The Ardor of the Affluent
by we noble and ancient
Summary: Narcissa Black has been raised in a society where the most desperate of emotions are trained down into the deepest recesses of one's mind. Witness the unfolding romance between her and peer Lucius Malfoy as they try to come to terms with the depth of their feelings for one another in a world at war.
1. Dawning Interest

A resounding crash came from the potions cabinet, causing Narcissa Black to jump, nearly spilling her phial of bubotuber pus. Cursing under her breath, she safely set down the noxious ingredient and slowly made her way over to the cupboard. She had thought she was the only one left studying late in the dungeon, as she usually was besides young Severus, but perhaps someone had quietly made their way in while she was focused working and not paying attention to much else.

Narcissa pressed her ear against the heavy wooden door and heard the muffled muttering of two people. This caused her only a moment's confusion before understanding and sighing to herself. _Surely there are better places to hide away for such activities,_ she thought, highly bothered by the fact that her work had been disrupted by something as trivial as a pair of libidinous teenagers.

Pushing the door open she stepped inside, ready to tell the couple off – she _was_ a prefect, after all – when she came face to face with the one and only, very dishevelled, Head Boy.

"Malfoy," she smirked, crossing her arms. "Pleasuring yourself alone, or…?"

Just then an equally dishevelled fifth-year Slytherin girl scrambled up from behind the fallen pile of cauldrons that had presumably caused the disturbance.

"Ah," Narcissa finished her own question. "Honestly, kids, why is it that you must fulfil these needs in a place where half the things on the shelves above you would melt your skin off if you were to knock _them_ down?"

"Who're you calling _kid_ , Black?" Lucius Malfoy seemed to have found his drawling voice once again, matching her smirk.

"Well, Vaisley, is it?"

The girl nodded.

"I do believe you're a year below me, Miss Vaisley, and therefore two years below Mr. Malfoy here. Don't let him muddle your head – he most likely sees you as hardly anymore than a child. Now get back to the Common Room and I won't take any away any points on your behalf." Although her words were harsh, Narcissa smiled slightly as the girl as she fled the premises, blushing furiously – Narcissa didn't blame _her_ for their current situation. Not when someone like Malfoy was involved.

"Come now, Cissy, what do you have against a bit of fun?"

Narcissa's smile fell and she curled her lip into a look of disgust. " _Don't_ call me that; it's Miss Black to you. And I have nothing against fun when it's done in private – I do, however, when it disturbs my studying."

To her great annoyance, Malfoy's smirk only deepened as he moved closer to her, lowering his voice. "Narcissa, surely we're on a first-name basis by now? Known each other our entire lives, really."

Narcissa snorted. "I've known plenty of people here my whole life, but you don't see me cozying up to Goyle do you?"

"That's because," he said lazily, drawing ever nearer to her. "Not everyone can be graced with the purest of blood _and_ wonderful looks, hm? Only a select few are that lucky."

Narcissa made a scathing noise, shoving the boy out of the cupboard with surprising strength and shutting the door behind them. "You're _so_ right, Malfoy. Unfortunate that you're not among us lucky ones, hm?" She turned from the slightly stunned look on his face with a smug feeling that she didn't let reach her face, returning to her work bench.

"So, what, planning on taking points from your own house to punish me, are you Miss Prefect?" He seemingly had gotten over his momentary shock at her rebuttal, his voice back to his usual drawl.

Exasperated, she let out a sigh, not looking up from her notes. "Look, Malfoy, we both know I won't do that, because for one, you're Head Boy and have seniority over me in this case, and secondly because it's not as if that'd teach you a lesson in any way. You're a rather predictable boy, and I doubt anything I can do will ever change that. Now, if you _don't_ mind, I'd really like to finish my work before sun up. Go chase that poor girl down, if you're that desperate for attention."

Narcissa heard his footsteps against the rough stone floor, relieved that he was finally deciding to leave her alone, when suddenly her hand was swept up in his, causing her to yelp in surprise.

Malfoy was grinning as he bowed mockingly low, planting a kiss on the back of her hand. "Certainly, _Miss Black_. Whatever the lady desires, I am but a slave to her wishes."

 _"_ _Leave!"_ she bellowed, finally cracking and losing her practised cool.

This time the young man obliged, not wanting to be on the end of her wand, which he knew for a fact could do him quite a bit of harm if she was upset enough. Chuckling to himself he hurried from the dungeon, taking the ascending spiral steps two by two.

He inwardly cursed the powers at be for having it be someone so quick-witted who walked in on him in what hadn't been, he admitted, his most shining hour. This should do nothing to dampen his good mood, he knew – he had gotten in an evening of debauchery after an extremely successful Quiddich practice, and often he felt simply _existing_ as himself was cause for celebration.

As cheerful as he was with all this being his reality, there was a slight abrasion in the back of his mind, uncomfortable against all the good thoughts circling there.

He exited onto the main floor, heading towards the kitchen to find himself a small snack, wracking his brains as to what could be causing this discomfort. He was caught up on his homework – in the important subjects, anyways. He knew the younger Vaisley girl had been uncomfortable at being discovered, but surely that relationship could be mended if ever necessary. What _was_ it…

Preoccupied, he stalked swiftly through the halls, failing to notice anything beyond the floor in front of him and, strangely enough, accumulating thoughts of the girl he had left in the dungeons. The dim, cool light illuminating her golden hair so it glimmered mysteriously… her uniform, so prim and pressed, concealing her supple body beneath… her pale, aristocratic face, haughty and smug, not at all scandalized upon finding him in such a situation… the disgust it had held at his close proximity to her –

He halted abruptly right before the fruit-bowl tapestry which led to the kitchens, suddenly not particularly hungry, all carefree thoughts from moments previous disappearing rapidly. His pale eyes widened in awe as he realized the cause of his discomfort, and just how tantalizing he found its host.

"Damn."

Narcissa Black, as similar in temperament as she was different in looks to the rest of her psychotic family, was far too headstrong to fall for anything Lucius Malfoy had up his sleeve, and of this he was desperately aware.

This was definitely a problem.


	2. Frustration of a Casanova

The Slytherin commonroom, whereas perhaps not as immediately inviting as the Hufflepuff's or Gryffindor's, suited its inhabitants perfectly well. Being a house of immense tradition, the room reflected the history of the ancient building, from its wear-worn leather couches to the aged portraits and tapestries adorning the stone walls. Although often fogged due to the warmth inside the room and the frigid water of the lake, the tall, ornately-trimmed windows offered a view into a shadowy, watery world beyond their glass, where the Giant Squid loved to visit along with the occasional shallow-swimming mermaid. Many Slytherin students, when mocked for their dungeon by other houses, would wonder how an access of fluffy pillows and overstuffed armchairs could ever compare to their magnificent home. Why would they want to trade their ancient, mysterious splendor for such surface-value comfort?

As grand as all this sounds, however, the Slytherins themselves were a group of hormonal teenagers of the highest ambition – and consequently, the highest degree of stubbornness found in the entire school (only rivalled by Gryffindor, of course, but neither house would ever admit such a dreadful similarity).

Lucius Malfoy was seated on one of the previously mentioned couches, practically glowering at a particular blonde girl across the room and entirely ignoring his half-written essay spread out in front of him. She, on the other hand, was busy at work, bent so close to her parchment that her nose was nearly smudging her ink. Narcissa was as entirely oblivious to Lucius' peaked interest as she had been for a number of weeks – this, naturally, was utterly destroying the egotistic young man.

"Mate, really, you're going to burn a hole in the side of her face if you keep staring like that." Walden Macnair rolled his eyes from the armchair opposite Lucius, exasperated with his friend's newest obsession. "Hate to break it to you, but if she hasn't noticed you yet it's debatable that it'll ever happen. You can't win 'em all."

Lucius only scowled deeper, tearing his eyes away from Narcissa at long last. "Bloody well watch me, Macnair."

Walden raised his hands in peace, not wanting to fight with an irritable Lucius. "Hey, whatever you say. Personally I think you'd make an _adorable_ couple."

Lucius swatted at his friend in annoyance, pretending to focus on the parchment before him. _We'd be plenty more than adorable_ , Lucius thought to himself sourly. He had begun to see them as quite a matching pair, with their blonde hair and impeccable breeding. It only made bloody _sense_ that they should try each other out. Sure, they hadn't been the closest growing up – never any _bad_ feelings, other than childhood teasing that accompanies being bored at tea parties and having to sit still for too long. Just never any particularly outstanding interactions either. Lucius cursed himself for not making a good impression sooner, but how was he to know that suddenly she would grow up from simply being the youngest Black girl to the beautiful young woman she was now?

"She called me predictable," he muttered darkly, with the smallest hint of a pout. At this, much to Lucius' chagrin, Walden burst out in raucous laughter, startling a nearby pair of first-year girls.

"I'm sorry, mate, really, it's just that – you _are_ predictable with girls, ridiculously so, you know it as well as anybody. Hoo, man," Walden pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye, under Lucius' glare. "She actually called you out on that. What a girl, I think I like this one."

Lucius groaned, leaning back and rubbing his hand over his face. "I know, I _know_ , but see it's worked on every girl up till now."

Walden shrugged. "Well, have you _tried_ any of the classic moves on Narcissa?"

Lucius snorted into his hands. "I can't even call her by her first _name_ , Macnair. She's entirely Bellatrix and Andromeda's sister. Nothing basic or half-assed is going to convince her to spread her legs for me."

Walden chuckled before sobering slightly. "Lucius, really though – do you _want_ anything more than something basic or half-assed?" Lucius removed his hands from his face and looked at his friend, who continued. "I'm sure eventually you're find some way to get what you want, as you tend to. But chasing after _this_ particular girl isn't going to end with her 'spreading her legs' – if you're successful with her it'll unfold into something much more long-term."

"I can do long term," Lucius said quickly – he _could_ , he had before. Not _particularly_ long, but lengthy enough to be considered a couple by others even if he had never labelled it such a thing himself.

The dark haired wizard simply shrugged. "As I said, whatever you say. I wish you the best. Maybe don't treat her badly though, yeah? She honestly does seem decent; smart, y'know. She's a year younger and yet she got me through potions and Rookwood through charms last year… got him a little more than that I must say–"

"What?" Lucius snapped, sitting up straight. "What do you mean?"

"I mean they dated during the summer? Just broke up a few weeks ago, right before school, I think. Merlin, Malfoy, you really don't pay attention to much outside of yourself do you."

But Lucius wasn't listening to Walden anymore (perhaps proving his friend's point) – his gaze had shifted back over to Narcissa, who had just said goodnight to her friend, Amanda Burke, as the other girl ascended the stairs to bed. To his horror, another boy seemed to have noticed that Narcissa was now sitting alone, and watched as Augustus Rookwood approached the blonde. He had always gotten on rather well with the boy – in the same year, both had similar ambitions for jobs in the ministry, fathers had been friends, the like – however now, well _now_ he was a threat, and a dangerous one at that.

Out of Lucius' earshot, Augustus startled Narcissa from her concentration. "Hey, Cissy."

Narcissa jumped, having been racing towards the end of her assignment with a well-rounded ending that she now felt slipping from her mind at the sight of her ex. "Please, Augustus, you know I'm not a fan of anyone using that name other than my family. It's weird coming from anyone else."

"Sorry," he murmured, sitting down across from her, folding his hands together on the worn wooden table. To his slight exasperation she had already bent down over her work one again by the time he looked up at her. "Narcissa, can you maybe pause that for just a second?"

She sighed inwardly, placing her quill down gently and looking up at the boy. "Can I help you with something, Augustus? Charms, perhaps?" She couldn't help but feel pleased at the blush that rose to his face from that remark.

"No, Narcissa, I just… I wanted to discuss…" He trailed off, hoping she'd get where he was going and finish his sentence. She only continued to stare placidly at him, however, so he cleared his throat. "Look, we were so good together these last couple months. I miss that – I miss us. Why can't we just continue that here?"

Narcissa sighed audibly this time, rubbing her temple with her fingers. "As I've said before, I think you're romanticizing our time together, Augustus – you're embellishing it in retrospect. It was _nice_ ; I had fun. It was an excellent summer thing. But that's about as mind-blowing as we got. I think another girl will fill the hole in your heart – or at least the space in your bed – _just_ fine."

She had tried to sound kind during this speech, but there are only so many times one can have the same conversation before losing their patience. She held no hard feelings for the boy – she wasn't lying when she said she'd had fun, especially at the beginning of their fling. As they dragged on, however, Narcissa found the boy only more dreadfully monotonous each day, and longed for _some_ kind of intelligent conversation where she could debate with someone as equals over matters of actual importance and interest. She knew that sometime, awfully soon at that, her life would most likely be strapped down to one pureblooded man or another who had no desire for any sort of legitimate conversation with his wife other than to discuss dinner arrangements and decorating decisions. At sixteen, however, she didn't feel ready for this doom quite yet, and therefore had ended as peacefully as possible with Augustus.

Or at least, she thought dully, she had tried to end it. It was nearing late September and the boy had yet to leave her alone for more than a few days.

"But…" he reached for something to ground his argument. "But I was your _first -_ that _means_ something, doesn't it? I took your virginity, I–"

At this Narcissa bristled, lowering her voice into a deadly hush. "You didn't _take_ anything, Rookwood. I'm so entirely exhausted with his notion that a girl having sex means more than when a boy does – I wasn't _your_ first, does that factor into your argument somehow? Does the fact that you won't be _pure_ for your wife mean just as much as me being 'soiled' for my husband apparently does?"

Augustus' eyes widened, obviously regretting his words. "No, Narcissa – Cissy, of course I didn't mean–"

"Don't _call_ me that," she spat, and without another glance at him she gathered her things and stalked off to her dormitory, positively fuming.


	3. A Studious Arrangement

It was the first exceedingly cold morning of October and Narcissa hugged herself to hold in warmth had she made her way up to the Owlry, her breath clouding around her. She wasn't necessarily expecting any letters, however she hoped he might find news from at least one of her sisters. She had missed the breakfast post due to wanting a couple more minutes of shut-eye that Saturday – for all that she loved her dungeon home-away-from-home as much as anyone, she found it particularly hard to get out from under her covers in the mornings when her dormitory was an icebox.

To her delight she was greeted by two owls which she immediately recognized. The tawny barn owl had been a seventeenth birthday gift for Andromeda from their parents (hoping to curve her odd, embarrassing fascination with the muggle post), and the alarmingly large grey owl had been picked out by Bellatrix, who had always had a love for dramatics to say the least.

Taking each of the letters, Narcissa fed each of the owls a treat before hurrying back to the (relative) warmth of the castle to read them. Perching herself on a wide windowsill, she began with Andromeda's letter.

 _Dearest Cissy,_

 _It's gotten properly chilly out, even here! I imagine up where you are it's even more so. How are you faring with the course load? That's a silly question, I know my brilliant sister is doing better than the average Ravenclaw._

 _Mum's become hellbent on throwing you a grand birthday party, you should know. The planning's already started, since seventeen will usher you "into womanhood!". I'll do my best to keep any possible ruffles to a minimum, but I'm afraid I'm not home much to curb our mother's enthusiasm._

 _I haven't heard from Bella recently – maybe you have? She's not home much either. It might just be to avoid our parents' constant bombardment of demands for her to marry soon, but I don't know. I'm curious to what is keeping her away._

 _I promise to write again soon, and I hope you reply with all the gossip of Slytherin – even I, of all people, am missing that!_

 _Much love,_

 _Andy_

Narcissa's brow furrowed at the lack of information that her sister's letter contained. Granted, it was useful to be aware that at Christmas break she would have to argue against her mother spending her entire inheritance on her birthday, however why was Andy not home much? As far as she knew she had no lover to speak of – maybe a job? That alone would mortify their parents, and would be cause for secrecy of course, but surely Andromeda knew that Narcissa was more than capable of keeping a secret?

Moving onto Bellatrix's letter, Narcissa was displeased to find an even more vague account of what was happening away from Hogwarts.

 _Cissy-deary,_

 _How goes life in that frigidly cold castle? I'm sure it's getting dreadfully cold at night in the dungeons – maybe I'll tell mum to send you warmer bedding, would that be nice? I don't know when I'll next be home to have a chat with her, but I'll do my best._

 _I have to tell you, Cissy, life gets unbelievably more exciting outside of Hogwarts. You're nearly there, then you can join me and see what it really is to live! I think Andy is also enjoying her time outside of school, judging by how much she is – or rather isn't – home, but I haven't the faintest idea of what she's getting up to. Nothing too embarrassing I hope._

 _Speaking of embarrassing, how's the brat Sirius doing? I desperately hope Reggie doesn't go the same red-and-gold path as he did. He's always been the better one of the two anyways. It'll be up to you next year to show him which friends to make._

 _Do write back soon – any new enemies? Lovers? The one thing I do miss about school is the scandal. And you, of course, and you._

 _Toujours Pur,_

 _Bella_

 _P.S. Mum's planning you a horrid birthday party. I'd start fighting it early._

Narcissa crinkled her nose at Bellatrix's sign-off. Even for her sister, surely it was slightly too melodramatic to end a letter with the family motto – it was not as if she was not aware of it, being a Black herself.

Feeling uncomfortably dissatisfied with the content of her sisters' letters, she decided she would make them wait for her replies as punishment. Anyways, while they were off having god knows what adventures, she certainly didn't have anything worthy of sharing. Obviously the two of them had not talked to each other as of late – this was not entirely surprising, as Narcissa was often the rallying midway point between her sisters. However, she had naively hoped that after Hogwarts they would have fallen into a closer sort of friendship in the absence of herself.

Narcissa sighed as she stood, meaning to make her way to the library to continue her unending schoolwork, yet whirled around at the unexpected sound of a voice.

"You're truly the queen of meaningful sighs, Narcissa," commented Lucius, coming down the hall towards her. "What could ever be so taxing on your pretty head, and so often?"

"Couldn't possibly be a certain blond boy who seems to find great joy in telling me how I should and shouldn't exhale, hm?"

"Oh, come off it, Narcissa, we both know you don't give me enough thought for it to be my fault every time you sigh. You sigh far too often for me to cause them all." His hands were tucked casually in his pockets as he sauntered closer.

"True. However your refusal to call me 'Miss Black', as you should be doing, can't be helping your case."

"This isn't a garden party, _Miss Black_ , it's is only Hogwarts – hardly the place for such formalities, don't you agree?" Despite her exasperated scoff, Narcissa stood her ground, which Lucius was quick to notice. He was thrilled at having stumbled across Narcissa – she was a much kinder sight on the eyes than that horrid Rookwood, who he had run into not five minutes previously.

He had been on his way to the dungeons from the Great Hall when he came face-to-face with his new rival, who had had the audacity to greet his cordially.

"Oh, hey Malfoy," Rookwood had said casually. "What do you think of that transfiguration paper due Monday? Bloody tedious, in my opinion."

Lucius sneered, yet kept his voice cool and clam. "I suppose this is when you're mourning the fact that Narcissa is no longer available to be your tutor – dreadfully sorry to hear about the break up."

Rookwood was obviously taken aback. "Merlin, all that was needed was you to agree that it's a horrid paper. And anyways, Narcissa and I aren't broken up for good, just taking a break. She wants to concentrate on her studies."

"That's not how I've heard it," Lucius drawled lazily, sure to make it seem that he was entirely certain of this fact. In reality, of course, Rookwood could be telling the truth for all he knew – of this Lucius was dreadfully aware of.

"Heard it from who?" Rookwood snapped.

Lucius waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, around, as one does if they're paying attention. It appears that I know more of your _ex_ -girlfriend than you do, Rookwood."

Rookwood had stalked off towards the dormitory without another word – _success_ , thought Lucius – leaving the blond to wander aimlessly through the halls, now unable to continue to the dungeons.

"Is there something I can help you with, Malfoy?" Narcissa's voice brought him back to the present moment. "Or are we just to stare at each other in silence all morning?"

"Well we could _rapturously gaze_ at each other all day, if you'd like," Malfoy grinned at the thought. "As I've said, anything to please the lady."

Narcissa threw her hands up in the air in defeat, turning towards the library. "You're impossible, Malfoy. I concede. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

He was losing her – he had to act fast. "Actually, N-Miss Black you… you could help me with potions? I hear you have a knack for the subject, and I'd love to graduate with outstanding marks, which I fear won't happen without some assistance." Yes, it was a low blow when he had just mocked Rookwood for needing help from a sixth year, however if she reacted to this it would be worth it. Besides, he could be doing better in potions.

Narcissa turned back to look at him, and eyebrow arched. "Potions? Really? Doesn't your family own an apothecary?"

"We do, yeah, however I've never been expected to go into that business. Politics and paperwork is more my pace." This _was_ all true, Lucius thought as he held his breath, waiting for her reply.

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. It was true that she had a knack for potions, however it was odd how out of the blue Mafloy's interest in the subject was – and, she thought, his interest in _her_. She had not been as oblivious to his attention over the last month or so as she let on. Narcissa had nothing personally against Malfoy other than that he seemed to _always_ get whatever he wanted, and she had decided that if she was suddenly something he wanted, he wouldn't be getting her. However, she couldn't ever find anything wrong with desiring good grades, and if studying was all he was after… as long as he kept it innocent…

"Okay."

Lucius started. "Okay? You'll help me?"

"Yes, I'll help you. _But_ no telling people these are dates, you hear? Or that you are paying me in any scandalous way for my help, or that I asked _you_ for help, or that –"

"Alright, Black, I get it. I appreciate that you're trying to close any loopholes, but I swear I won't go looking for them. Simply studying." Lucius truly held no intention of going against his word in this case. He was keenly aware of how easy it would be to ruin this slim chance he had at getting to know the girl, and besides, he didn't feel that she deserved any sort of ill word being spread about her.

"Simply studying," she repeated and, for what was quite possibly the first time, she smiled at him – a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

 _Gods, it's no fair that she's even more gorgeous when she smiles._ "So," he cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the peculiar, weak-kneed feeling that had washed over him. "I don't expect you to give up your Sundays, and Monday night I have Quiddich, but would Tuesday evenings work for you?"

"Tuesdays work as well as any other night for me. Just meet me in the dungeons after super, yeah?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "See you then."

They turned and parted ways, Narcissa to the library and Lucius simply to walk around a while longer before returning to the commonroom. He knew he shouldn't feel so giddy – it was an extremely un-Malfoy state to find oneself in, especially over something as mundane as a study date – however the young man couldn't help smile over his new-found, unprecedented fondness for Tuesdays.


	4. The Onset of Amity

"Okay," Narcissa heaved her bulging bag of books onto the workbench in front of Lucius. It was her first Tuesday of being Malfoy's potions tutor, and she'd figured that she had better come armed with an arsenal of books just in case she hadn't made her case clear enough a couple days before when explaining that these sessions would in no way become anything but academic. "I've brought some resources that might be of some help. I've done a few assignments out of the seventh-year book for extra credit," she nodded towards the textbook Lucius was bringing out of his own bag. "But I just wanted to be prepared."

"Believe me, you're more prepared for this little study session than most people are for the entire school year," Lucius commented, eyeing the thick volumes stacked before them. "It's admirable, but why _do_ you spend so much effort on schoolwork? I have no sisters, but from what I understand most pureblood women don't exactly do very much after graduating besides getting married."

Narcissa merely shrugged. "As the third in a line of sisters and with two male cousins who are direct heirs to the Black name, I don't have much familial responsibility and consequently a little more freedom than many."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Enough freedom for a job?"

The girl scoffed, casting him a bemused look. "Definitely not. Money is supposed to come from my inheritance and my future husband. However," Lucius noticed her face flush with a hint of colour, although her general haughtiness didn't falter. "I think I will try lobbying for a post-grad education. I'd like to know more than I'll learn here. I know it's not exactly my parent's ideal, but as I said I'm the third daughter and can't marry until my sisters do anyways – and you know Bellatrix, I definitely have time for a simple degree before she ever marries."

Lucius chuckled at this. "I at least know of her enough to know that you speak the truth there." He paused for moment, appraising the blonde in front of him who was still, he noted, blushing, her pale cheeks and forehead slightly pink. "I think you definitely should try for university. No institution would turn you away, not with your marks or work ethic. The fact that a pureblood woman can't have further education seems rather archaic to me."

Narcissa glanced up in slight surprise, eyebrows raised – indeed, Lucius himself was surprised at the sincerity of his words, and hoped he hadn't seemed too forward. But he saw no problem with the girl going to school if she wanted to – he certainly was going to do with his own life whatever he felt like doing, so why shouldn't she?

To his relief she responded, "I – thank you. Many of our generation won't feel the same way, I know, let alone the ones before ours. You should speak to my parents, maybe convince them."

"Maybe I will, if you get me an O in potions."

Narcissa rolled her eyes – she found herself doing so an awful lot around Malfoy. "I'm not going to _get you_ an O, I can only try to help you get one for yourself. We've wasted enough time already – what chapter did you cover last class?"

The pair began pouring over the text, Narcissa flipping through one of the library books for more detail. _We work well together_ , Lucius thought, the phrase looping through his mind on repeat. Any romantic notions aside, they did, and he felt himself enjoying how analytically she approached the task at hand.

He had been mulling over Macnair's words as their first study session had drawn closer – he knew that his friend was most likely correct in his prediction that Narcissa would require more of a commitment than Lucius was perhaps prepared for. Despite how much he longed to hold the girl beside him, he was aware that at the moment he felt only lust that would most likely leave as soon as he had his way with her. He was also aware, as he watched her wrap herself up within the pages of the tombs in front of them with fascination, that she truly did deserve any sort of commitment she wanted, and had no wish to lead her on if he wasn't ready to be the one to give that to her. He was surprised at himself for the maturity of these thoughts, however he decided during that time in the dungeons that he would refrain from any romantic advances towards Narcissa for the time being. Perhaps they could, in fact, be friends.

"Alright, I'll prepare the rat tails if you'll go get the cauldron we'll need for this," Narcissa told him after they felt as though they understood the potion they were to be making thoroughly, reaching for the blade and ingredients as she spoke.

As Lucius was bringing over the appropriately-sized cauldron, the door to the dungeons opened and in walked a small, silent figure, with slightly greasy black hair and a long, sallow face which was most unbefitting of a twelve-year-old boy.

Narcissa looked up at the newcomer, smiling when she saw who it was. "Hello, Severus. Come for a bit of studying?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. Hello, Miss Black. Hello, Lucius."

Narcissa smiled again at the boy, who she thought looked as if he had not seen as many smiling faces as he should have thus far in his life. "Really, Serverus, Narcissa will do."

Lucius gave a mock huff as he set down the cauldron. "Oh, so _he_ can call you by your first name, but _I'm_ still to refer to you as 'Miss Black'. This is highly unfair."

Narcissa laughed in spite of herself, as did the boy. "He's just more special than you, Malfoy, what can I say. Now, Severus, want to join us? We're doing some rather complicated NEWT-level work, but if there was ever a second year who could keep up with it, it's you."

"O-okay," the boy lit up at the offer, rushing over to pull up a stool next to the two blondes.

Lucius found that he would have minded if it was some other snotty-nosed second year interrupting his precious time with Narcissa, however he held a fondness for the young Snape since he had taken him under his wing the previous year. For all that they outwardly looked very different and he was only a little half-blooded child, Lucius secretly saw bits of himself in the boy. He knew, for example, that Severus had a lamentable relationship with his father.

Narcissa had backed off from the potion, only giving small instructions at intervals. She couldn't help a small smile as she watched the two work – Lucius was almost uncharacteristically gentle with the timid boy, not in a patronizingly way, but out of what could only be described as respect. Narcissa knew this shouldn't warm her heart in any – someone being a decent human being, _imagine_ – but she felt her gaze shifting too often from the potion to Lucius' face, which was serious in his concentration. Perhaps he didn't merely want her to fulfill some basic primal need, as he had done nothing carnal nor even vaguely inappropriate the entire evening. If that was the case – and if he was able to put his arrogance to the wayside when around her – she entertained the notion of them becoming friends.

As Lucius dropped the last bay leaf into the simmering cauldron, the potion bubbled for a moment and then turned a warm, honeyed yellow.

"That's perfect!" Narcissa congratulated them, leaning over the potion to get a good look. "Well done – perform like that on your exams and you'll get your O."

Lucius smiled ear-to-ear with her praise, evidently tickled by the girl's enthusiasm. "Well, I couldn't do it again without your instruction. Reckon if I pay the examiners off they'll let me bring the two of you in with me?" Severus smiled sheepishly, just as pleased as Lucius.

"Probably not, I'm afraid, but that's what we'll work on in these sessions – getting you ready to create a potion of this standard without me or Severus."

"Right, right, we have plenty more study dates to get me prepared – and you're welcome to join us whenever you'd like, Sev. By the time you're our age you'll be re-writing the potion texts!"

The boy looked thrilled at this idea, and nodded fervently. "I'd like that very much. Thank you Lucius, and Mi-Narcissa." Severus bobbed off his stool and jetted out of the room, as happy as ever to have two people who seemed to legitimately enjoy his company.

Narcissa began clearing away the scraps of ingredients from the bench. "He's sweet. Odd, but sweet."

Lucius removed the cauldron from their workspace cautiously, tipping its content into the drain marked 'potion waste'. "Yeah, he's good. I appreciate how quiet he is, too."

"Sure, Malfoy, naturally you couldn't like him for anything other than the fact that he's not annoying. Heaven forbid you would just have pleasant feelings for someone," Narcissa sneered.

Lucius knew what he would have replied if he was trying to be smooth – or _predictable_ , rather. He would have slid closer to Narcissa, taking one of her small hands in both of his. _"I think I have some rather pleasant feelings about you,"_ he would have murmured, leaning in closer so that he could smell her musky perfume –

"So same time next week then?" Narcissa had gathered her books into her bag, looking up at Lucius expectantly.

"Hm? Oh, yes – same time next week. Perfect."

"Excellent." And there was that smile again – more genuine this time, and larger. Merlin. "I'll see you around then, Lu-Malfoy." And with that she strode past without a glance back at him, blonde hair swishing in her wake.

One night of studying down and she had _nearly_ called him by his first name – he counted that as particularly impressive feat with Narcissa involved. As he strolled into the commonroom, Lucius made a mental note that if anyone, including her parents, made it hard for Narcissa to get the education she desired, he would fund it himself.


	5. Amongst Friends

"Hey, Luuucius," a girly voice drawled, lengthening the "u" too long as she ran her hand up his arm which was resting on the back of the couch he was lounging on.

Grudgingly, he turned his face away from his book to look at one Amelia Selwyn. "Can I help you, Selwyn?"

The girl laughed too hard at this. "Come _on_ , Lucius, we're suuurely on a first-name basis by now."

Lucius sighed, closing his book and removing his arm from her grasp. To his annoyance, Amelia took this as some sort of invitation to sit herself down beside him. Taking a steadying breath, he spoke in his most practised, measured voice, hoping he came across as somewhat kind despite his frustration.

"Look, Amelia, I'm sorry that you seem to be on a different page than I am, however I've said _multiple_ times that we are not an item. In any way. We never, ever were."

The girl pouted, looking up at him through her thick lashes. "Lucius, Lucius, I just reeeally thought we had something special…"

"Twenty minutes in a broom cupboard isn't special, Selwyn." He had tried to come across as unfeeling this time, seeing as being patient had gotten him nowhere, however to his dismay she only laughed unnecessary again. The auburn-haired girl wound both her arms around one of his, reminding Lucius of a leech.

"Well then, honey, how 'bout another twenty minutes?"

To his immense relief, Macnair came rushing down the stairs from their dormitory at that moment. "Oi, Malfoy! Quiddich practice – let's go or we'll be late!" Lucius literally jumped at the opportunity of freedom, extracting himself from Amelia and springing off the couch to rush out of the commonroom in his friend's wake.

 _Cissy –_

 _I hope you get this in time. A group of us are meeting at the Three Broomsticks and I JUST found out it was a Hogsmeade weekend for you! Get down here – bring anyone you'd like, just no one boring._

 _–_ _Bella_

"Hey, Malfoy! _Malfoy!"_

Lucius turned at the voice he had come to know rather well. "Narcissa? Are you alright?" he smirked slightly at the usage of her first name, which he was now permitted after over a month and a half of study dates and the frequent time spent in close proximity of one another in the commonroom or the halls. The pair had become closer over the term, now holding each other in what he felt as though could be properly defined as friendship.

"No, no nothing's wrong. Do you have plans for the Hogsmeade trip today?"

"Not really. I was actually thinking I would stay here to study."

"Oh – really? Wow, Lucius, I'm impressed… But do you thinking you could _maybe_ put off the studying? Just for today?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Am I actually hearing you of all people trying to convince me to put off my schoolwork in order to spend frivolous time in town?"

Narcissa laughed. "Am I actually hearing _you_ of all people refusing to? Please, Lucius, my sister is in town with some friends – you'll know them, it just makes sense to bring you." She was keenly aware that this was awfully close to asking the boy out on a date, and hope that this explanation would justify her motives.

A genuine smile grew on his face – he didn't care if she only wanted to bring him along because of mutual friends; time with Narcissa was time with Narcissa. "Do I have time to fetch a warmer robe?"

"Yes, yes, I can't very well bring you frozen to the Three Broomsticks now can I?"

After running down to their dormitories to gather the appropriate outerwear for the sub-zero conditions outside, the two blondes walked huddled slightly together through the light flurry from the school to the nearby town. Many people had already left for Hogsmeade, leaving the trail nearly empty besides the two.

"Oh, so did I mention that Rookwood tried talking to me _again_ yesterday?"

Lucius looked down at Narcissa, whose nose and cheeks were tinged pink with cold. She didn't often discuss her personal affairs with him, but recently details of each other's families and friendships had begun to be shared. "Merlin, he's really convinced you two still have a chance, eh?"

Narcissa shook her head incredulously. "He seems to. I swear I've given him no reason to think so – I'm not interested in leading him on. I'm just not interested, period."

Lucius smirked – he had been a little too glad upon hearing from Narcissa that her and Rookwood in fact _were_ truly broken up, and that the boy had been lying to him earlier. "I'm afraid that I feel you on that one. There's this girl, Amelia Selwyn?" Narcissa snorted and he laughed, "Yeah, her. Well I _may_ have ah… spent time with her in a broom cupboard at some point over the summer. She seems to think that was the start of some tortured romance between us, no matter how many times I've informed her of otherwise."

Narcissa shook her head in exasperation, but she continued to smile. "Well, I'd make fun of you, but considering we're about to meet up with my sister and you will no doubt be completely at her mercy, I'll spare you this time."

They had barely opened the door to the warm, crowded pub before hearing a familiar shriek. _"Cissy!"_ Bellatrix stood from her seat in a large corner booth, climbing over her somewhat-boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange to embrace her sister.

"Bella, love, how are you?" Narcissa was grinning as Bellatrix threw her arms around her.

"I'm fine, but you're _freezing_ – tell me, how much did you miss your favourite sister?"

"Oh I miss Andy _horribl_ y – " Narcissa laughed as Bellatrix slapped her arm. Lucius, being an only child, had always been rather fascinated with siblings, and the two young women in front of him peaked his interest especially. Bellatrix was not in any way someone who would be normally described as a warm person, however this was completely not the case with her youngest sister. Narcissa too was not often overtly doting, and yet showed endless affection to Andromeda and Bellatrix. He didn't quite understand it, but he smiled nonetheless.

His smile faltered slightly as Bellatrix seemed to notice him. "You brought Malfoy? Merlin, Cissy, I specifically said no one boring."

Narcissa rolled her eyes – she could not say that she hadn't been expecting this reaction from Bellatrix, but she was fairly certain Lucius could handle it. "Give him a break, Bella – better him than Rookwood, hm?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "True, true. He was pathetic." (This was something at least, thought Lucius, that they could agree on.) "Well, come join us – I have someone to introduce to you."

Weaving between the many tables the three made their way to the booth and squished onto the bench. Narcissa of course knew Rodolphus, and he gave her a small smile when she said hello. He was not a man of many words, which Narcissa felt contrasted her sister well.

"Well hello to you too, favourite cousin!"

Narcissa leaned forwards with a grin to see Evan Rosier, her cousin on her mother's side, waving at her from down the table. "Evan! I didn't see you!"

He mock-sighed. "That's me, always over looked. How can I compete with someone as outspoken as Bella?"

Bellatrix, who had returned to her seat beside Rodolphus, stuck her tongue out at him. "You can't, that's how. I'm fucking irresistible. Cissy, Malfoy, you know Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle, yeah?"

Narcissa and Lucius both nodded – the three boys had graduated from Slytherin only the past year, and had all been on the Quiddich team with Lucius. It was then, however, that they noticed one person they didn't know – a large young man, broad and tall, squished into the corner next to Bellatrix and the wall. He had a well-trimmed beard the same black of his hair, deep olive skin, and was smiling _(rather_ inappropriately, in Lucius' opinion) at Narcissa.

"And this, Cissy, is Nicklaus Almqvist. His family is visiting from Sweden until the new year."

Narcissa smiled back at the man – he looked to be around her sister's age, and was, she thought, rather handsome. "Oh so _you're_ the Almqvists' son! I've of course heard of your parents from my father. You went to Durmstrang, correct?"

Nicklaus nodded, replying in a deep, thickly accented voice, "Yes, I graduated the year Bellatrix did. It is wonderful to meet you finally, Miss Narcissa."

Lucius held back a scoff – he hated the way the man's deep voice lilted with his accent, and hated more the eyes he seemed to have for the pretty blonde beside him. Granted, she was beautiful, one would have to be blind not to see that, however for all this Nicklaus knew she could be in a relationship with Lucius himself, seeing as they arrived together…

Lucius shook his head slightly, trying to be rid of his jealous thoughts. _She's perfectly allowed to attract or be attracted to anyone she wants. We aren't a couple, anyways – I shouldn't_ feel _anything._

"You don't have the colouring of a Swede," Lucius said tersely, earning him a quick, scolding glare from Narcissa. To his disappointment the man only laughed.

"My mother is Pakistani. We visit there every so often. I much prefer the cold, though."

Narcissa too was aware of Nicklaus' interest, however she didn't think much of it. As far as she was concerned if she swooned every time a man, even an attractive one, showed interest in her, she would barely ever be conscious.

"So, Cissy," Bellatrix said after their butterbeers had been delivered. "What's new at school? Picked out a husband – or at least conquest – yet?" Her eyes flickered ever so quickly to Lucius.

Narcissa ignored this. _"No,_ I have not picked out a new 'conquest'. School is just school – I go to class I do my work… I'm afraid I'm not quit as dramatic as you, Bella."

"Better get on with picking one, eh?" Evan raised his eyebrow comically. "Seventeen soon, before you know it they'll have a husband ready and waiting for you."

"True, and if you have no one in mind you might just have to marry _this_ bloke," Avery sneered, looking from Evan to Narcissa.

Lucius raised his eyebrows and Nicklaus looked confusedly at Evan, asking, "Are you not… family?"

Bellatrix cackled. "Yes, hon, I'm afraid they are. Common Black family practice is to keep marriages… close."

Evan shrugged. "It's okay, Cissy and I have a plan to get around that."

"It's true, we developed it years ago upon overhearing plans to have the two of us marry if need be," Narcissa explained and shuddered.

"We get along just fine, that's not the issue. The problem is the whole incest thing," Evan stated matter-of-factly, taking a swig of butterbeer.

"Yes, that does tend to be a problem," Lucius agreed, unsure whether to laugh or not.

Narcissa chuckled at his uncertainty, eyes twinkling. "It's alright to laugh – we do. Anyways, so if we _were_ made to marry, we'd inherit this large old manor house from my mother's side in which we'd both life amicably, completely free to bring in lovers as we chose, seeing as we have no romantic ties to each other."

Her cousin nodded. "Separate bedrooms, separate wings even, for privacy's sake."

"We'd make all the appropriate public appearances and the like while in truth continuing to live our own separate lives." Narcissa honestly wouldn't mind the situation – she knew for a fact, at least, that Evan would have no problem with her continuing her studies.

"But what about when it's time to make an heir?" Avery asked. "Surely they'd notice if the kids turned out looking nothing like the supposed father."

"Aha, see, the newest and greatest of wizarding technology is on our side here," Evan stated wisely. "We could make a baby from the two of us artificially, like they can now, and then plant it in Narcissa."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "'Planting' makes it sound like a weed. But yes, that way the child would be the perfect genetic mess that results in two inbred cousins reproducing, without us having to _do_ the reproducing."

"To perfect genetic messes!" Bellatrix raised her mug in a toast, which they all laughed and copied.

"Thank you for coming," Narcissa murmured to Lucius with a smile, a little later on. She felt as though the butterbeer and company of friends was warming her insides and numbing her mind slightly. "We should spend more time together, I think."

Lucius was taken aback by her words, however the warmth was spreading inside him as well, and he beamed down at the girl. "I agree. We make good friends."

Narcissa's smile widened – he had little creases in the corners of his eyes when he smiled without restraint, she noticed. "We do, Malfoy. Who knew."

Both blondes spent the rest of the day smiling more freely than they usually did, a fact unnoticed by everyone but Bellatrix, who made a mental note to question her sister in private as to whether she was telling the truth about not having found a new lover.


	6. Fantasies and Monikers

She couldn't touch enough of his skin, her hands running frantically over his bare chest, his arms, his back, into his pale hair –

He groaned into her mouth, eliciting a similar noise from herself. She could smell his cologne and hoped that it would rub off onto her skin so that she wouldn't be without the musky, dark scent even after he was gone.

She was straddling his lap, his mouth nipping at her breasts in between muttering wonderful nothings against her smooth skin. Their bodies moved in unison, perfectly synchronized and their speed increasing. His large hands squeezed her arse and his skilled mouth found a sensitive spot on her neck, causing her head to loll back in bliss. Everything was glowing a warm rosy colour, especially him. She murmured his name and he whispered hers back, his voice rough – _"Narcissa" –_

Narcissa woke with a start, flushed and breathing rather heavily. Her ringing ears could faintly hear the snores of her dorm mates. She slowed her breath, staring up into the dark canopy above her bed. Her sheets stuck uncomfortably to her clammy skin.

She had had this dream before, each newer version more scandalous than the last. The first time she hadn't thought much about it – everyone had odd dreams involving odd people, for the human mind is an odd thing. The second time she had decidedly ignored it, not wanting to think about how Lucius had graced her subconscious mind twice in such a manner.

But three times. She rubbed her face with her hands. _Bullocks_.

"Sorry I'm late, Narcissa, Slughorn wouldn't let me go – even if it is his class I'm studying for," Lucius rolled his eyes as he swung into the potions dungeon, however his face warmed to see his friend bent over her own work.

Narcissa didn't look up but waved her hand in greeting. "No worries, it gave me time to work on my own homework. Transfiguration, actually, I've finished my potions for now. Dumbledore has got us piled with assignments."

Lucius pulled up a stool opposite Narcissa, retrieving his books from his bag. "Don't stop for me, then, I'll just ask you if I have any questions."

Narcissa smiled. "Sounds good to me. You've really improved these past few months, you know." She finally looked up at him, but to Lucius' surprise her face flushed slightly pink upon eye contact. He didn't mention this, however, as he didn't want to think too much of it for his own sake nor make her feel uncomfortable.

"I suppose you've heard from your mother that my family is to be holding the Solstice Ball this year?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied quickly, looking down once again. _Pull yourself together, you didn't do anything with him in real life. Don't be pathetic because of some strange dream._ "She just owled this morning, actually. My whole family will be coming, of course, so… lock away anything fragile."

Lucius laughed. "Duly noted. And perhaps Rodolphus will keep Bellatrix distracted from the punch at least some of the time?"

"Nice thought, mate, but I'm afraid that won't happen," Narcissa snorted. The only way Bellatrix ever got through a ball or gala was to get right hammered.

The pair worked in silence for a while, as they often did – silence was comfortable for the two of them. Narcissa was, however, having issues focusing on her work. She kept wanting to catch a look at Lucius' face to see – well, she didn't know what she would be looking to see. _He_ didn't know about the dream she was having. He didn't know how much she had been thinking of him in the last several weeks. _And he hasn't been thinking of you_ , she told herself harshly. _You are good friends, and that is obviously where it ends._

"I'm having some issues with this elixir here, Cissa – _Narcissa._ Narcissa." Lucius' voice had pierced her thoughts, startling her, and she nearly missed his slip-up. When it finally registered and she looked up at him, he was decidedly staring down at his book, not reading but avoiding Narcissa's gaze.

"Did you just call me 'Cissa'?"

Lucius squirmed. "I, ah… sorry, Black, pretend it didn't happen." He voice was returning to the stuffy, pompous nature it took when he was either over-confident or uncomfortable – he hadn't spoken to her this way since before they had become friends. "You don't like being called Cissy by anyone who's not family, and Narcissa is a long name – "

Narcissa smirked, perfectly amused with Lucius' reaction. "Same number of syllables as 'Lucius', actually."

"Yes… yes well, in my head I've just been… calling you 'Cissa' as of late. Was never meant to come out loud," he sniffed.

Narcissa's smirk became a smile, no matter how much she wanted to keep teasing him. "Lucius, you can… you can call me Cissa if you want to, you know."

Without moving his head from staring at his book, he glanced up at her. "Really?"

"Of course. No one's ever called me that, strangely enough. And I like it. It's pretty."

Lucius' face flooded with relief – he really had never meant to call her that outside of his own mind. A nickname seemed too personal when not all too long ago he had had to call her Miss Black. "Alright then, Cissa. Could you help me on this?"

The two spent the remainder of their time that evening talking solely about schoolwork, while inside their heads their thoughts mirrored each others', the same warm feeling spreading within them as it had in the Three Broomsticks. Strangely enough, Narcissa noticed before acutely ignoring, there was no excuse of butterbeer this time.

"He was doing _what_ to you in your dream?" Amanda Burke exclaimed from her cross-legged perch on the commonroom couch, hugging a pillow to her chest as she listened to her friend's tale. Narcissa had decided after her most recent study time with Lucius that she had to tell _someone_ about her thoughts, for they were overwhelming when kept to herself. This was usually when she would turn to her sisters, however she felt as though she could very well write to either of them about such a dream involving Lucius Malfoy as she could cut off her own foot.

"Shh!" Narcissa looked around to see if anyone was paying them any attention. "Will you please be more discrete. Look, I thought I'd share, but it's just a dream. It doesn't mean a thing."

"Narcissa. Come _on._ Obviously it means something, or else your subconscious mind wouldn't have built on it _three times_."

"Dreams are often nonsense. Just because he was there and it also included sex doesn't mean I want those two things together."

Amanda looked at her with something akin to pity, as if she was sorry Narcissa couldn't see the whole picture herself. "It means you're thinking an awful lot about a certain someone, hon, even if you're not aware of it."

Narcissa bit her lip, looking across the room to where Lucius was sitting with Macnair. Her and Lucius were so often together as of late that sitting apart as they were then was something of an odd occurrence in the Slytherin commonroom. He was focused over a game of chess with his friend, his eyes following his players as they carried out his orders obediently. He looked the same as he had in her dream, albeit not glowing warmly – tall and somehow graceful, even with his just-broadening shoulders. He had confided in her that he was planning on growing his hair long, since his father had always insisted on shearing it short, and it had this funny way of mussing itself up at the length it was now that Narcissa knew shouldn't make her smile.

The blonde girl gave a small sigh. "I don't know what I'm thinking, Manda. I refuse to be… I don't know, _powerless_ to him, I'm not going to be desperate – "

"You can want someone without being desperate or pathetic you know, Narcissa," Amanda said, knowing her friend struggled with this concept. "Everyone wants somebody. It's human. And if I'm not mistaken, he doesn't seem like he _wants_ you to be powerless to him. Didn't you say he's really supportive of you wanting to go to university?"

That's true, he had surprised her with that. If anything, he was the most supportive ally she had at Hogwarts besides Amanda, and even she didn't quite understand why Narcissa wished for post-NEWT level education the way Lucius seemed to.

Saving Narcissa from having to speak further on her emotions, it came time to head up to the Great Hall for dinner. Amanda sighed, gathering her afro into a large poof atop her head as she stood with Narcissa. "Well, let me know if you have any more of these dreams… And don't let them make things weird between you two. You seem so happy."

"We are happy," Narcissa agreed, catching sight of Lucius, who waved and waited for her by the foot of the stairs. "He's one of my best friends."

"And I'm sure the sex would be _fantastic_ ," Amanda muttered.

"Well if that dream was anything to go off of, you're not wrong," Narcissa smirked in spite of herself.

Drawing level to the young blond man, Amanda chortled, just loud enough for Narcissa to hear. She appeared to be appraising Lucius in an all new light. "I'm sorry, just, Merlin… Who would've known, Narcissa Black, dreaming of _Malfo – "_

 _"_ _Shh!"_


	7. An Unpleasant Patriarch

_Dear Bella,_

 _I am_ so _excited to be coming home in a couple days – the castle looks amazing, of course, but it's not quite the same as having the holiday with you all. A Christmas that doesn't include shouting matches and the breaking of ancient heirlooms wouldn't quite be Christmas, you know?_

 _As for your question – which was extremely uncalled for, I might add – no, he is not my lover. We're really good friends. I believe he wanted me at the beginning of the year, but that faded and made it possible for us to actually get along. That's all._

 _See you soon, and love to the rest,_

 _Cissy_

The train rumbled along through the snowy landscape, the red exterior of the cars frosted over like pastry, contrasted greatly by the warm compartments full of laughing students inside.

One particular compartment held Lucius and Narcissa, the later curled up under a blanket with a book. Amanda, Walden, and a fellow Slytherin named Alexander Nott were sitting across from them, and Severus next to Narcissa. The trolley had left the group loaded with sweets – Severus' eyes had nearly popped out of his head – and they were all sharing from a communal pile, laughing and being more jolly than their stereotype often dictated. Narcissa and Lucius' banter was amusing their peers, and both Amanda and Walden could not quite understand how on earth the blondes both failed to realize how flirtatious they were being.

"All I'm saying, Black," Lucius' eyes twinkled. "Is that a _lady_ shouldn't necessarily be reading, what was it?" He lifted her book so that he could read its title, despite her laughing protests. _"'The Most Destructive Curses and Hexes of the Nineteenth and Twentieth Centuries'._ What would your family say?"

Narcissa sneered playfully, wrenching her book back. "Well considering my father gave me this book for my birthday last year, I doubt they'd be too surprised. Since when has a Black child ever been punished for studying dark arts as a hobby? Besides, knowledge is knowledge."

"Ah, I see – aiming to turn out like your eldest sister?"

"You'd better hope I'm not aiming to be my eldest sister, Malfoy, or you're dead already."

He tilted his head back and laughed loudly. "What a wife you'll make someday, Black."

Narcissa shrugged. "If my husband isn't slightly afraid for his life throughout our marriage I think I will have failed as a wife."

The group laughed and Amanda raised her bottle of pumpkin juice in a toast, "Here, here!"

Narcissa smiled at her friend, noticing how close she was sitting to Macnair and making a mental note to ask her about the two of them later.

"Not many people stayed at the school this break huh?" Nott commented once the laughter had calmed down. "Most of Slytherin house is heading home."

Lucius shrugged. "If it were up to me, I'd be staying at the school this break. But ever since that Dumbledore inquired into my life and asked my father if everything was alright at home, seeing as I would stay at the school for every break possible, I've been having to head home to keep up 'appearances'. I say, if the rumours are true and he's in line for being headmaster next year after Dippet retires, we'll have no privacy whatsoever."

"I'd be staying at school too," Severus quietly agreed. Narcissa looked over at the young boy in worry, wondering what exactly happened to him at home.

Lucius ruffled Severus' hair over Narcissa's shoulder. "Maybe next year you'll stay, or we can work it out to have you visit all of our houses in a circuit so you never have to be at your own." Snape beamed at this notion, and Narcissa's heart leaped at Lucius' casual kindness – she beat it back down as quickly as she could.

Hours later, the train was chugging into the station in London. "Oh, it's even snowing here!" Narcissa exclaimed, leaning over Lucius to press her face against the window. Lucius laughed, extremely aware of her body pressed against his.

"What is your obsession with snow all about, Cissa?" He asked quietly enough so their companions didn't hear his nickname for her. He was quite possessive over it, he found.

"I don't know, it's just so beautiful, how it sticks to even the smallest tree branch… and I suppose happy memories of playing in it. Never made a snow man before?"

Lucius shrugged, standing to gather their trunks from above their heads as the train halted. "With who, the house elf?" Narcissa's brow furrowed at this – the thought of growing up without sisters and cousins to play with was unimaginable to her, as for her parents were not exactly the playful type. She couldn't imagine Lucius' parents being any more inclined for snow play with their son.

Once on the platform, the group split, bidding each other goodbye until the Malfoys' solstice ball. "Try to spend time with Lucius somehow," Amanda muttered to Narcissa as they hugged. Narcissa smiled but only bid her goodbye, earning her a stern look from her friend.

"Oh no," Narcissa said, looking around once it was only Lucius and herself left. "Severus must've slipped away before we could say goodbye to him. I do hope he's okay at home…"

Lucius looked skeptical, but just then his face fell void of all emotion and his back became rigidly straight, focusing on something over Narcissa's head. She was only confused for a moment before turning around and catching sight of the formidable Abraxas Malfoy.

Abraxas walked stiffly over to the pair, looking thoroughly unimpressed with his surroundings. "Lucius. Took your time," he said simply, as if he could and should have controlled the speed of the train. He turned to Narcissa, looking her almost indecently up and down. "And I see you've taken the company of…?"

Narcissa swallowed any snappy retort for Lucius' sake – Abraxas Malfoy very well knew who she was, of course, and was only asking to make her feel uncomfortable. Instead, she smiled sweetly, curtsying gracefully and inclining her head slightly. "Black, sir, Narcissa Black."

"Ah, Cygnus' youngest. Three girls, I don't envy the man." He then turned away from her completely, clearly only addressing Lucius. "Your mother would have been here to retrieve you; however, she is in Italy visiting her deplorable sister until the solstice. Sending the house elf is not an option if we wish to keep up appearances – although I hardly think that is exactly an issue around _these_ people. Anyways, here I am. Now let's go."

So that was why Lucius had looked so startled upon seeing his father – he had been expecting his mum. Narcissa disliked how the man referred to the people around them. Sure, some were muggles or wizards just as good as, but also present were other ancient families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight – Abraxas was in poor mental health indeed if he believed Malfoys were better than Blacks or the like. Malfoys were not nearly as old, nor as undeniably pure – everyone knew that.

What she hated more, however, was the distress Lucius was obviously in. The knuckles of the hand holding his trunk were white, the other hand clenched just a tightly. His face was unreadable to anyone except perhaps her – his eyes gave him away, however, as he refused to stare his father in the eye, like prey trying to avoid spurring on a predator. She had never seen him look so tense.

"Yes, sir," Lucius said quietly, not looking at Narcissa. She panicked – she didn't want to let Lucius go home to be alone with his father all break, only to see her again at the ball. He couldn't spend his break with no one to talk to, cooped up in some drafty manor with his fearful father.

"Actually, sir," Narcissa quipped up, keeping her voice soft and respectful. Her mind was racing. Lucius looked down at her in horror, but she kept going, causing Abraxas to turn back to face her. "I was given clear and strict instructions to ask your permission to let Lucius accompany me home to spend some time at the Black household. Just until the Solstice Ball, at least."

The elder Malfoy raised his eyebrows, looking from Lucius and back to her. He seemed slightly surprised that she had the guts to speak to him more than absolutely necessary. "Instructions, hm? You Blacks wishing to worm their way into our good books?"

Narcissa's blood boiled at his rudeness, her Black temper rising dangerously close to the surface. _Keep it together for Lucius' wellbeing_ , she told herself, taking a calming breath and smiling all the broader. "Nothing that sinister, Mr. Malfoy, just friendly relations between two respectable families for the holidays. Unless, of course, you have plans already laid for the two of you? I wouldn't want to disrupt anything."

He didn't, of course he didn't, and Abraxas knew this sharp little witch knew this. With a grimace that could not in any way be mistaken for a genuine smile, he replied, "I don't see why Lucius shouldn't strengthen his relations with your family. Now that I see my trip here was in vain, however, I wish I hadn't wasted my time. You'd best send word beforehand next time, Miss Black, for such short notice may be seen as incredibly rude in the future." And without so much as a goodbye to his son, the man turned and strode away, aparating once through the crowd.

"Well Lucius," Narcissa's smile immediately dropped. "What an intolerable ass you have for a father."

Lucius stared at her in shock for a long moment before, to Narcissa's relief, he burst out laughing. "Yes, yes he is – but Cissa, did you plan this? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Narcissa's face turned pinkish as she craned her neck looking around for her family. "No, and I'm sorry to spring this on you – I didn't plan it, it-it just came out. I didn't want to let you go home with him and not talk to anyone for weeks, I just couldn't…"

While she was looking around, Lucius could only gaze at her in awe. She had talked down his father in a way he had never done in his entire life. She kept her cool while he had insulted her family – something he knew was extremely difficult for her – and smiled sweetly until she got her way. And all for _him_ , because she was worried. "Thank you," he said simply to his friend, who paused in her search for a moment to smile up at him.

"Don't mention it. You deserve a proper holiday. Oh – I see them." She turned and began to make her way through the throng of people, Lucius following her. Suddenly he was very aware of who he was about to be around.

"Ah… and you're sure your family won't mind?"

"Hm? Oh, are you kidding? They'll be thrilled – might assume we're getting married, but thrilled nonetheless. Just, er, keep your cool."

Lucius scoffed. "Keep my 'cool'?"

Narcissa nodded solemnly. "Blacks are a highly sarcastic brood, so don't take anything too seriously. Bella will give you hell, but you can handle her. Also we're fairly certain my aunt can smell fear, so yes – keep your cool."

Just then the crowd cleared, and Lucius saw a group of people cloaked in billowing black waiting for them, their heads held dramatically high and their expressions haughty. Lucius gulped hard and approached the imposing Noble and Most Ancient Black Family with what he hoped appeared to be minimal concern.


	8. Black Hall

Narcissa had been correct in her prediction that they would be happy to see Lucius – her mother Druella was practically beside herself, drawing Lucius close into a very uncharacteristic hug, much to his and everyone else's surprise.

The youngest Black daughter had a rather large welcoming party, quite opposed to Lucius' underwhelming encounter with his father. Cygnus and Druella were both there, along with Andromeda and Bellatrix, who had practically thrown themselves on their youngest sister in a hug, all three in a fit of joyous laughter at being reunited. Evan had come along for the ride, evidently, and had clapped Lucius on the shoulder in greeting. And to pick up Sirius (who Lucius had admittedly forgotten existed) were Walburga, Orion, and young Regulus.

After their greetings, the group began moving out of the station. Narcissa had been absconded by her sisters, arms linked with her in the middle, and she threw an apologetic look over her shoulder at Lucius as he was snatched up by her mother.

Sliding her arm through Lucius', Druella walked with him, her husband on her other side. "So, Lucius, just finishing up your last year at Hogwarts, correct?"

He nodded, grateful that he had been received so warmly. "Yes, Mrs. Black, finally the end is in sight."

"And Head Boy I hear?" Again he nodded, and she squeezed his arm with hers. "Excellent, excellent. Our Narcissa is a prefect, as you know – she's _such_ a dear, isn't she?"

Lucius smiled, knowing that Narcissa would be mortified to hear her mother talk her up to him. "I agree, and some of the highest marks in the school as well. She's extremely impressive." Druella positively beamed.

Ahead with Narcissa, her sisters were pelting her for answers as to why she had brought Lucius home.

"How _dare_ you tell me there's nothing in between the two of you and then bring him home without warning?" Bellatrix demanded. "I feel so betrayed."

"I told you that because it's _true_ , there isn't anything more than friendship between us. He was going to have to go home with his father, his mother is away, and this man, he's horrid – I couldn't just let him be alone with him for weeks."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "If that was purely the reason you could very well bring home the entire Slytherin house, couldn't you? There's no shortage of parental abuse amongst snakes."

"Such a proud Slytherin alumnus, aren't you Andy?" Bellatrix snapped. "But she's got a point, Cissy, and I mean Lucius has obviously survived this far into his life without your help."

"Well, now he doesn't have to."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "Planning on being in his life for the remainder of it, hm?"

"Well – n-no, I just mean – "

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter, startling the crowd around her. "Oh, _Cissy_ , you're falling fast aren't you!"

"No!" Narcissa was blushing and attempting to smack Bellatrix with the arm that was linked with hers.

"Oh, she is," Andromeda said with a laugh not quite as maniacal as Bellatrix's, leaning in to give her little sister a kiss on the cheek.

Black Hall, although not as large and Malfoy Manor, was a grand building which displayed the antiquity of its family through its medieval architecture and ancient stone. Walburga and Orion and their sons, Lucius knew, usually resided in Grimmauld Place in London, the city dwelling having been passed to them upon their marriage and Cygnus been given the country manor upon his. From what Lucius could understand the family would gather at different houses throughout various holidays, however the manor was a favourite since it gave everyone the most room.

Flooding into the foyer, two house elves ran forwards to grab their luggage. One of them was particularly old, and bowed so low to Narcissa that its nose brushed the floor. "Mistress Cissy, welcome home!" its gravelly voice filled with emotion upon the return of one of its favourite masters.

Whereas Lucius wrinkled his nose, Narcissa actually smiled down at the elf. "Thank you, Kreature, oh how I missed your good work at Hogwarts! Would you put Lucius' things in the Blue Room? He'll be staying with us for a while."

Kreature's beady eyes welled up with tears at Narcissa's claim to have missed him, and turned to bow just as low to Lucius. "Master Lucius, welcome to Black Hall."

"Er, thank you," Lucius replied haltingly, having never thanked a house elf before in his life but wanting to appease Narcissa, who seemed to do so with ease and grace.

The elves lugged the trunks up the stairs leading to the second and third floors. Narcissa turned to Lucius with a smile. "Kreature has been with us for generations, as with his ancestors before him. He's usually at my aunt and uncle's house, but he goes wherever they go. Most loyal thing you'll ever find – his greatest wish is to have his head removed and put on the wall of Grimmauld Place once he becomes too old for service, just like the rest of his family."

Lucius stared at her wide-eyed, entirely at a loss for words. Narcissa only laughed. "Believe me, I can't make this stuff up. Take notice of the abundance of skulls on the mantelpiece in the sitting room. Only one of them is human, at least."

Just then Bellatrix swung into the hall, supporting herself on the doorframe. "Come on, you two, Grandma Black's here and wanting to see you. Malfoy, we usually don't allow vermin in the sitting room, but we'll let you in just this once, okay?" And she swung back out, not giving him time to retort.

Narcissa winced, moving towards the door her sister had just disappeared through. "Oh, I didn't know she was here. She'll like you, at least, a Malfoy. I'm sorry though, she's just as brash as Bella at times."

Entering the darkly furbished yet large-windowed room, Lucius and Narcissa joined Bellatrix, Andromeda, Regulus, Evan, and Sirius, all of who were perched on various furniture around who was unmistakably Grandma Black. She was dressed all in black (a common theme within her family, Lucius thought), the thousands of onyx beads which covered her attire glistening in the natural light from the snowy grounds outside. Silver hair was tucked up underneath a fascinator and her bony hand rested on a silver gilded walking cane, the handle in the form of a snake's head.

"Malfoy, you say?" the grand matriarch said loudly as Lucius crossed the room to kiss her hand in greeting – evidently her hearing was going. "We haven't married one of them in decades. Still pure?" She looked pointedly at Lucius, who had retreated back to stand beside Narcissa.

"Y-yes," Lucius replied, Narcissa and the others trying to conceal their urge to laugh.

"Good. Too many people becoming relaxed with the old ways, these days."

"To be fair, grandma," Narcissa said with a roll of her eyes as she sat herself on the arm of a loveseat. "We are all running out of people who your generation will deem pure enough to marry."

"Nonsense, Narcissa, there are plenty of options if you just look inwards. Keeping the family blood close is the best way to protect our future, if you ask me."

"Our genetic make up would disagree," muttered Andromeda, causing her sisters and cousins to snicker.

Either choosing to ignore Andromeda's comment or not hearing her, the elderly lady continued, "I take it you're intending to wed Narcissa here?"

"Ah yes, because the _only_ reason a sixteen-year-old girl is going to have a friend of the opposite sex is that she wants to get hitched and pump out his babies as soon as possible," Bellatrix drawled – no matter how disgusting she believed Narcissa and Lucius' relationship might actually be, Cissy was still her little sister, and she would only stand to have her teased by herself and Andromeda.

The woman looked in dismay at her oldest granddaughter. "Bellatrix, we all know you're not a lady, however would you at least pretend to be one occasionally?" Sirius snickered at this, earning a hard _whap_ on the back of the head from Bellatrix. Lucius could have sworn he saw the old lady smirk before tapping her cane on the floor. "Anyways, tea!"

Lucius was just finishing getting settled in his room – the Blue Room, as it was called, for the colour of the wallpaper and drapes – after his first day and dinner with the Black family. Narcissa had been right in warning him beforehand that dinner tended to be a loud affair when everyone was together. He had witnessed Walburga and Cygnus having something of a yelling match (which had turned into French midway through) over the origin of a particular set of goblets after several glasses of wine, Bellatrix blasting Sirius' plate to smithereens after he had thrown food into her hair, and Narcissa and Evan nearly pissing themselves with laughter as Andromeda charmed Orion's fork so that any food he tried picking up fell off right before he got it to his mouth.

He was lying on his bed reading when he heard a soft knock on his door. Sitting up he called quietly, "Come in." He desperately hoped it wouldn't be Kreature – for all that he would be polite to it for Narcissa's sake, the decrepit, morbid elf still creeped the hell out of him.

To his delight, Narcissa peaked her head in, sliding into the room before softly shutting the door behind her. Her hair was tied up messily and she wore an oversized, cream-coloured sweater over a pair of loose pajama pants and thick socks. "Hi," she murmured with a smile.

"Hi," he said, also smiling and setting his book aside. "I feel as though I'll be thrown out if they discover you in here."

She laughed, careful not to be too loud. "Then we'll just have to be quiet." He moved over so that she could sit next to him on the bed, and she tucked her legs up beneath her once she did. "So," she said, still smiling. "Are you comfortable? Warm enough? It gets just as cold as Hogwarts here at night, I swear. I have extra blankets if you need."

Lucius chuckled at her eagerness. "I'm _fine_ , Cissa, your family has been extremely welcoming. Loud, like you said they would be, but welcoming."

"Well they like you – you're very likable, you know." Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light, and the way she said it made him question his conviction that she would never flirt with him. He stared at her for another long moment before speaking at the same time as her.

"Lucius – "

"Cissa – "

They smiled at each other and she looked down at her lap. "You go."

"Alright, well just… thank you, for bringing me here. I haven't told you much about my relationship with my father, but you seem to have picked up slightly upon it, and now I'm here, with you and…"

Narcissa felt as though she was melting – she was more comfortable in her own house than at Hogwarts, no matter how much time she spent there, and it seemed to be ridding her of her usual resolve when it came to various romantic thoughts and feelings. She was certain that her face fully betrayed how happy she was as she rested her head in her hand and looked at him.

It did, and he could hardly breathe under the intense of her gaze. _She feels something too. She must, look at how she's looking at me._

 _He must feel something similar to what I'm feeling right now. His eyes, they're so warm…_

"…Cissa, I – "

The floorboards creaked in the hallway outside his door, causing them both to jump. Narcissa sprang off the bed as if she'd been shocked. "I'm sorry," she whispered, afraid they'd been too loud. "I should get back to bed, in case for some reason someone goes looking."

He nodded, slightly dazed, and she gave him one last smile before sliding soundlessly out the door. Lying back on his bed he rubbed his face with his hands, his mind solely focused on that look in her eyes and how they had somehow leaned so close towards each other without realizing.


	9. Snow Play and the Prospect of Courting

"Come, come, come," Narcissa grinned as she tugged a reluctant Lucius out the kitchen door and into the frosty white expanse of the back property.

Lucius was less than enthusiastic about whatever it was Narcissa was so eager to do. It had been a few days since his arrival at Black Hall, and he was starting to become comfortable at the place, however comfortable for Lucius rarely ever meant running around. "Cissa, really, what are we doing?"

She let go of Lucius' gloved hand – she had suited him up with all of his warmest outerwear – and began walking away from him into the centre of the lawn. "You said you've never built a snowman before – well consider this your lucky day, Malfoy, because I am going to show you how it's done."

He looked skeptical as he slowly followed her – there was a good foot of snow on the ground now, and he picked up his feet awkwardly to move through it. "Really, Cissa, you don't have to do that…"

"Of course I don't have to, Lucius, no one's holding me at wand point. I want to. Oh, wait," she had turned back to look at him and seemed to remember something as she took out her wand and tapped both of their legs. Lucius felt as though the fabric of his trousers had stiffened slightly. "That'll keep them water resistant, at least for a good while. Don't need to give you some excuse like 'I'm too wet and cold' to not be out here!" And with that, she sat herself down right in the snow, kept perfectly dry by her handy charm.

"I don't particularly understand the appeal of this, is all… we _will_ get cold, and _why_ build a humanoid figure out of snow, anyways? Who first thought of doing that?" When she only continued to stare blankly at him, clearing unimpressed, he looked back towards the many windows of the house which overlooked the lawn. He didn't fancy the idea of Grandma Black or Cygnus or Walburga watching him behave like a snotty-nosed school boy in the cold, especially with their youngest girl. "What if someone sees?"

Narcissa snorted. "Stop acting like this is the equivalent to stripping naked and snogging in the middle of a dinner party. Playing in the snow isn't _scandalous_ – if someone sees us, then maybe they'll even join in. Merlin knows by the look of you that you need a little fun."

His eyes crinkled at the tease, a proper smile finally gracing his face. She was looking up at him with the brightest of eyes, her pretty mouth curved in a smile, and he couldn't find it in himself to say no. "Hey, I _do_ have fun. You're the hermit with your volumes and volumes of spellbooks, Black," he teased back, and Narcissa knew she had won.

"Well then, help me up and let's get going."

The snowman was erected with much laughter, and Narcissa was thrilled with how much Lucius actually seemed to enjoy it. They hoisted the mounds of snow atop one another together, slipping in the powdery whiteness and shoving each other over. _He's just another boy_ , Narcissa thought warmly as she watched Lucius laugh so hard he couldn't stand up. _When he's not worried about keeping up a cool exterior, he's just another seventeen-year-old boy._

Narcissa shrieked suddenly, causing Lucius to stand up and whirl around, hand reaching for his wand. No attacker awaited his fury, however, for she had only been hit square in the neck with a snowball thrown by Bellatrix, who had just appeared from the kitchen. "Merlin's shorts, Bella, only a coward hits from behind! You've neglected a decade of dueling lessons," She snarled playfully back at her sister, already reaching down to gather snow to pelt back.

"But your reaction was worth it," Bella laughed back, running towards them only to slam into her sister, knocking her to the ground.

As the girls basically wrestled on the ground while in a fit of hysterics, each trying to shove snow down each other's collars – _I suppose this is just what siblings do?_ Lucius wondered – Rodolphus emerged from the kitchens. He raised an arm in greeting, "Malfoy! Never pegged you as one for snowmen, somehow."

Lucius couldn't help but smile as he waved back. "I've never been before this ridiculous family."

 _"_ _Andy!"_ Bellatrix suddenly hollered. _"Get your arse out here! Bring Reggie and the disappointment!"_

Not moments later Andromeda strode out, buttoning up her coat as she went. "How dare you make a snowman without me, Cissy! And Bella, don't call Sirius the disappointment, or he'll only end up stuffing doxys in your shoes again." Behind her, Regulus and Sirius ran out, grabbing fistfuls of snow to throw at each other as they went. Being only twelve and ten, it was possible that they were the only ones there of the appropriate age for snow play, Lucius thought, however no one around him seemed to care.

"I told you people would join us," Narcissa said breathlessly to Lucius once she had broken free from Bellatrix. "Things can be different when it's just us at home, you know? You can act however you want here. No one will get mad at you." She explained this softly to her friend, as if she didn't wish to be condescending but wasn't sure if he knew this basic fact. Indeed, Narcissa knew the importance of keeping up social appearances, however when it was in her own home she never saw any harm in relaxing the façade.

"Exactly," said Rodolphus, who had caught the gist of Narcissa's speech (to Lucius' slight embarrassment). "For example, here I can do _this – "_

Bellatrix screamed with laughter as Rodolphus grabbed her about the waist from behind and hoisted her into the air, spinning them around several times before collapsing into a drift. "You great blundering oaf," Bellatrix could be heard saying, however she was grinning ear-to-ear, and didn't stop him when he leaned in to kiss her.

"Has she told you if they're officially dating or not?" Andromeda muttered to Narcissa, coming over from her snowball fight with the two young boys.

"No, but they do actually seem quite fond of each other," Narcissa beamed at the happy pair. "Who knew."

Andromeda's brow furrowed, contrasting with Narcissa's delighted expression. "Trust _her_ to get with someone so cruel."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Andy, she's happy. Can you not be pleased for her?"

The brunette shrugged moodily – Narcissa was caught off guard by sweet Andy's displeasure with Bellatrix and Rodolphus' happiness. Out of anyone in the family, Andromeda was usually the first to accept anything even if she herself didn't understand or approve. "If _I_ was with someone she didn't like, I don't think she'd be happy just because I was."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Narcissa asked incredulously. "You've never been with anyone that she has had a problem with, so where are you getting this from?"

"Nothing, Cissy, forget I said anything. Of course you like the cruel type, I forgot," snarled Andromeda, glaring in Lucius' direction (who was currently in a snow battle with their two younger cousins and not paying the sisters ay attention) then turning around to stomp back inside.

"Andy, wait! You just got out here!"

"I'm cold," is all Andromeda called back before shutting the kitchen door behind her, leaving a hurt and confused Narcissa in her wake.

"Ooh, Narcissa, you'd look divine in this one," Druella called to her daughter, leaning over to peer through a frost-laced shop window.

Narcissa came over to her mother's side only to wrinkle her nose at the hideous excuse of a dress that her mother seemed to think would somehow flatter her. "Surely we can find something less frilly? And black, it's tradition for it to be black and I won't change that." Druella herself was always impeccably dressed, however she always managed to find the worst pieces for her daughters.

Druella sighed, standing up straight. "I swear I was never this picky with my mother at my seventeenth birthday. I simply put on whatever she liked and that was that – and look at me, I married a Black!"

Narcissa smirked as she snaked her arm through the elder witch's. "Mum, we both know that's not true. Besides, Grandma Rosier wasn't even the biggest fan of dad to begin with, so she was surely not dressing you to impress him."

Her mother laughed melodically, gracefully covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "Your memory is also far too sharp for my own good, sweetheart."

The two women strolled arm and arm down the snowy streets of Wizarding London, fairy lights floating above their heads and carols faintly heard over the bustle of the city. Druella had finally insisted on taking Narcissa out for dress shopping, seeing as her seventeenth birthday was in February and Mrs. Black was _not_ one for such large decisions being made last minute.

Narcissa had been reluctant to leave Lucius alone with the family – they had been thick as thieves during the last week – until Cygnus had offered him access to his library, which was an honour he did not extend often to those outside of his relatives. Druella and Narcissa had left as Cygnus and Lucius were deep in political conversation, the elder man evidentially just as thrilled as Lucius to have someone to discuss this particular interest with (Narcissa and her father often had intellectual conversations, much to her mother's chagrin, however wizarding politics usually made Narcissa too frustrated to discuss them at any length).

"So," Druella began, Narcissa recognizing the tone of voice so that she knew what her mother was going to say before she did so. "Lucius seems to be settling into the family rather well – which is quite the feat I must say. And ah… you two seem to spend every waking moment together, hm?"

She sighed, her breath fogging instantly in a cloud about her face. "Mother, please, I _know_ how eager you are for me to say that the two of us are an item, but your prodding and hinting isn't about to make it happen. I've told you we're good friends –"

Druella shook her head, waving her free hand to hush her daughter. "Alright, alright, no need to get all defensive, Narcissa, it isn't attractive for a young lady. Neither is rolling your eyes," she scolded as the young blonde did so. "In that case, I must let you know that Nicklaus Almqvist has written us asking to take you out for dinner someday soon."

Narcissa's gait slowed. "O-oh, really? As in a date? Really?"

Druella couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's shock. "Yes, of course a _date_ , silly girl. He's quite enamoured with you, I believe, and would like to treat you to a lovely evening. So I shall write back as soon and we are home and tell him tomorrow at seven."

This time Narcissa halted her walking completely. "What? Tomorrow? He's… he's Bella's age, is that not far too old?"

Her mother laughed again – this reaction was starting to seriously tick Narcissa off. "Narcissa, your father is eight years my senior and we married when I was nineteen. Four years is nothing. And he's quite handsome, yes?"

"Well, yes, but – "

"And you've made it perfectly clear that you and Lucius are _not_ a couple, correct?"

"Yes, but – "

"Well then, it's settled," Druella stated firmly, obviously pleased. "He will come by and pick you up tomorrow evening and drop you off later that night. Naturally you shouldn't really be courted until you've turned seventeen, however you've always looked mature for your age and you're less than two months out anyways. We'll get you looking wonderful and you shall simply awe the man. Oh, this gown, surely you can't have any qualms over _this_ one…"

Narcissa's mind was whirring as she deftly followed her mother into yet another robe shop, the woman prattling on all the while. She was certain it was a bad sign that above the possibility of an uncomfortable dinner date with a near stranger, she held a greater dread over telling Lucius the news.


	10. A Newfound Rival

**Sorry for the screwy chapter! Uploaded it in a different way and it appears to be fixed. To make up for it it'll be a two-chapter day. Thanks for reading**

The grated fire in the sitting room didn't do very much in the way of warming the large space, so piles of blankets were needed to keep the occupants of the room warm as they sipped hot tea and cocoa in the chilly morning light. Evan had joined them again the night before as well as Rodolphus, causing the seating arrangements to be rather cramped. Bellatrix had taken this as opportunity to perch herself on Rodolphus' lap, burrowing under their shared blanket.

"Cozy there, are you?" Evan smirked at the pair. "What an _adorable_ couple of lovebirds."

"I'm only here before your fat arse took up the last available seat, Rosier. Besides, he's warm," Bellatrix spat to her cousin, nestling in closer to the man she sat upon. Rodolphus shrugged, evidentially not caring what her motives were as long as she paid him attention.

Narcissa was squished up next to Lucius on one side and Regulus on the other, the young boy not wanting to be left out of the older teenagers' conversation. Andromeda was curled up in her own chair reading, but Sirius was no where to be found. Narcissa was also reading, her large volume propped up on her raised knees and the blanket was cocooned around her shoulders as she held her warm mug in her lap. Lucius was reading Narcissa's book – a revised version of the Rise of Merlin – from beside her, nursing his own drink and sharing her blanket.

He couldn't help but want to be close to this girl, and rejoiced inwardly whenever the chance arose. There didn't seem to be a genre of book that she didn't enjoy – he swore he had seen her with a muggle novel of some sort, which he knew he should care about but couldn't bring himself to.

The more time he spent around her and her family together the more similarities _and_ differences he saw between her and them. Narcissa's temper, quick wit and keen mind hailed from the Blacks. She had told him about how her father had insisted that beginning on the girls' tenth birthdays they would be taught how to properly duel, for he did not wish to leave his daughters defenceless in a world where they were to be seen as meek and demure, and that all three girls were now extremely adept fighters. He had learned that her mother had once thought the Blacks as superior to herself, causing an imbalance of power early in Druella and Cygnus' marriage, however she had grown to appreciate what she as a Rosier could bring to the family over the years – this gave Narcissa the conviction that she was fully capable of standing her own next to whoever her husband may be, always supportive but intensely independent. Lucius had learned just how fiercely loyal Narcissa was to her family, how a part of her they were and how desperately proud she was to be a Black.

The blonde differed to the rest of her family, however, in her level-headedness. True, she could be quick to anger, which seemed to be a common family trait, however she was alone in the skill to mask this temper when the need arose. She also seemed intensely aware of the emotions of others around her, always able to sense what was being felt and the best way to deal with it – something that was severely lacking amongst her other relatives. This skill alone terrified Lucius, for he was certain that she could often sense just how much he had grown to care for her.

"Done this page?" She murmured, bringing him back to the present moment.

Lucius smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, completely zoned out of it. But yes, go ahead and turn."

She did so, immersing herself once again in the historic tale of the gifted young Slytherin. She enjoyed breaks from school when she had time to read material aside from what was assigned in class, and also when her _dear_ family would be quiet enough for her to do so. To her disappointment, however, this peace didn't last much longer.

"So, Cissy, ready for your date tonight?" Bellatrix said in a sing-song voice. Narcissa's breath hitched as she felt Lucius stiffen beside her – she had meant to tell him before her family had to chance to, however she had yet to find the right words to do so.

"Date?" Evan said in confusion, eyeing how Lucius looked slightly stricken. "With who?"

"Almqvist," Bellatrix purred with a growing grin, eyes flashing maliciously at the destressed Lucius. She had not realized that the boy had not known, but all the better.

"The Swede?" Rodolphus asked and she nodded.

"Yes, Nicklaus apparently has quite the thing for our blonde beauty here, or so says his letter. I knew it was a good idea to bring him along that time to Hogsmeade. He's picking you up at seven, right Cissy?"

Narcissa's eyes were boring a hole into the page of her book, unable to look at Lucius nor her sister. "Yes, seven," she replied calmly, flipping the page so it appeared that she was reading. "At least that's what mum wrote back to him saying."

Lucius felt like he was going to be sick. _Almqvist_ , the man who had eyed Narcissa so intensely in the Three Broomsticks all those weeks ago. He should have known. Why hadn't he asked Narcissa out before Nicklaus had the chance, why had he wasted away his time here adoring her from afar so while she was available for another man to swoop in, why oh why –

At that moment something strange happened. It was small, but at the exact same time Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Evan jumped in their seats, as if shocked by a spark. It was slight enough that Lucius was not sure if he had imagined it, however he looked over to Narcissa to see that she had looked up from her page and was staring at the three of them with slightly narrowed eyes.

Bellatrix stepped slightly from Rodolphus' lap as they rose, removing their blankets and setting down their tea.

"Going somewhere?" Narcissa asked, wondering what she had missed.

"Yes," Bellatrix grinned, adopting her disgusting baby voice. "Big gwown-up things, baby sister. Sorry!" She flounced over to kiss Narcissa's cheek quickly before doing the same to an equally confused Andromeda then grabbing Rodolphus' hand and skipping from the room, Evan following behind with a hasty goodbye. Narcissa and Andromeda looked at each other with matching frowns as they heard the front door slam.

"…Christmas shopping?" Andromeda offered incredulously before craning her head to see the grandfather clock. "Wait, what time is it? Ah, I'm sorry, I gotta run too."

"What? Where?"

"I might not be back until you're gone on your date, so if I miss you, have fun!" She too hurriedly kissed Narcissa on the cheek, not answering her sister's question before she exited the room, and shortly after, the house.

Lucius looked back down at Narcissa, whose jaw was set in a way he knew to be dangerous. "Hey, Reg?" The young boy looked eagerly up at him. "I bet Sirius is up to something much more exciting than us here. How about you go find him?"

Regulus slid off the couch sulkily, slumping onto the floor before scrambling to his feet. "Okay. Could we do something later? While Cissy is gone?"

Lucius smiled. "Sure thing. We'll go outside, maybe." This appeased Regulus enough to send him from the room, and Lucius finally turned to Narcissa, who closed her book with a harsh sigh.

"I don't understand why they won't tell me what they're up to. It's infuriating, having them running around all the time, obviously keeping secrets and only making small talk with me. With _me_ – I'm the best secret keeper here! And the three of us would always tell each other everything. I knew when the both of them lost their virginities, they knew when I lost mine, I've known every single time up till now that Bella has snuck out during the night and I've covered for her until she's got back. I've hidden muggle oddities for Andy because my parents would never suspect me before her for such things. But now suddenly I don't deserve to know anything of their lives, while they still expect me to tell them everything about mine. I don't know what's changed, because it wasn't me!" She paused for a breath of air, her face slightly flushed. It felt good to vent to Lucius, even if it was perhaps not the most ladylike way to inform him that she was not as "pure" as society and her family believed her to be.

"Sorry," she muttered, tucking up her legs again and wrapping her arms around them. "Rant over."

He shrugged. "You don't have to be sorry, and you're allowed to rant. Especially when you hold it together so well usually. I think I'd have hexed them both by now."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded, covering them both back up with the blanket. "Multiple times. You're a saint. And I really don't know how sisterly relationships work, but maybe… sit them down and flat out ask? That or blackmail, I don't know."

Narcissa gave a laugh, nodding. "Okay, blackmail it is. But really, you're right, I should just talk to them. Obviously they need some prompting. Which is what's weird to me, I don't know… I hate this change. Change with my sisters, with me becoming a 'woman' soon and all that apparently brings…" she trailed off as she looked up somewhat guiltily at Lucius.

"I guess suitors come with becoming a woman, eh?" He did his best to seem light hearted and joking.

Her brow creased deeper. "I was going to tell you before you heard it from, well, from Bella. I'm sorry." She shifted closer to him under their cover, feeling the back of her hand brush his.

"Why sorry?" He asked, his breath suddenly constricted in his chest. Her fingers reached back and slipped in between his, slightly curving around them.

"I – I don't know it just seems… like I should apologize…" _Sweet Merlin, we're going to kiss._

He knew it too, and saw her eyes fluttering shut before closing his own, leaning in so that he breathed in the deep scent of her perfume and the floral of her shampoo, his nose brushing hers softly –

"Narcissa, do you have my copy of _Moste Potente Potions?_ I seem to recall you borrowing it and can't find it anywhere in my study." The voice of Cygnus caused the teenagers to jump out of their skins, Narcissa lurching back from Lucius so violently that the book behind her was flipped off the couch and landed on the floorboards with a loud thud. Lucius felt as though all breath had been snatched from his lungs.

Cygnus then entered the room, seemingly entirely oblivious to what he had just interrupted. Narcissa gulped for air, leaning down to pick up the fallen book. "Sorry, father, I must still have it. It's either in my trunk or back at Hogwarts."

The man shrugged, walking over to sit himself down in the armchair previously occupied by Andromeda. "Don't stress about it," he stated as he crossed his legs. "Just curious."

Narcissa hadn't even settled back into the couch when Druella's voice came hollering. "Narcissa! We have to find you something to wear for tonight! Your sisters may have something suitable if your wardrobe doesn't inspire us." The blonde girl sprang from the couch, not looking at Lucius as she hurried to the door an up the stair to join her frantic mother, leaving Lucius alone with Cygnus to discuss the latest bill passed while all he could really do was think about how close he had just gotten to kissing the man's daughter.

It was nearly twelve hours after the almost-kiss as Lucius sat on the very same couch, holding a book in his hand but failing to actually read it. He had gone outside and flown with Regulus in the snow-filled night, much to the boy's delight, however the entire time his mind had been on the absent Narcissa. She had succeeded in avoiding him the entire day after her mother had called her way right up until she left with _him_. He had come to the door dressed in his (rather shabby, Lucius thought) best, a rose in his hand (cliché) and left with Narcissa on his arm.

The same Narcissa who had nearly kissed him that morning. His Narcissa. Lucius sank further into his personal pit of misery.

It was then that he became aware of another presence in the room and turned his head to see that very girl walking towards him. _She looks lovely_ , he thought miserably as she made her way closer, a small, slightly abashed smile on her lips. They had picked out a simple, powder blue satin dress and jacket that fell to just above her knees, hair swept up elegantly from her face. Merlin, did he hate the thought of her dressing up for someone else.

Swallowing the lump of pain in his throat, he asked, in what was possibly an overly-cheerful voice, "How'd it go?"

Narcissa shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Nothing for the front page, but he was very nice." She plunked herself down on the loveseat next to him, tossing her clutch aside and staring at the dim fire.

 _I'm sure he was,_ Lucius thought bitterly. "Good, good. And he was… gentlemanly?"

Narcissa glanced sideways at him, smirking slightly, although she was so tired that she felt it didn't have its usual affect. "Yes, very gentlemanly. Nothing happened. We had a lovely dinner, he told me a lot about his country, which sounds beautiful, and that's about it. Don't worry."

"I'm not _worried_ ," he said quickly. "Just… making sure."

Narcissa shrugged slightly once again before giving a huge, very un-ladylike yawn. His shoulder, she noticed, was at the perfect height to rest her head on. "I don't think I'd mind too much if you were worried about me, Lucius," she murmured softly as she lowered her head to rest it on him. His shoulder was warmed slightly by the fire. "Lucius… about this morning – "

"Maybe… maybe don't say anything just yet," he spoke softly back. The moment was far too sweet for sober talk about what almost happened. She seemed to understand, and nodded slightly before, seconds later, her breathing slowed and evened. A long moment of silence enveloped the pair before Lucius gently rested his head upon her soft hair. "And I worry and think about you more than you know," he murmured once he was sure she was truly asleep.

The various skulls atop the mantle were the only witnesses to the scene of innocent contentment, however for once Lucius felt that he wouldn't have much cared if the entire school were to see him in such a sentimental state. He was realizing, with a jolt that only slightly made its way through the fog of sleep, that he was no longer in danger of hurting Narcissa due to negligence. If anyone was to be hurt out of whatever they were, it would be him, and he preferred it that way.


	11. Unrequited

"All I'm saying," Bellatrix laughed, bourbon in hand as she sat perched upon her sister's bed, golden dress glittering and eyes glinting. "Is that size _does_ matter, whether it's a 'nice' thing to say or not."

"Skill is also important," Andromeda grinned as she was weaving Narcissa's hair up into an elegant do. "A man may be well endowed and still not have a clue of what to do in order to please a woman. Better have someone attentive."

The girls were preparing for the Malfoy's Solstice Ball in Andromeda's room, gossiping in a familiar way that Narcissa had longed for ever since she had sensed the odd changes within her sisters. Countless times they had gotten ready like this – lacing each other into corsets, applying blusher, complaining about the tight shoes – and it nearly felt as though nothing had shifted in their lives since then now that they were all together and behaving like they used to. Lucius had returned home the night before to assist his household in preparing for the party, however both Cygnus and Druella had made it clear that he was more than welcome back after the solstice if he wished, to both Lucius' and Narcissa's delight.

With an even larger grin, Bellatrix purred, "So, Cissy, is Lucius big and or skilled enough to please? Or will you also have to include Almqvist on the weekends to fulfill those needs?"

Andromeda laughed in spite of herself, and Narcissa sighed. "Oh, sister, you have such lovely notions of committed relationships. _If_ that was indeed what Lucius and I had, which it isn't."

"Hey now, Nicklaus just looks as though he'd be quite… large. Did he show any behaviour during your date to suggest I'm right?"

Narcissa wrinkled her nose as her sister's crassness. " _No_ , Merlin, I've told you he was gentlemanly. Actually, it was a very good date, much better than I thought it would be."

Whatever her feelings for Lucius may be, Narcissa _had_ enjoyed her evening out with Nicklaus. He had been extremely respectful, hanging onto her every word and treating her like an equal more than a pretty little date, which she greatly appreciated. Perhaps, if Lucius was out of the picture, she would wish to pursue Nicklaus further, as she could very well see happiness with him. However, Lucius was _very_ much in the picture – in fact he had been taking up every thought in her head, leaving not much energy for romantic notions including anyone else.

"But we nearly kissed the other day, Lucius and I," Narcissa said casually, deciding in that moment to share with her sisters the secret she had been harbouring. Bellatrix choked on and sprayed her drink over her gown.

" _What?_ Cissy! When?" she spluttered, alcohol forgotten as she raced to her sister's side.

Andromeda too looked shocked, however perhaps less enthusiastic than Bellatrix. "All this nonsense about you two being just friends, I had actually started to believe you, you little liar."

Narcissa shrugged, a smile playing on her lips as she looked down at her fiddling hands. How she loved being the centre of attention, especially of her two passionate sisters. "Two days ago, the morning before my date with Nicklaus. He was… comforting me about something, and we were just talking, but then suddenly leaning in, and our noses touched – and then dad walked in, and mum called me, and I avoided him the rest of the day." She finished lamely.

"And you haven't done anything about it since?" Bellatrix asked incredulously. "You haven't followed it up with a real kiss? Have you at least talked about it?"

The blonde squirmed, suddenly no longer enjoying her spotlight now that Bellatrix was speaking too much of what was on Narcissa's mind. "N-no… no, we haven't talked about it. We've mostly just been pretending like it never happened, actually."

Just as Bella was about to open her mouth in retort, Andromeda spoke up. "Well, perhaps that's for the best. It wouldn't do to have you get hurt, which is what would most likely end up happening, knowing him."

Narcissa stiffened, bristling immediately. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She spat, greatly disliking her sister's new found habit for passing unwanted judgement on people she called friends.

Andromeda, finished with Narcissa's hair, moved to the edge of her bed. Narcissa swiveled around in her chair to face her. "Oh come on, Cissy," she said gently. "He has quite the reputation for being unfeeling. He's so icy. I just don't want to see you hurt by his inability to love you the way he should, is all. Maybe retracting yourself from someone so cold would be a wise thing to do."

"I'll remind you, dear sister," snarled Narcissa, her words spinning rapidly from her tongue. "That I have that exact same reputation. How many godforsaken times have I been called an ice queen? When I didn't let Selwyn be chummy with me in third year after she insulted you and Bella, how quick was she to call me just that? Last year when I told Rowle that I wouldn't in fact give him head, how many people did he tell that I was a 'frigid bitch'?"

"No, Cissy, that's not – "

Narcissa cut Andromeda off. "I'd have expected _you_ to understand that just because others view someone in a certain way doesn't mean that's all someone is. I'd appreciate it if you'd take that into consideration when telling me how to feel about the people in my life."

Andromeda opened her mouth only to close it once again, apparently struck dumb by her sister's words. Of course she knew that Narcissa was merely private with many of her more intimate feelings, and quick to be frank with someone if they had crossed any lines. Just because she didn't display her emotions regularly didn't mean that her sister didn't feel them with even more intensity than the average human, nor did her being ruthless ever mean she couldn't feel hurt. However, she had always viewed Malfoy on a different sort of level.

The smallest weed of guilt began to worm its way into Andromeda's stomach as she took a breath, nodding. "Alright," she said quietly, after a moment of strained silence. "I'm… sorry, hon, I didn't mean to be so insulting."

Narcissa nodded curtly, turning back to primp herself in the vanity mirror once again.

Bellatrix, who had been watching her sisters' interaction with raised eyebrows, tutted softly. "My, my, Cissy, you really do care for the boy." The blonde made eye contact with Bella in the mirror, unable to hide the fact that she was correct, and Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"Girls!" Druella's voice pierced the air, causing the three to startle. "Heavens, get downstairs! We're already running late! What's the point of having three gorgeous daughters if society misses the chance to ogle at them?"

The glittering silver ballroom was beginning to fill up with guests as Lucius craned his neck, trying to spot at least someone from the Black family.

"Looking for someone?" His mother's voice came softly from his side as she had a brief break from greeting the arriving partygoers. He was about to deny it but realized there was no point as she continued, "Perhaps Narcissa Black? You've talked about no one else since you returned from her family's home, after all."

Lucius grinned sheepishly down at the petite woman. "Sorry, mother, I didn't realize it was so obvious."

She laughed quietly, resting her hand on her grown son's upper arm. "Only to me, my sweet. And I don't mind, as long as she makes you happy. Your father would be hard pressed to find an issue with her as well, which is even more important."

Lucius grimaced slightly, knowing very well that his opinion was much more important that his mother's. He appraised her as she returned to welcoming their guests. Yvette Malfoy always looked dignified and poised, as he had been taught a Malfoy woman should, however he noticed every time he returned from school that she only looked more tired, and somehow smaller. The dull flame of anger he always carried for his father sparked at the knowledge that it was because of the man's treatment of her that she looked increasing frailer.

"Malfoy!" a female voice called, and he impulsively looked up, hoping for Narcissa, however it turned out to be his childhood friend, Rosalba Vidad, looking refined in a cream dress contrasting with her thick black hair and warm skin. "Looking more and more like your father, you know, poor bloke"

Although not the girl he was looking for, he grinned at his friend. A year his senior and her father an old friend of his own, they had known each other his whole life. She had been his first crush, from around age six to nine, until her family had relocated back to Italy for her to study her mother's language. After that he had begun to appreciate her as more of a cousin, vivacious and louder than the company he was used to. Rather like a Black, really, he thought with a smile.

"Worse that the same can be said for you, Rosa," he sneered, wincing as she gave him a hard slap on the shoulder, mocking the way many gentlemen of their circle would greet each other.

"Drat, you noticed my moustache. I would've charmed it away this morning, but it was just you after all and it seemed like too much effort, honestly." Her gaze then shifted away from his, apparently finding something more pleasing to her eye as her lips curled up into a sly smile. "She, however, looks like someone I'd dress up for…"

Lucius turned to see who she was talking about, only to have his breath slightly robbed from him at the sight of Narcissa, smiling beautifully and looking radiant in a glittering dark blue gown. "She is very much someone worth dressing up for," he muttered to Rosalba, a goofy grin beginning to spread across his face. "That's my... friend, Narcissa Black."

"Ooh, Black hm?" Rosalba whistled, however upon catching sight of Lucius' wistful expression she huffed, "Ugh, you've got your sights set on her, don't you? Damn. Ah well, that other fellow she's with looks decent enough as well," she smirked as her dark eyes then took in Evan.

"That's her cousin, Evan Rosier, single for all I know. Go at him."

"Thank you, I think I just might," she winked at him before strutting over to make his acquaintance.

He was about to follow her over to greet Narcissa when an all-too familiar, saccharine voice whined his name and a hand latched onto his arm. Closing his eyes – _Merlin give me patience –_ he turned to face Amelia. "Selwyn," he gave a taut smile.

"Happy Solstice!" she squealed, going in for a ridiculously unrefined hug. "Your house is _beautiful_ , Lucius, simply gorgeous! And so _large_ …" her gaze flickered down his body.

"Yes, thank you," he said hastily, entirely missing her innuendo. He always wondered why on earth everyone always seemed so intent on complimenting him through his ancestors' house, when really its design had extremely little to do with him. _Because she along with many others know you'll inherit it someday_ , he thought wryly. Strangely, he realized, Narcissa had never mentioned his family's worth… it was always more about him as a person, or her life, or their mutual interests…

"Selwyn, it's nice to see you, however I have many more guests to attend to," Lucius told the girl as he realized she was still holding fast to his arm. His gaze returned back to the ethereal Narcissa, wishing for nothing more than to speak with her.

This, unfortunately, Amelia noticed. Her fingers tightened their hold on him, talon-like. "Hopefully not Narcissa Black, hm?" She loathed the way Lucius longed for this girl, this prissy, perfect snob. She knew he liked the challenge that she came with – she was a hard one to woo (of course, as she thought she was _so_ much better than anyone else) and he was always wanting what he couldn't have, typical boy. Her face soured until she spotted a tactic in the form of Nicklaus Almqvist approach Narcissa. She had heard through the grape vine of their date the other night, and also the friendship between their parents. This was more than enough to work with. "Surely you know that Nicklaus Almqvist has just asked her to go steady? That date of theirs must have gone swimmingly, for they apparently have been in _constant_ correspondence since then."

"Nonsense," he snapped, not wishing to have his thoughts poisoned by such a witch as Amelia, however his gaze not leaving Narcissa as Nicklaus bent low to kiss her hand and she smiled prettily up at him. "You don't know what you're talking about, Selwyn, so I suggest you hold your tongue."

Amelia shrugged convincingly, loosening her grip on his arm as his expression become more unsure as he watched Nicklaus make Narcissa laugh, the man placing his hand on the small of her back. _Surprisingly easy to manipulate, this one,_ she thought with a smirk _._ "I was caught off guard as well, honestly. They've only had the one official date, after all. But I suppose their fathers have worked out some sort of arrangement after they hit it off so well. Apparently the love birds are thrilled."

Lucius' mind was at war with itself. He _knew_ Amelia was one for gossip – whether this made her more or less trustworthy with this information, he honestly wasn't sure. _No,_ one side of his brain argued. _Narcissa would have told you – you're friends._

 _Would she have?_ Spat the other side. _You've surely not told each other_ everything _– besides, perhaps she saw how fast you were falling and didn't want to embarrass you._

 _She said nothing happened on the date! And we nearly kissed that morning!_

 _Yes, you did, and she didn't even look at you the rest of that day. This Nicklaus, on the other hand…_

She was definitely looking at Nicklaus, as he passed her a glass of champagne and chatted animatedly with the smiling girl.

"Not very classy," Amelia chirped, also looking at the pair across the room. "Already with a drink before even greeting their host…"

Lucius finally looked down at the girl – this girl, paying him full attention, willing to do anything with him – and found himself slipping on his old, thoughtless, charismatic grin. He hadn't worn it for a while – the need wasn't there with Narcissa. But hell if he cared anymore. _Two can play at this game, Black_.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, I haven't yet told you how ravishing you look tonight," he drawled, his old ways coming back a little rusty, but easily. The girl grinned smugly as he wound his arm around her waist. _Too easy._

Narcissa felt her stomach plummet as she watched Lucius snake his arm around Amelia Selwyn, the girl catching Narcissa's eye briefly with the most evil, triumphant look before his broad back hid her from view. She knew that she shouldn't have expected Lucius to not continue on relationships with other girls, for they had never discussed it in any way, but despite herself she had thought he had cared more than this. He had seemed so annoyed with Amelia before, turned off by her persistent advances. But apparently they had paid off, as he hadn't even looked her way before latching on to her…

"Narcissa?" Nicklaus' deep voice broke her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Tearing her gaze away from the pair, she forced on a brilliant smile and nodded. "Yes, yes, just restless. How about a dance? I know it's early, but it's be so long since I've waltzed."

The wizard smiled, setting down their glasses on a passing elf's tray and leading her onto the dance floor. She felt as though she moved far lighter to the music than she should, what with her insides made of lead.

The evening carried on in such a fashion between the two blondes – missing each other's longing looks by just enough for one to return to their tireless pursuit of happiness in their dance partner. Both wanted to look brilliantly happy without the other, causing their displays of affection for their dates to multiply throughout the night.

Lucius planting a chaste kiss on Amelia's forehead was the final straw for Narcissa. That move was too sweet, she thought with burning eyes, not lustful but caring. Lustful she could handle, but caring was too much. Everything was going so wrong. Looking up into Nicklaus' content, handsome face – made all the more so by each of them consuming a fair amount of ancient, elf-made wine – she forced Lucius out of her mind as best as she could, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I – I don't mean to make you think I'm un-ladylike," she murmured to the man, standing on her toes to close the distance between them. "But would you like to find somewhere more… private?"

Nicklaus' eyes widened. Of course he did – she was young, and beautiful, and clever. He had never imagined that he would get to be intimate with such a girl before he had to return to Sweden. "Are you sure, Narcissa? You are not too drunk…?"

Narcissa laughed, shaking her head. "No, I swear, I'm fully aware of myself." It was true. She knew what she wanted. A small smile took hold of his mouth, which she took as a 'yes' to her previous question. Looking around to be sure that most adults were too inebriated to notice their sneaking off, she grabbed his hand and led him out a side doorway from the ballroom.

The mansion away from the party was eerily quiet, all noise from the ballroom muffled by stone walls and thick tapestries. Peering into the seemingly hundreds of doorways, heart racing, Narcissa finally located what she was looking for – a linen closet, more than large enough to accommodate them both standing.

No sooner was the door clicked shut than they were on each other, her hands in his dark, thick hair and his large body pressing her against the back wall. Her nerves began to ebb away as she let herself get caught up in the thrilling attention of his man, the smell of his unfamiliar cologne filling her senses. All that existed to her was his large hands running up and down her body, how eager he was to touch all of her, how different he was to…

Her breath hitched as he moved her skirt up her bare legs, however she buried the uncertainty quickly, not wanting to think about anything other than the pleasure. Moving her body to egg him on, he continued with his work, careful to be gentle with the small woman. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, as if her body had forgotten the wonderful pain of such activities and was desperate to feel more. She was kissing him deeper and deeper as he moved against her, mind blissfully blank –

 _Wham_ , the door was thrown open on the couple, and Narcissa looked in horror over Nicklaus' shoulder only to lock eyes with Lucius. Nicklaus didn't turn around, yet moved to be sure he was covering Narcissa's body from sight, which she was extremely grateful for. Amelia was gripping Lucius' hand and arm, a thrilled smile on her face at the situation.

 _"I think this room's taken,"_ hissed Amelia as the blonde man stood there, transfixed. All the times he had pictured seeing Narcissa's bare legs for the first time, beholding her pressed up against a wall in such a manner, he had strangely enough never imagined it like this.

The millisecond of silence seemed to drag on forever, time stopping as they stared at each other with wide eyes, before Lucius slammed the door shut with enough force to shake the shelves within the cupboard. He turned and dragged a giggling Amelia down the halls to the next available space, sparks practically flying from his eyes.


	12. Dissatisfaction in Two Parts

Tip-toeing painstakingly through the darkened hallways to her room, Narcissa barely dared to breathe as to not wake her sisters or parents. She was very much allowed to be out on a date with Nicklaus – her parents, although slightly confused as to the sudden replacement of Lucius, were thrilled with the prospect of their daughter and an Almqvist becoming an item. She was not, however, necessarily allowed to be returning home from said date past midnight.

Closing the door gently behind her, she gave a heaving sigh as she cast away her coat and sat herself down on the edge of her bed. She pulled out the pins holding her hair, rubbing her scalp with her fingertips. She knew that after such a lovely date with Nicklaus she shouldn't be feeling exhausted – she should be floating on air, simply elated that such a man seemed so enamoured by her. And she _was_ , she told herself sternly. Nicklaus was not only handsome, but the perfect gentleman. He was easy to talk to, eager to discuss with her whatever she chose. He was…

 _Not bloody Malfoy,_ the small, persistent voice inside her head muttered.

 _Of course he's not Malfoy,_ the more logical part of her brain spat back. _Malfoy is an arrogant twat who led me to believe he cared when he didn't. Or at least not in the way I need._

She rose, shaking her head, about to change into her nightclothes when a stumbling footstep sounded from outside her door. Startling, Narcissa moved to the door and cracked it open, expecting to see the house-elf or worse, her mother – only to be met with the sight of Andromeda, dressed for the winter weather and straightening up from the ground where she had evidentially tripped over.

"Andy?" she hissed, moving to help her sister up. "Did you just get in? Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Cissy, I didn't mean to wake –" she stopped as she took in her little sister's attire. "Well wait, where have _you_ been?"

"Out with Nicklaus." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't mean to get in so late, but we got talking. But answer my question, where – "

Before Andromeda could reply, Bellatrix came rushing quietly up the staircase, stopping dead in her tacks at the sight of her sisters. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"What are we doing, what are _you_ doing?" Andromeda snapped back.

"Alright enough, in here," Narcissa motioned for them to enter her room. She shut the door behind them, turning with her hands on her hips, planning on interrogating her sisters.

Bellatrix had other plans and rounded on Andromeda. "Where the _fuck_ do you go when you're out so late? This is the _forth_ time I have come in late to see you sneaking in just before me. You're going to ruin yourself."

"This is so typical," snarled Andromeda, throwing her arms up in the air. "You literally just said that you're sneaking out as well – why the hell is _my_ doing so somehow worse?"

"That's because what _I'm_ doing is acceptable, whereas I'm sure your pastime is not, knowing you. I'll find out about it eventually, Andromeda, mark my words."

Andromeda was opening her mouth in an angry retort when Narcissa stepped in between her waring sisters. "That's _enough!_ Merlin you two, is there ever a time recently where you aren't biting each other's heads off? I come back and you're constantly like this, _and_ barely telling me anything about your lives. I don't understand…"

A silence stretched between the girls, Narcissa looking between Andromeda and Bellatrix as the later two stared stubbornly at the ground.

"…I take it you were out with Nicklaus?" Bellatrix was finally the first to speak.

"Yes, and as I told Andy, we got talking and lost track of time."

Bellatrix smirked. "Just _talking,_ hm?"

"Yes just talking," Narcissa said, exasperated, before sitting herself down next to Andromeda on the bed, rubbing her hands over her tired face. "It's a wonder that he still enjoys talking to me, seeing as I already shagged the man two days ago. Surely he thought I had more class than that, however I sure proved him wrong."

Bellatrix's mouth fell open and Andromeda spluttered, "What? Two days ago – at the Solstice Ball? At the _Malfoy's_ Solstice Ball?"

Narcissa merely nodded glumly. "In a linen closet."

"Well shit, Cissy, you _are_ my sister!" Bellatrix exclaimed as Andromeda aimed a kick at her. Turning back to Narcissa, Andy shook her head. " _Why,_ love?"

Narcissa shrugged, looking down into her lap. "He said yes."

Bellatrix stared at Narcissa with narrowed eyes before speaking softer than was normal for the temperamental witch. "Malfoy was with that Selwyn girl all night, wasn't he?"

The blonde remained motionless for a moment more, staring down at nothing in particular, before sniffing slightly and beginning to change into her sleepwear. "I need to sleep, I'm exhausted. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we'll need to look alive for the family lest they suspect."

Andromeda and Bellatrix looked at each other before nodding. "Okay, you're right. And I'm awfully tired too," Andromeda kissed her forehead. "We'll be right back okay?"

"Wh – Right back?"

"Well obviously, Cissy," Bellatrix rolled her eyes, her voice holding most of her usual sneer as she patted Narcissa on the head. "We're not going to leave our little slut alone when she's feeling so down!"

Narcissa couldn't help but smile as the girls left to find their own nightclothes, their whispered bickering drifting down the hallway back to her as she tucked herself under the covers, grateful for the strange women she got to call sisters.

Christmas Eve was not generally very celebrated within the current Malfoy Manor household – neither was Christmas Day, at that. Sure, Yvette always had a grand tree erected in the sitting room, and was always able to procure a number of small, expensive presents for Lucius. But the house remained cold.

This Christmas Eve was no different, and Lucius sat alone in front of the glittering tree, particularly melancholy. His mother had tried to cheer him as best she could under the thumb of her husband, however she was always careful not to pry and left Lucius alone when she could tell he didn't wish to speak about his problems. He was sure she was confused as to why he hadn't immediately asked to return to Black Hall and had undoubtedly put two in two together in linking his sadness somehow to Narcissa. Or rather, the lack of Narcissa.

He loathed that he missed her as much as he did. Three days ago everything had been going so well… or at least he _thought_ they had been. Three days ago was also the day of her pivotal date with Almqvist. Sinking lower into both the settee and his self-pity, Lucius heaved a huge sigh – and bolted upright at the sound of his father stalking down the halls towards the sitting room.

Upon entering the room, the man didn't so much as look towards Lucius, picking a book up from one of the side tables by his usual wing-backed chair. Lucius was stalk still until Abraxas eventually turned around and almost grudgingly took in his son. "What's wrong with you, boy?"

"Nothing, sir." Lucius cursed inwardly. Sometimes his father simply pretended to not see him, which he had grown to be grateful for over the years.

Abraxas sneered. "Lucius, you've been pathetic since our ball. It's highly embarrassing behaviour."

"I'm afraid that I don't see the issue with it, father, considering no one is here to witness it." He knew his voice held too much snark, however sometimes he couldn't help it. It was exhausting to constantly walk on eggshells in one's own house.

 _"I_ am," the elder man snarled, reaching over to cuff Lucius hard on the side of the head. "And I demand more respect from my heir."

Lucius didn't flinch at his father's blow, staring resolutely ahead of him at the blurring lights of the tree. "Yes father," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Both men looked up as the French doors to the main hall creaked slightly. "M-Master Lucius, you have a visitor," the small voice of one house-elf or another piped up suddenly from the doorway. No sooner had the elf disappeared than had Abraxas swept from the room – he was never much interested making small talk with anyone who couldn't get him something he wanted, and he generally figured anyone calling to see Lucius wasn't worth very much of his time.

In this particular instance, Lucius would have agreed with his father's opinion, for in skipped Amelia. He couldn't say he hadn't been expecting her – he had thoroughly avoided being in contact with her for the last couple days in hope to put off this visit, but he knew it would come eventually.

"Merry Christmas Eve," the girl announced as she flounced over to his side, wrapping him in a constricting hug. She didn't seem to care very much that he didn't return the embrace. "Oh what an _amazing_ tree!"

"Yes," he said lamely back. Merlin, he had no energy for this.

Amelia didn't let Lucius' passive behaviour deter her whatsoever. "I've _missed_ you," she pouted, running her hand up an down his thigh. Her nails were an awfully bright blue, he noted will dull annoyance. "You never owled me after our little reunion, so I hope it's alright that I took matters into my own hands!"

Lucius sighed once again, finally looking over at Amelia. She really did look proud with herself. Extracting her hand from his leg, he moved her away from him slightly so that they were facing each other. Maybe he could get some sort of legitimate company out of the girl – it wasn't as though he had exactly given her a chance to _talk_ , in the past.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Amelia, I've been… busy."

"Oh, no problem!" She leaned forwards, meaning to plant her mouth on his. To her confusion, he pushed her gently away.

"Do you suppose we could talk?" he asked awkwardly. "I just know nothing about you, nor you I really."

"Oh!" her eyes widened. He was almost certain that she pressed her arms together slightly, pushing her breasts up and out of her blouse, however he focused intently on her face. "Of course, Lucius, sure! What would you like to talk about?"

"Er…" Lucius looked wildly around the room, searching for something to spark conversation. Not finding anything, he reverted back to the one thing he knew they had in common – Hogwarts. "What's your favourite subject in school?"

Amelia looked thoroughly puzzled for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know, Lucius, school isn't really my _focus_ , you know? I suppose charms is alright? Or astronomy, however I more enjoy the lore behind the stars."

Lucius nodded. "Oh, so mythology. I quite enjoy that as well; the stories and their histories are fascinating."

"No, no, not _myths_. Like the fortune-telling parts, the horoscopes. One time, I had the _worst_ week, and then I read in _Witch Weekly_ that it was all because of Mars' position with Venus! I never do anything without consulting those articles anymore. I wish I talked about that more in school, it's far more interesting than the stories or physical facts."

"… Ah."

Silence. Lucius averted his gaze to the cold, grey sky outside the nearby windows. This wasn't going well. He tried again. "I enjoy history of magic and ancient runes, and actually defense against the Dark Arts is perhaps biased but still valuable. And of course Quiddich – "

Amelia, to Lucius' acute horror, actually squealed. "Yes, oh you're _so_ talented at Quiddich. I totally expected you to become captain, it was no surprise when you did. I mean you're at your physical peak…"

"Er… yes, well the leadership skills that come with the role are highly applicable to the sort of job I'd like in the ministry…" he trailed off upon the realization that Amelia was in no way listening. Instead she was staring down at those insultingly bright nails, inspecting them for imperfections. Conversation was useless, it appeared, and it had only served to make him miss a particular blonde with even more conviction than before.

Amelia looked up with a blank smile when she realized he had stopped talking, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. "That's _so_ wonderful, you're so smart. But enough talking, yeah? I didn't come to talk…" she latched her mouth onto his neck, officially ending their sad attempt at verbal intercourse. He sighed, moving his arms around her almost subconsciously, and wondered when it was exactly that a woman wanting him physically had become a tedious notion to him just because she wasn't Narcissa Black.


	13. God Jul

Andromeda and Bellatrix had slept in Narcissa's bed once again the next night, seeing as their little sister obviously still needed the support and also that it was a tradition amongst them to be together Christmas Eve night. Christmas morning brought yet another blanket of snow to the landscape, glazing everything in glittering silver and white and making the household seem warmer than usual.

The sitting room was full to bursting with the family sitting around the tree, and Narcissa couldn't help but smile at her (albeit alarming) relatives as they all opened their gifts. Christmas was just as loud as any other family get together, but the adults seemed to ever so slightly take it upon themselves to be more cheery than usual. That, or they simply consumed even more wine than the average day. Indeed, her ridiculous Aunt Walburga had only managed to scream herself hoarse once that whole morning.

Narcissa was given a large pile of books along with the most lady-appropriate gifts one should expect as a sixteen-year-old pureblooded witch. She was thrilled with the haul, unsure of which tome to lose herself in first, and opted out of the snow play for once to catch up with her now lengthened reading list.

Perching herself on a window seat which overlooked the lawn where her cousins and sister sieged snow-war, she cracked open _An Insider's Field Guide to Dragon-Kind in Europe._ The illustrations in the book were breathtaking, appearing more life-like than anything she had seen before as they swooped and crawled across the pages.

However, she wasn't as focused on the text as she would have liked, her mind constantly wandering back to her own small reality. Nicklaus had said that his family was planning on visiting soon that day, which she _was_ looking forward to – she had grown fond of the young man beyond his physical appearance. He could have very well told anyone he wished about how she had dragged him off into someone else's linen closet, how she had given herself to him so willingly when they weren't even in a relationship, let alone married. But he had done no such thing. In fact, he seemed hardly bothered by the occurrence, as if he thought just as highly of Narcissa as he had been before their debauchery.

Yes, it would be lovely to see Nicklaus, however she couldn't help but feel somehow guilty around him, almost as if she was cheating him. Which she was _not_ , not at all, for her and Malfoy weren't even on speaking terms anymore… but mentally, _emotionally_ …

And then there was the partially separate issue of Amelia Selwyn, who had very much witnessed her and Nicklaus that night and lacked any semblance of respect for Narcissa that might stop her from telling everyone of her shame. Granted, she couldn't very well prove her story without revealing that she herself was running off to take part in the exact same activity, however Narcissa knew the girl was adept at spinning tales and had no doubt that she would make up something just as believable. It was a nightmare just to think about.

"How come you're not outside, Cissy?" came Andromeda's gentle voice. "Mind if I sit?"

Narcissa smiled and shook her head, moving to give her sister room. "I just felt like reading – thank you for the potions book, by the way, I've wanted that one forever. It's next on my list."

Andromeda smiled warmly, "I'm glad you like it, I was hoping it was the right one." She watched the blonde for a moment longer before continuing hesitantly. "Cissy, I… I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I just want to say that I _am_ sorry for what happened between you and Malfoy."

Her stomach squirmed slightly at hearing his name allowed. She looked up from her book to out the window, just in time to see Bellatrix nail Evan in the face with a well-slung clump of snow. "Thank you, Andy, but you don't have to be sorry for me. You were right about him. I should have known as well."

The brunette's brow furrowed, regretting her words from before. "I didn't _want_ to be right, love. Not when it resulted in making you so sad."

Narcissa felt her nose stinging, which was a sure warning sign that tears were coming. She hadn't cried yet about Lucius – well, the night of the ball she was fairly certain she had had some sort of breakdown in a bathroom at the manor after the linen closet, however that was all a haze now. A confusing mixture of alcohol and misery. She swallowed the tears as best she could, finally looking back towards Andromeda. "Andy, just… _why_ does caring for someone hurt so much? Surely it's not worth it if the small feelings I harboured secretly are doing this to me now. Imagine if it was a legitimate relationship – I can't cope with these emotions; I couldn't handle that."

Andromeda's heart ached at seeing Narcissa trying to hold it together. Didn't she know it was alright to cry in front of her? That she was not in danger of being seen as weak when it was just them? Andromeda believed firmly that showing pain wasn't weakness; it was simply human, which they all were whether her family acted like gods or not.

"I don't think the act of caring for someone itself is what hurts, Cissy. Betrayal and heartbreak hurts, and they can be made more painful because of love, but love is what makes it all worth it, I think. Love is the one thing that _doesn't_ hurt."

Narcissa smirked, sniffling noisily, wiping at a single tear that had managed to escape. "Oh you sap. Speaking from experience, hm? Believe you felt real love with that Ravenclaw pureblood? Or during that three-week relationship with Rabastan?"

"N-no, not with either of them," Andromeda said slowly, sensing that she was veering into dangerous territory. But Narcissa was different than their parents and even Bellatrix, surely? She was a strict secret-keeper, and a fiercely loyal sister… it was unbelievably tiresome, having this weight on her shoulders alone.

"…Cissy, there's something I want to – "

"Narcissa, the Almqvists just arrived!" Druella's voice came tearing through their hushed conversation, starting the girls to standing. All traces of tears were suddenly gone from Narcissa's face – Andromeda wasn't quite sure how she managed to recover from crying so well, as _she_ certainly didn't possess such a skill – and she plastered a brilliant smile onto her fair face as Nicklaus entered the room, wrapped parcel in hand.

" _God Jul!"_ he beamed at the small blonde, drawing her into a warm embrace. "This is for you. Your English Christmas is charming."

Narcissa smiled genuinely upon the sweet man's greeting. "Merry Christmas, Nicklaus. I'm glad you're enjoying your time here. We have gifts for you and your family downstairs, let's go and get you warmed up."

 _She plays the hostess well, and covers her emotions even better,_ Andromeda thought somewhat sadly as Narcissa led Nicklaus from the room. She knew of her wish to go to university, and desperately hoped that she wouldn't let the pressure of family nor society stop her from attending.

"A Miss Black to see you, Master Lucius," an elf's voice squeaked from the doorway as it had with Amelia two days before. Lucius flew from his seat and whirled around, his breath frozen in his chest, only to have his shoulders slump as a dark-haired woman entered the room.

"Oh," he sighed, sitting back down unceremoniously. "Bellatrix."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Bellatrix made her way to a seat across the small library from him. "Believe me, blondie, the pleasure's all yours."

"Why are you here?"

Bellatrix set down her purse and removed her cloak just slow enough to purposely irritate. "To talk."

"Yes," Lucius gritted his teeth. If he had no patience to deal with Amelia, he certainly could not handle a vindictive Bellatrix Black. "I was thinking either that or curse me into oblivion."

"Well," she shrugged as she sat languidly on the loveseat, crossing her legs. "That might come later, we'll see."

Lucius swallowed, honesty not trusting her to be joking. "Right."

The witch smirked at him for a moment before sighing, finally getting down to business. "So, what are you going to do about my sister?"

The question startled Lucius. "What do you mean?"

Bellatrix looked at him as if he had just asked her the way to the Slytherin commonroom. "What do you mean what do I mean, idiot, both of you are absolutely pathetic now that you aren't talking. You want her, she wants you – it's ridiculous to put this off longer."

It was Lucius' turn to look incredulous. "She's with _Nicklaus_ , as you very well know."

She wrinkled her nose. "Merlin's pants, Malfoy, she's with Nicklaus because she saw you with that Selwyn whore. For the record I don't understand why on _earth_ you decided to sabotage yourself with that move, and trust me I am _furious_ that you treated Cissy that way. Granted she reacted rather dramatically, but rashness when angry is a common family trait – and she's allowed to fuck whoever she wants. But who she really wants is you."

The blond man stared at her in confusion before shaking his head. "But… no, she got with Nicklaus before that, after their date. Your parents made a deal of some sorts because they got on so well, and she didn't feel the need to tell me. Selwyn was _my_ payback."

Bellatrix snorted, shaking her head at his naiveté. "And who the fuck told you that, Amelia Selwyn herself? Malfoy, I swear, you're a moron."

Her words hit Lucius and sunk to the pit of his stomach like bricks. That Amelia made everything up, he had to admit, was entirely plausible. It was a moment before he found words to speak. "Has Narcissa told you all this? Her… feelings for me?"

Bellatrix waved a hand in annoyance. "She doesn't have to _tell_ me these things, we're sisters. Now I don't know _why_ she wants you," distain clear in her voice, which Lucius pointedly ignored. "But you're from a respectable family and I suppose in the end not everything is my choice." She said this last part rather bitterly, but Lucius could tell that she was only telling him the truth – Bellatrix was usually one for being blunt (and inappropriate) rather than taking the energy to lie.

"What _can_ I do? I can't persuade her into anything if she's upset with me."

Bellatrix nodded, glad that he understood the Black streak of stubbornness that ran strong in her sister. "True."

He was silent, staring past Bellatrix's head lost in thought. Was this true, that Narcissa had only wanted to get back at him in a similar fashion to how he reacted when seeing her with Nicklaus? In his mind she had gone astray first, but could he have been mistaken? Could _he_ have actually started this? Why oh _why_ had he not questioned Amelia's claims – was he really so insecure that he believed Narcissa would do that to him without a second thought?

When it became apparent that he was at a loss for words, Bellatrix sighed. "Alright, well, I did my part. I hope you both snap out of this nonsense soon so that she will stop moping around the place. It's depressing. When she and Nicklaus end what they've got going, which they will, you'd better be ready to make your move, Malfoy."

"I… don't know what I'll do. But… thank you."

Bellatrix gave a curt nod before standing, moving to leave him alone once again.

She turned back to face him at the door, her face grave. "Oh and Malfoy, understand that I'm not trying to be your friend. I couldn't give two shits if your cold heart was broken. My one job in life, however, is to make sure my sister is happy. If you're what does the trick, then so be it." And with that she swept haughtily from the room.


	14. The Idea of Fate

The airy quiet of the Almqvist's temporary residence was a beautiful contrast to the claustrophobic cacophony that was Black Hall. Nicklaus being nearly twenty-one (and a male, for Narcissa knew it definitely made all the difference), his parents felt little need to monitor his every move, and highlighted this fact by leaving him and Narcissa alone in the house while they went off to meet with their English friends.

The pair was sprawled on the white duvet of Nicklaus' bed, Narcissa highly unused to the freedom she was currently enjoying and jumping at every noise, much to Nicklaus' amusement.

"Relax, Narcissa, you are not in trouble."

She smiled apologetically, embarrassed at her inability to be comfortable. "I'm sorry, Nick, I just keep picturing your mother walking in as your hand is running up and down me like this."

The man chuckled. "You are so closeted with your sexuality here. Class is one thing, but you are only human. A _woman_ , not a child."

Narcissa shrugged. "I suppose. It is just in our nature – _my_ nature. I am more comfortable when keeping my feelings very private, for the most part."

"I know. I don't mind," he paused to kiss her languidly. "It's hard to gage what you really want, that way, but I think I have somewhat grown to understand at least part of your mind."

"Oh?" Narcissa quirked an eyebrow. It was true that they had discussed a number of their opinions and aspirations with each other over the past small while, however she doubted he knew her as entirely as he thought. "Tell me then, oh wise one, what do I want most in life?"

"Well," he shifted so that he was propped up on his elbow. "Sometimes it is not about what you think you want. That can be… misleading. You may not agree with my view of what you want."

Curiosity peaked, she raised herself on her arm as well. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… Do you know fate?""

Narcissa smiled, brushing her fingers though his trim beard. "Not personally, no."

Nicklaus laughed heartily, always finding her funnier than she knew she was. "But do you believe?"

She furrowed her brow, shifting her gaze away from Nicklaus. "I don't know… Can't we all make our own decisions, and mold our future? Surely it changes every day, with every little choice made."

The man shrugged his broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But – how do you say – in the end, there may be someone or something you are meant to be. Someone… you are meant to be with."

Narcissa looked back to Nicklaus, wary of where he was going with this. She wasn't sure if she was ready for either direction he might take. She was suddenly very aware of their age difference.

"I do not love you, Narcissa, but I could, someday. I like you very much. I think you would love my country – you would fit in with the snow." He ran his hands over her pale cheeks and hair and she gave a small smile before be continued. "If – later – you wish to come visit, please do. Then maybe we will love. But… whether you know it or not, I think you belong to Lucius Malfoy."

She startled at his, then slowly sat up. "…Lucius?" She hadn't said his first name aloud since the ball.

"And he belongs to you."

When she continued to stare at him in silence, he continued. "As you say, you can change that. You can not follow this path. Maybe our fates will cross later. But I will not get in the way of fate now – it is not right."

She looked away from him, shifting to swing her legs off the edge of the bed, where she sat and stared off into nothing in particular.

"Narcissa?" Nicklaus prodded after another small moment of silence.

"Sorry, I… hm." She finally looked back at him and was horrified by her sudden urge to cry. What was _with_ her. "What brought this on?"

He smiled softly. "Well, we were talking about what you really want. Also I am having to leave soon, and would either have to convince you to come with me or end what we have here. The friendship you had with him, from the little you have said… it seems important. More than friendship, and greater than me. I must bow out."

"Oh Gods, I'm horrid, I never meant to make you feel like that, like you were less important or that I didn't care for you – "

"Narcissa, Narcissa, I know. You never did, and I care for you too. But you cannot help what you feel. As I said, you may not have even known it."

She shook her head with a shaky laugh, her next words tumbling forwards almost angrily. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's still too late for this 'fate'. I definitely made sure of that at the Solstice Ball with you. He's with someone else. He messed it up, and I messed it up, and – "

"And if I am right, and it _is_ fate, then he will eventually make his way back to you," Nicklaus said calmly. Narcissa was astounded at how assured he sounded over the exact same affairs of the heart that terrified her.

"But what if you aren't right?" She found herself asking. "What if he's not to be mine?"

Nicklaus sat up at this, wrapping his large arm around her comfortingly. "I think… for something so strong and important… that is a chance you must take."

Narcissa made herself nod slowly – she perhaps didn't agree with the man's holistic view of the world, however she found her pesky heart eager to hear his words of encouragement. The idea of the universe having a plan took too much weight off ones own shoulders for her to find it legitimate, but it sure was tempting. She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. "I can't make any promises. I don't… I don't know what I'll do. But thank you," she murmured. "For your honesty. I think this will… force me to consider my emotions, which I would not have done otherwise. You've become one of my good friends, Nicklaus."

Nicklaus smiled and kissed her forehead, content now that he had told her what he thought. He hoped that she would be honest enough with herself so that she could see her emotions for what they really were. "As have you, Miss Narcissa."

This conversation with Nicklaus was how, two days later, Narcissa somehow found herself standing outside the formidable fortress that was Malfoy Manor.

 _Merlin help me._

Numbly she walked up to the large, wrought-iron gate. She had side-along apparated with Bellatrix for the outing, and informed Bella that she would simply floo back. Bellatrix had left upon dropping her off at the end of the long drive, leaving Narcissa alone in the fog between tall, trimmed hedges.

Bellatrix having left meant, of course, that Narcissa was forced to enter the house to floo home lest be left stranded in Wiltshire to freeze. This fact alone propelled her forwards, physically jumping in fright when the gate morphed into a daunting face and a voice boomed forth, "State your purpose."

"I am here to speak with Lucius," Narcissa said, trying her hardest to keep her voice strong and clear. "I am Narcissa Black."

At the name _Black,_ the gates swung open on well-oiled hinges, and she stepped into the property as it shut with a soft _clang_ behind her. She hadn't walked a metre forwards before a screaming _squawk_ sounded from beside her, and she drew her wand swiftly only to find it aimed at a large peacock, it's pure-white feathers blending in with the snow. "What in the world," she muttered aloud once she found her breath, quickening her pace until she reached the front door.

 _And this is enough_ , her inner voice said meekly. _Enough progress for one day. Surely I can go home now._ But the only way home was inside, she thought somewhat miserably. Besides, she came here for a reason. She came here to see Lucius, to set things straight at least. Nicklaus had left the day before, and she had told him she'd at least try.

Taking a deep breath of painfully cold air, she lifted the heavy, snake-headed brass knocker and let it fall twice.

The house-elf who answered bowed low to her as she entered. "Miss Black!" it squeaked. "Welcome, what an honour. May I take your cloak?"

"No, no," she said, nervously looking around the deep-purple of the foyer. To her dismay, several portraits had looked over at mention of her name, and were eying her with interest. She spoke quietly, hoping they couldn't overhear. "I'm not sure how long I will be staying. Show me to your Master Lucius, please."

The elf's large eyes widened even further at the addition of the 'please' and bowed low once again. "Yes, Miss Black, of course! Right this way, miss."

He led her from the entrance hall and out of sight of the large portraits, to Narcissa's relief. The manor was as quiet as it had been when she had snuck away from the party with Nicklaus, the only sound her and the elf's footsteps.

"Master Lucius is just in here," the elf said cheerily. "I believe he has a visitor at the moment, however I am sure he would love to see you as well, Miss Black!"

"Another visitor?" she asked apprehensively. "Do you know who – "

The came up to a large pair of glass-plated French doors, and through them she could see the back of two figures sitting on an antique settee. Her stomach hit the floor at the sight of the other visitor. An auburn head was next to Lucius' blond one. "Oh no," she muttered, backing up quickly so she was not in sight from the room. "Oh no oh no."

"Miss?" the elf asked, concerned. Amelia Selwyn laughed girlishly and Narcissa winced.

"No, I can't, I – I must leave. Don't tell him I was here, alright?"

"Are you feeling well, miss?" the elf looked honestly worried about the poor girl.

"Yes, yes," she lied. "I need a fireplace to floo home, show me – "

"Narcissa Black?" a soft voice came from down the hallway. She whirled around to face Yvette Malfoy, looking small yet regal in a simple maroon gown.

"Mrs. Malfoy," she said in horror, curtsying low. She had hardly ever spoken to the woman, and especially not in this intimate and uncomfortable a situation. "Ma'am, I am _so_ sorry, I was just leaving."

She was too flustered to notice that the older woman was smiling at her, and only realized she was not angry when she spoke. "Narcissa, dear, no need to look so afraid. I really don't bite. Have you come to visit Lucius?"

The woman gestured to a small study of sorts down the hallway, dismissing the elf. Narcissa followed her and was grateful when the door was shut behind them, although still nervous around the graceful woman. "I – I did, yes, ma'am. I didn't realize he was with company, however, and once I saw he was otherwise preoccupied I made to make my leave."

Yvette sat and motioned for Narcissa to do the same. "No need to call me 'ma'am' dear, it's a holiday and I am in no formal mood. You are welcome to wait until he is free, if you do not wish to simply talk to him while Miss Selwyn is present."

Narcissa had to stop herself from squirming visibly, shaking her head. "You are too gracious, especially to someone who suddenly appeared in your house without invitation. But I believe it would be best if I simply leave."

She nodded, not pressing for details or reasons as to why. "Whatever you wish. Your family welcomed Lucius into your home, which I know he very much appreciated, as did I. You are welcome here whenever you wish."

Narcissa was momentarily at a loss for words, feeling entirely unprepared for a one-on-one conversation with Yvette Malfoy about their interpersonal relations. "My family loved having him over," she finally said truthfully. "Both my parents were thrilled, and my cousin Regulus found a new idol, I believe."

"Goodness, well I hope that your cousin admires his idols with a grain of salt."

Finally smiling, Narcissa replied with a laugh, "I believe he does, what with my sisters and his brother to look up to otherwise."

Yvette laughed too, nodding. "A family of characters, you Blacks. I believe such an atmosphere is good for Lucius, as this house is so large and him an only child." She paused a moment before continuing, looking quizzically at the young girl. "He has been acting rather down since his return, actually. Would you know why that is? I wish to help him, however there is only so much a teenaged boy will tell his concerned mother."

"He has?" Narcissa found herself saying a little too eagerly before tamping down her foolish excitement. "I'm sorry to hear that. I do not know what could be concerning him, surely."

"No bother. He will either tell me eventually or it will fade away on its own. I only wondered if you knew seeing as the two of you had become so close over the last couple months. He mentioned that you are extremely successful in your school work."

Narcissa blushed slightly, not realizing that Lucius had told his mother that they had been friends at all, let alone about her studies. "That was kind of him to say. I do very much love learning. And yes, we had become very close friends."

If Yvette had noticed the past-tense of Narcissa's words, she didn't mention it. "Now, Narcissa, would you be able to stay for a spot of tea?"

Narcissa actually found the idea a lovely one, rather than daunting, now that she had seen how kind Yvette was. However, she had no idea as to how odd it would look to Lucius if he walked in on her and his mother chatting over tea when the two of them hadn't talked or even seen each other since he had barged in on her with Nicklaus. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy, however I should really be getting home. My sisters were reluctant to let me go at all, seeing as I'm off at Hogwarts and don't see them most of the year. Is there somewhere I could floo home from?"

"Certainly, I will show you," she woman said graciously as she stood and led Narcissa from the room.

Before entering the fireplace home, Narcissa remembered something vital and turned to the older witch. "Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, you've been so kind to me, but would you be able to do me one last favour?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Would you please promise to not tell Lucius I was here? It would just be uncomfortable, seeing as I never spoke to him and all."

Yvette considered her for a moment, thinking, before nodding. "Alright, Narcissa, I will not tell him you came to call. This visit will just be between you and me. Give my regards to your family, however. And I hope that I will see you again soon."

"Thank you," Narcissa sighed with relief. "And I will. Happy New Year, and thank you again, Mrs. Malfoy." She then stepped into the fire, declared her destination, and the world of Malfoy Manor and its Mistress spun out of view.


	15. Amelia's Blackmail

He had bloody well tried his best to be rid of Selwyn.

After Bellatrix had visited him with her information, he had decided to confront the girl about what had happened that night of the Solstice. He had found the chance on New Years Eve when Amelia had shown up once again uninvited to Malfoy Manor, looking for her usual physical contact.

"Selwyn," he had said coldly, shimmying out of her claw-like grasp and staring her down, expressionless. "Did you or did you not lie to me about Narcissa and Nicklaus being an item at my family's Solstice Ball?"

She leaned into him, attempting to press her chest against him and still holding the plastered smile on her pink lips. "I may have… embellished the truth, slightly. But I mean I practically told the future, for look at them now – "

"Come off it. They only became involved because I was stupid enough to believe you and so Narcissa had to watch us together all evening. Besides, the Almqvists have returned to Sweden and Nicklaus and Narcissa have parted ways. Don't you go twisting this. Just answer me."

The saccharine smile fell from her misleadingly cherubic face, colour draining from her cheeks. "Alright Malfoy, so I lied. I lied out of my arse to get her away from you. You were pathetic, the way you pined after her. For some bloody reason I had no chance anymore, and especially not after that night if you two finally decided to become official."

"You never _had_ a chance. And don't call me pathetic," Lucius drawled, his anger simmering dangerously close to the surface. "Not when you have behaved the way you have. I am definitely not the pathetic one here. Now, excuse me, I have things to gather for the coming term. And get out of my house."

He made to turn for the door, however she reached her hand forwards and snatched his arm, fingers clawing at the material of his sleeve. "Not so fucking fast," she growled, all pretence of angelic innocence gone. "If you really do care so much about that blonde slut, you will never be rid of me."

"Don't you _dare_ call her that, you bloody cow." His anger had definitely boiled over by now. Insults directed at himself he could handle; attacking Narcissa was unacceptable.

A wide grin was beginning to take over Amelia's wicked face. "You forget, _sweetheart_ , that I too saw your precious Narcissa and her lover in that linen closet all those nights ago. I haven't told a soul yet, however… If you are set on displeasing me…"

It was Lucius' turn to turn pale. "You wouldn't. Her family would crush you – _I_ would crush you."

"You know I would. And even if her deranged, psychotic family decided to rip my throat out and frame it on their wall, she would still be ruined right as she turns seventeen and enters society. Or," she simpered, moving closer to him and running her hands up and down his stiff torso. "Or, you can keep making me happy, and she will stay pure in the eyes of her family and the public. It's that easy, and it's all up to you."

He had agreed. Of course he had agreed – he couldn't let this mess actually ruin Narcissa's life, not when she had so much ahead of her. _He_ couldn't be what led to her unhappiness, not when all of this had been his fault after all.

So as Lucius made his way to the Hogwarts Express alongside his mother he was facing some sort of twisted relationship with Amelia Selwyn, unable to talk to Narcissa, and entirely miserable.

Although it wasn't possible to speak with Narcissa, he was both dreading and desperate to catch a glimpse of her at the platform. It wasn't long before he caught sight of her golden head among the mahogany ones of her family. She was separated from him by several families all saying their goodbyes, however he was nearly certain that he could somehow hear her laugh as he watched her throw her head back, eyes closed and mouth grinning. He had practically forgotten about his mother's presence until her voice spoke from beside him.

"She came to see you," Yvette said with a small smile, gaze still fixed upon Narcissa.

"What?" Lucius' eyes snapped to his mother. "Narcissa? Came to see me?" She nodded. "When?"

"New Year's Eve."

" _What?_ Mother, why didn't you tell me?"

Yvette only laughed softly at his distress. "Because she asked me not to, child. She found out that Amelia Selwyn was with you and didn't wish to intrude." Lucius cursed, earning him a scolding look from his mother before she continued, "I've kept my word thus far, however I now feel like you should know. I thought before that perhaps you were over her, and that keeping her visit a secret was for the best. The look on your face as you see her now, however, tells me otherwise."

Indeed, Lucius appeared almost pained as he watched her say goodbye to her family, hugging her sisters tightly and kissing her parents' cheeks. "I don't know… Why would she visit…?"

"She wanted to talk to you," Yvette said simply. "She wasn't overt with her intention, however I have heard that the young man Nicklaus Almqvist and her have parted ways upon his return to Sweden. That may have something to do with it."

As the whistle then blew for the students to board, Yvette hugged her son stiffly but closely before looking sternly into his eyes. "Judging by what you have told me about her and what she said briefly to me when she came calling, I think it may be in both of your best interests if you do not let her go so easily."

"But – "

"Life is short, Lucius. The best way to make it seem full and long is to spend your time with someone you love and who loves you in return. Not all of us are so lucky as to find such a person, so don't you dare let yours slip by without trying your hardest to keep her close."

Narcissa resisted the urge to drag Bella and Andy onto the train with her. Goodbyes with her sisters were as hard as ever, especially knowing that school held both Lucius Malfoy and Amelia Selwyn.

"You'd better write more than you did during the fall," she said into Andromeda's thick hair before turning to hug Bellatrix just as tightly. "Both of you. I miss you so much."

"Chin up, Cissy, it's not _too_ long until you're home for good!" Bellatrix messed her baby sister's hair with a hand before kissing her forehead.

"And even sooner it's your big birthday," Andromeda reminded her with a wriggle of her dark eyebrows just as the boarding whistle blew.

Amanda had found her just as the train began to pull out from the station and the girls found a compartment that was being held by Walden and Nott. They greeted each other cordially, Amanda sitting next to Walden to give him a kiss – they had, in fact, been interested in each other, and had gotten together over the break. Narcissa was glad at least someone was happy after this mess of a Christmas.

"So, Narcissa, how was your break?" Amanda asked with a smile before realizing her misstep. "I-I mean, other than… I meant – "

Narcissa laughed at her friend's discomfort. "'Manda, relax, it's okay. I had a very good time with my sisters. And Nicklaus, really. Chalk one up for experience, hm?"

Amanda smiled gratefully, nodding fervently. "Oh, yes, he seemed charming, really. Crazy for you too. Did you agree that you would keep in touch even though he's back home?"

"Casually so, yeah," Narcissa shrugged. "As friends. We ah… both decided we would be better that way, just with things how they are."

"Lucius is being a right old git," Walden piped in. Amanda elbowed him in the ribs for mentioning the "L" word, however he continued. "Even more so than usual. I think he's real heartbroken over you, Narcissa."

"Spending all his time with _her_ is an odd way of showing it," Nott mumbled, nodded out the compartment door window. The group leaned over to see Lucius being dragged down the tight hallway by Amelia, who had her usual clutch on his arm. He looked reserved to his fate, however his interest seemed to be snatched upon catching a glimpse of Narcissa through the window.

As the pair neared their compartment door, Amanda quickly stretched a leg out to ram her foot against the handle, making it so one wouldn't be able to slide it open from the outside. The pair outside the compartment jumped at the sound, Amelia sneering in at Amanda, who simply stuck her tongue out at the girl. Narcissa had already taken out a book and was intensely pretending to read it, however she was keenly aware of Lucius' eyes on her – and the scathing look she too received from Amelia.

Amanda removed her foot once they'd past, settling back down comfortably next to Walden. "Sorry, boys, but I can't have him sitting with us at the moment."

"Oh no, believe me, we don't mind," Nott shook his head. "I can't have anything to do with that girl – she's vile. The things she's said to and about my sister… And now that she's constantly a packaged deal with Lucius, I'm afraid I can't have much to do with him either."

"Well said," Walden nodded, before steering the conversation to one of Quiddich, much to Narcissa's relief.

She found that really wasn't as bothered by being in such close proximity to Lucius, or by having his name thrown about, as she had thought she might have been. Ever since her impromptu visit to Malfoy Manor Narcissa had felt more at ease – he had had Amelia there with him, so he had obviously made his choice. True, she wasn't Narcissa's favourite person. And true, she believed Lucius could do much better for himself. However, like _hell_ she was ever going to be the one pining over a man who didn't want her. That had never been the way of Narcissa Black, and it certainly never would be.

Her friends were still around her, her family was still as crazy and devoted to her as they had ever been, and she still had her studies to give all her attention to. As the train chugged along through the bleak, frozen countryside, Narcissa snuggled into her seat, now thoroughly invested in her book, and smiled softly to herself. _Like_ _hell._


	16. Coexisting

As far as one could see, the castle grounds and surrounding mountains were blanketed in ever-falling white, pristine and crisp, the air remaining cold enough that not a bit had melted off even the smallest of tree branches. The mid-January snow had yet to turn to rain, however the sourest part of Lucius' mind only wished it would hurry up.

"Right-o, that's everything for today, then," Slughorn's jovial voice rang throughout the dungeon, signalling the time for everyone to begin packing up and filing out. Lucius hadn't so much as moved before he heard the man say, "Malfoy, would you stay behind a moment?"

He waited in his seat as the rest of his class filed out, Walden looking curiously over his shoulder at his friend. Once the room was empty, he moved to the front desk where Slughorn was waiting for him. "Is something the matter, Professor?

"No, no, nothing too serious," Slughorn waved his hands, smiling reassuringly at the boy. The latest Malfoy had always been one of his favourites, as he was charismatic and charming, cunning and clever, and as ambitious as he was handsome – the epitome of the perfect Slytherin. Perhaps also a little cruel, but Slughorn was always willing to look past such unfortunate traits if the student showed promise, and promise Lucius indeed showed. "Just ah… well, Lucius, it's nothing to worry about, but I just wanted to have a small word about your grades."

"My grades?" Admittedly, he had not been giving them a second thought for the last couple weeks after the break. Homework only further reminded him of why he hated Tuesday evenings so much now.

"Yes… is anything wrong, my boy? We're not very far along, however the new term has been highly uncharacteristic of you, especially as of late – you were top of your class before the holiday. Now, I understand you won't want to be telling me your every worry – you've always been a bit of a secretive lad, which I respect. I just wanted to check in."

Lucius smiled tightly – he didn't really mind the intrusion coming from Slughorn. The man had always taken it upon himself to see to his student's success in their personal life, and he never did so with much ulterior motive besides perhaps a good word down the line, which Lucius could appreciate. "Sorry, sir, I've barely been giving my studies the attention they deserve since we've been back, I realize. Life after Hogwarts is on my mind more than the present, which I know is counter-productive, but I've been… distracted."

"That's understandable, Lucius, nothing to beat yourself up over," Slughorn said kindly. "I was just very impressed with your work in the first half of this year. Have you been trying a new study technique? If so, it was very successful."

"Well, you see, sir… Narcissa Black had actually been helping me with my potions work before Christmas. I had gotten very good, with her instruction. However we aren't speaking at the moment – "

"Oh-ho." Slughorn's eyebrows raised and he nodded knowingly. "An affair of the heart. I should have known – that's enough to knock anyone down a peg or two. Well," he continued before Lucius could protest his (correct) assessment of the situation. "Miss Black is a clever one, one of the brightest of her age. I suggest you find a way to continue your work with her, if possible. Do you need me to speak with her?"

"No," Lucius said quickly, wanting almost nothing less. "No, that won't be necessary. I will… see what I can do."

This seemed to appease Slughorn, and the man smiled. "Splendid, splendid. I understand if the ship as sailed, but you two would make a wonderful couple, if I do say so myself. Perhaps I will make another club dinner happen soon, and have her sit next to you…"

Lucius waited patiently as the man ran his mouth a little bit with his plans for his next party, and only left once he was done with a gracious thank you and another tight smile. Storming down the hall away from a now joyous and scheming Slughorn, Lucius' insides felt nothing but colder than before.

Narcissa let out a small yelp at what sounded like a whole shelf's-worth of books crashing to the ground. She had been idly finishing up a charms essay one chilly afternoon, taking her time with the conclusion as her gaze kept being distracted by the swirling snow outside the library. She set down her quill and screwed the lid onto her inkpot before rising from her window-side seat to investigate the noise.

Rounding the tall shelf, she stopped abruptly in her tracks as she took in the scene in front of her. Lucius was on the ground in a pile of heavy books, wand in hand, cursing and wincing from where the corners of the books had struck him. A young Gryffindor boy was flailing from his own blanket of books, trying to put distance between himself and the Slytherin seventh-year who had evidentially caused the avalanche.

"Did you just throw a hex at a first-year?" She demanded, eyes wide as the child scampered away, most likely to tell the nearest professor what had happened.

Her voice had startled Lucius, who's face grew hot at the familiar sound. "He taunted me," he snarled back, lifting himself up from the pile of tomes on the floor.

"He's _eleven."_

"Age has nothing to do with how annoying someone is," he muttered, not quite making eye contact with Narcissa as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the mess he'd made, the anger he had felt at the boy quickly draining away. To his surprise, he heard Narcissa chuckle.

"Why is it that you're always so intent on ruining my study time like this?" She couldn't help but smirk at the boy, whose cheeks were flushed and hair slightly tousled and who obviously had no clue what to do with himself now.

Lucius was startled by her teasing tone, finally meeting the girl's eyes for the first time in weeks. The blue-green of them made his heart twinge, and her intense gaze seemed to bore a hole through him. "Narcissa – "

 _"What_ in the name of the Nine Circles of Hell is going on?" Madame Pince's shrill voice came hurdling down the corridor at them, the Gryffindor boy standing slightly behind her.

"Madame," Lucius said calmly. "There was a bit of a mishap – "

"A bit of a mishap?" Her nostrils flared as if steam was pouring from them. "This is more than a mishap – look at my books! Oh, the pages are being folded, oh, my books – and Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Tavern here says you caused this with a poorly-slung hex?"

"Oh dear, hexing a student?" The wavering voice of Headmaster Dippet sounded from the other end of the corridor. Lucius' stomach plummeted – Dippet was getting on in age, however was not as blind to sweet-talk as one might hope. "Not our head boy, surely?"

"Yes, our head boy," Madame Pince snapped, glaring at Lucius as if he had set fire to her library. "I swear, one day I will not allow wands in here at all – they are only a danger to my books in the hands of incompetent, thoughtless students."

"Well…" the old man looked concernedly at the scene before him. "Perhaps that is a little extreme, Madame, however we must deal with the task at hand now… Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius opened his mouth to piece together some sort of reason behind his actions, not having a clue of what to say, however closed it when Narcissa beat him to it.

"I believe, Headmaster," she piped up. "That Malfoy was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time, much like this poor boy. I saw the spell come flying from the other side of the library and hit the books here – Mr. Tavern here may have believed it came from Malfoy, but the books fell too quickly for that to be the case." Her gaze flickered over to the young Gryffindor boy who honestly seemed relieved with her story – she was correct in thinking he simply did not want to be on the bad side of Lucius Malfoy.

Professor Dippet appraised Narcissa for a moment before slowly nodding. "Alright, Miss Black, as a prefect and an excellent student, I will take your word for it. Please assist Mr. Malfoy in returning the books to their rightful homes, in correct order. No harm done, hm, Madame Pince?"

The librarian looked like this was the exact opposite of her take on the situation, however she pursed her lips, nodded curtly, and swept back to her desk without another word. The Gryffindor boy was in no mood to stick around and he hurried after her and out of the library, eyes fixed to the floor.

"Thank you, Professor Dippet," Lucius said honestly, glad to have somehow avoided trouble. "We'll have these cleaned up quick."

"Splendid, splendid," the elderly man said with a wave of his hand. "As I said, no harm done. Report any other suspicious behaviour to me, hm? We can't have mystery men throwing around curses in here, lest we give Madame Pince a heart attack."

The two blondes nodded and the headmaster glided off, leaving them alone to restock the bookshelf. Narcissa took her wand from where she had stored it in her hair – Lucius noticed this with an amused smile – and began levitating volumes to the higher, unreachable shelves. Lucius brandished his own wand to copy her, letting the silence between them drag on for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you," he said quietly. He had not expected her to come to his rescue, and expected even less the ease with which she had fibbed. "You didn't need to do that, but it would have looked awful to lose my head boy title a few months before graduating. So… thanks."

Narcissa shrugged, her eyes remaining focused on her work. "The runner-up for head boy is that Hufflepuff twat who has it out for all Slytherins for some reason or another. We need you in your role lest we get absolutely destroyed in the House Cup this year."

"Ah…" Lucius nodded, unsure of what else to say. It was insane to him that not so long ago they had been inseparable friends, and now he could barely hold conversation with the girl. "…Good thinking."

His mood had only gotten progressively worse during his time at Hogwarts, owing not only to the absence of Narcissa but the constant accompaniment of Amelia. The girl barely paused to breathe between her sentences – he had never before known that someone could have so much to say and in the end have said nothing much at all.

"Well, what can I say, Malfoy," Narcissa said with twinkling eyes as they finished their task and she made her way back towards her study nook by the window. "You're not the only snake here."

Lucius chuckled, reaching a hand up to scratch his neck, all the while still looking at Narcissa. He felt as though his eyes missed her visage, and it was refreshing to gaze at her without being sneaky about it from across the commonroom or Great Hall. "No, I'm not. You could give me a run for my money, with that slyness."

"I plan to," she said simply before returning to her parchment, ending their conversation. Lucius nodded, allowing himself one last look at the girl before turning and exiting the library. It was hard talking to her, he found, with it being so awkward and so unlike what it used to be – however it was just as hard to leave her company.

As Lucius walked away Narcissa looked up to watch him go, her stomach squirming slightly as she was left alone once again. She knew that he would be feeling nothing akin to her own emotions – how she longed to be on regular speaking terms again, just to know the simple things like if his mother was doing well, if he had gotten anything interesting for Christmas, if he would be willing to come to her birthday party, which was fast approaching… no, he wasn't wishing for anything similar to what she was. She knew that. And she really was alright without him, especially if she kept herself busy with school. However, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if he missed her at all, and hoped beyond reason that he did.


	17. News from the Outside

Narcissa unfolded her sister's letter as she sauntered from the transfiguration room. The four previous times she had read over Bellatrix's words had done nothing to aid her understanding of them, and their tantalizing, patronizing tone was enough to spike anger in an already irritable Narcissa.

 _Cissy-baby,_

 _You told me to write, so here I am writing although I don't have much to report. Or rather – nothing that I can tell you here. Letters are not the best form of communication these days, sister._

 _What I_ can _say is that I think I now understand your wish to go to university, for I have discovered the joys that come from further education myself. Of course, the… training I am going through is nothing like the useless shit they spew at you in Hogwarts, believe me – but it is a specific form of education nonetheless. I hope someday I can introduce you to the world I am now a part of – soon, when you're no longer a child in school!_

 _Anyways, I am a very busy woman and I must end this here – Rod's insistent on tea with his insufferable mother. As if we don't have more important things to do._

 _Toujours Pur,_

 _Bella_

Narcissa stormed into the commonroom without noticing much besides the letter in her hand – something a sourly Lucius noticed from afar – and threw herself down on a sofa beside Severus, immediately taking out a spare roll of parchment and furiously began her reply.

 _Bella,_

 _If writing is such a burden on you I suggest you don't bother, for I promise I'll survive just fine without your cryptic words. Actual conversation is not very well substituted by pointless letters, and as you say, you're a very busy woman who I am sure doesn't have time for such useless tasks._

 _You also don't have to sign off with our bloody motto; perhaps you've forgotten but I am also a Black and therefore as well acquainted with the phrase as you are. Tell Rod I say hello._

 _Cissy_

"Narcissa, relax, are you trying to tear a bloody hole through the page?"

The blonde's gaze snapped up to Amanda, who was taking a seat opposite her, and huffed as she shoved the parchment back into her bag once it was sufficiently dry. "It's just Bellatrix. She's driving me absolutely mad."

"She tends to have that effect on people," Amanda said sympathetically, offering a piece of muffin to Narcissa that she had nabbed at lunch. Something seemed to catch her eye over her friend's shoulder, and by the face Amanda pulled Narcissa could guess what it was.

"Merlin, even just from an objective perspective Amelia's behaviour is pathetic. They'll be an embarrassment to the house if they keep this up."

Narcissa rolled her eyes – she appreciated Amanda's annoyance at Lucius and Amelia, as it demonstrated her friend's devotion, however sometimes it was simply easier on Narcissa's emotions to pretend they did not exist. "I'm starting to think you're more upset about this than I am, hon."

Amanda made a face before nodding at the reading boy beside Narcissa. "Well you agree with me, don't you Severus?"

The boy's eyes widened in something akin to fear as he realized that he was being included in the older witches' conversation, however he nodded and stole a glance over his shoulder to where Amelia was all but climbing on top of Lucius. "She's definitely not what I'd think his type would be," he squirmed slightly and barely made eye contact with Narcissa. "I much preferred it when you and him were more of an item."

 _"There,_ see! Snape even saw it," Amanda declared trumphantly. "Official or not, it was real and Lucius really screwed himself in losing you. I just can not believe he _slept_ with someone else."

Narcissa glared sharply at Amanda before glancing at Severus, who had gone cherry red and leaned down so close to his book that his large nose was almost pressed against the page. Deciding the damage was already done, she shrugged, "To be fair, so did I."

"Yes but that's different, you know that's different"

Narcissa couldn't quite see how their situation differed (other than at least the person she bedded turned out to be a decent human being), however she couldn't help but be grateful for her friend's loyalty as she glanced over to see Amelia nuzzle her head into Lucius' shoulder. He appeared defeated, as he had for the last two months or so, however Narcissa often wondered if she only saw what she wanted to see. Perhaps Amanda didn't care about this more than her. "What _I_ can't believe is that Amelia hasn't told the whole world what she found me doing that night…"

"Perhaps Lucius is making her not?"

Narcissa snorted. "I don't see what his motive would be when it comes to defending my honour."

Amanda's dark eyes all but lit up with the romance that was taking shape in her mind. "His undying love for _you_ , that's his motive, but with her on his arm every hour of the day he has to be discrete about it – maybe if he displeases her she spills your secret –"

Her words stopped abruptly at the scathing noise Narcissa made. "Amanda do stop, he's not some gallant knight in armour. We'd best start seeing him for what he is, which is selfish boy with selfish reasoning. He is not in love with me, never mind willing to be in any sort of discomfort to make my life easier." The words were harsh in her throat. "Now please drop it."

Before a rather hurt looking Amanda could reply with either words of indignation or comfort, static and a distant voice blared from where Nott had turned up the radio. The buzz of the commonroom lulled as everyone hushed to hear the reporter.

 _"…continuing investigation into the dramatic increase of these mysterious, often violent disappearances is revealing that most if not all may be traced back to a single source. The most recent victim is witch Genevieve Burbage, who was reported missing from her flat in Muggle London not 72 hours ago. The Auror Department is hesitant to release specifics however the small home was described by one of the first Aurors on scene as "horrific". The Ministry is urging everyone to take extreme caution when it comes to securing their home against invaders and to avoid spending excessive amounts of time alone."_

"Burbage – she was rather involved in that new muggle protection bill that was just passed," Rabastan piped up from a nearby table. "My father was ranting about her constantly over Christmas."

"Appears to be a common theme," Narcissa nodded, brow furrowed and still gazing towards the radio. "Muggleborns and muggle-sympathizers are predominantly the ones disappearing."

Walden, who had entered the commonroom midway through the announcement, shrugged as he leaned over the back of the couch to place his hands on Amanda's shoulders. "Well, then, we haven't much to worry about!" Narcissa gave a small smile as most of the room gave cheers at Walden's words, but it faltered at the look on young Severus' face.

The room had mostly gone back to chatting and she scooted herself closer to the boy, bending her head downwards so that no one could read her lips. "Your mother, Eileen Prince – she married a muggle, yes? Your father?" Of course the union had been before Narcissa's time, however the scandal of a Prince woman marrying not even a muggleborn but a _muggle_ was not something society forgot easily.

She had been sure to keep her tone of voice kind, but Severus physically jolted nonetheless. After a moment of silence, he swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes. My father. But I don't care about him."

"Sev-"

"No, I don't. Not only is he a - a muggle, but he is… horrid," he glared blindly at the floor in front of him before finally looking into Narcissa's eyes. "If he disappeared like Genevieve Burbage and the rest, I would not complain. I've daydreamed about him disappearing my whole life. It's just…" His gaze fell to the floor once again, and his next words came out not much stronger than a whisper. "I have this friend. My _best_ friend."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Who is a muggle?"

He shook his head, cheeks flushing again. "No, muggleborn… she goes here too. In my year, but in Gryffindor."

"Ah, so with my cousin Sirius then."

Severus's face became red with anger rather than embarrassment, and he shook his head vigorously. "Sirius is immature and cruel – s-sorry, but it's true. So is his friend, James. Lily isn't friends with them and doesn't want to be. She _could_ have been in Slytherin, she just… wasn't. But she's not like them."

Narcissa smiled, leaning away from the boy again and removing her own book from her bag. "Well then, this Lily seems like a sensible young lady. Judging by the way you talk about her, I doubt she'd ever have to worry about disappearing, hm? Not when she has Slytherin friends."

Although she knew her words could not hold any sort of promise if such attacks really were aimed at muggleborns and only becoming more frequent, they seemed to appease the boy well enough for the moment. The pair settled into silence, however Narcissa's mind remained whirling with thoughts of what these disappearances might mean should they take on a serious serial manner. The last time similar large scale attacks took place was during Grindelwald's reign of terror, she knew – but surely, she thought as she looked around the room at her carefree friends and peers, surely they were not heading into a war. They were children, not soldiers, and their families were all far more concerned about the next ball or ceremony than any sort of action. Pushing such thought from her mind she buckled down to complete her required reading for the night, and the radio was forgotten.


	18. Despite Delay, With Conviction

Rodolphus slid a butterbeer across the table towards Lucius as he took a seat himself, draining half the pint in one go. They were lucky to have gotten a seat in the crowded Three Broomsticks that early February weekend, however Rodolphus Lestrange was a foot taller and broader than most, and not many were ever keen to get in his way.

"So, Malfoy," he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Thanks for meeting with me."

Lucius nodded. "Certainly. You wanted to discuss…?"

The older man emptied his glass before replying. "I can't say much here, but we thought it was time that you at least have some sort of introduction to the matter."

"'We'?"

Rodolphus grinned and leaned forwards, lowering his voice. "Yes, we. There's quite a few of us, now, and we're only getting larger every day. There's this… group, see, sort of a… a club."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "A club? Welcoming me to a gentlemen's club, are you Lestrange?"

"Well, mostly gentlemen I suppose. There's Alecto Carrow – I don't know if you could really call her a lady, to be fair, but also Bellatrix who is of her own breed but _definitely_ a woman."

"What are you talking about, Rodolphus?" He had not trudged all the way into town this wretchedly cold day to only be given vague hints towards some sort of illicit team of social outcasts.

"As I said, I can't say much here. But there's power in this group, Malfoy – influence beyond what you can hardly imagine. I know you're looking for that – "

"In the ministry, yes."

"This is far beyond the bloody ministry," Rodolphus growled, face darkening at the mention of the organization. "What we've got going only highlights how silly and useless those stuffy pricks making policies and guidelines really are. We have…" he looked around them and lowered his voice even further. "We're rallied around this… leader. He's amazing – unlike anything the world has ever seen. Once you've graduated, you'll see. You'll join our ranks, and we'll change the world faster than in our grandparents' wildest dreams. Trust me."

Lucius eyed the man in front of him, half intrigued, half doubtful. He didn't know whether to trust Rodolphus or not – any man insane enough to build their lives around Bellatrix had some sort of masochistic streak. However, power and influence greater than the ministry… that's something he couldn't help but be interested in.

"Alright," he finally nodded. "I suppose I'll just have to see come July."

"Excellent," Rodolphus nodded, leaning back in his chair and returning his voice to its usual volume. He motioned for another round of butterbeer before raising his eyebrows at his friend. "So, any luck with Narcissa yet, or are you two still drawing this out?"

Lucius glared at him, wishing he'd lower his voice for _this_ portion of their conversation. "We're not quite where we were before, if that's what you're wondering."

Rodolphus shook his head, grimacing. "Ah, those Black girls are stubborn as all hell. Bellatrix says that she talked some sense into you, or at least she thought so, however Narcissa has been exceedingly distant about the entire situation. Persistence is all that's needed though, mate, take it from me. What was is, a good year or two before Bella finally got used to me enough to let us at least resemble a couple?"

"Fair enough," Lucius conceded, staring into the contents of his drink glumly. "If there's anyone I need advice from in this, it'd be you. But I don't think _she_ wants anything to do with me… I fucked up – so did she but I did first, and worse, in a way. I just feel like she's done."

Rodolphus looked at him with something akin to a sad smile, reaching forwards to cuff him hard on the shoulder. "Chin up, mate, she'll come around if you're patient. Trust me."

Lucius merely shrugged, tilting his head to knock back his drink, wishing he had something stronger.

"Narcissa, stop, if you slip you could crack your head open!" Amanda hollered to her friend, who had climbed up on an icy wall near the edge of town. The stones beneath her feet glittered with frost.

"Calm down, 'Manda, you sound like my mother," Narcissa chided, stepping lightly along the top of the wall. "I've done this countless times, and so have my sisters. You can walk along here all the way to the front doors of the Shrieking Shack, you know."

Amanda shuddered slightly, keeping pace with Narcissa from below. "Have you ever?"

"Walked up to the Shrieking Shack? Merlin, no, I like life. I swear I've actually heard howling from in there one time when we were out here late. I'm no stranger to the cursed and haunted, what with my family, however pointless danger just seems stupid."

"Too Gryffindor," Amanda nodded in agreement, her feet crunching through the frozen snow and her breath clouding around her head. "Oh, Narcissa, it's getting real high up there…"

The wall was nearing its tallest point, rising several meters above Amanda's head. Narcissa was walking slower than before, arms outstretched. She _had_ done this plenty of times before, however not when it was so slippery, nor when the ground was so frozen-hard far beneath her. "I'm fine, 'Manda," she called, slightly less sure of herself as she had been before.

 _Just one foot in front of the other,_ she told herself calmly. _No point getting all worried now that you're up here._ Left, right, left, right, left –

With a short scream she fell, hands scrabbling over the smooth stone in attempt to catch herself. Her gloved fingers found nothing to halt her decent and she could only squeeze her eyes shut tightly as she plummeted to the earth, landing with a sickening thud and _crunch_ as her right arm broke beneath her.

 _"Narcissa!"_ Amanda shrieked, having seen her friend slip and fall down the opposite side of the wall. "Shit, _Narcissa! Answer me!"_

She ran to where the wall was shorter before scrambling over it, rushing over to the blonde's side. Amanda, terrified, saw how odd of an angle her arm was bent, and her fear mounted when Narcissa didn't stir upon her touch. "Oh Merlin, oh, gods, Narcissa, I'll be right back – I-I need to get help, but I'll be right back!"

Lucius' head snapped up at the sound of someone calling his name from across the bar, and was met with the sight of a frantic looking Amanda Burke, fear-filled tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

"Lucius, thank Merlin, help!" she said shakily as she approached their table and practically dragged him from his chair. "It's Narcissa, she fell from the wall, she was really high up and I think her arm is broken and she's not moving – "

He needed no further prodding; Lucius tore from the warm pub into the cold alongside Amanda, Rodolphus too on his heels. "Show me!" he barked once they were outside and they ran off to where she had left Narcissa in the snow.

Her vision was blurry as Narcissa cracked her eyes open, the cold grey sky far too bright for her liking. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to shift her body – her head hurt something awful, and she was becoming aware of a dull, throbbing pain in her arm. "'Manda?" she croaked, wondering how long she had been lying there. She didn't feel overly cold; it couldn't have been long.

She suddenly startled at the glimpse of a dark figure in the edge of her vision. Unable to turn her head, she couldn't look to see who or what it was. Her breath came quicker and she felt her heart begin to hammer. "Amanda?" she called again, voice shaking slightly, feeling utterly defenseless as she lied there. "Is that you?" Perhaps she had imagined it? A tree branch in the wind? No, she heard a twig snap as if underfoot. She swallowed, willing her voice to sound strong and even. "Who's there?"

"Narcissa?" Amanda's voice came shrilly from some ways off, getting closer. "Narcissa!"

Suddenly Amanda was leaning over her, her pinched and worried face drained of colour. Narcissa was surprised to see Lucius' and Rodolphus' faces also appear above her, each looking equally concerned.

"I'm sorry to have left you, Narcissa, but I needed to go get help – you weren't moving, and I can't carry you all the way back to the castle."

She then felt arms wrap beneath her legs and back, and she could tell by his cologne even before she saw his face that it was Lucius. "I-I'm sure I can walk – "

"You knocked yourself out, Cissa," Lucius muttered to her, not even thinking and lapsing into the use of her nickname. "Let me carry you."

"If you got her alright, I'm sorry but I should be going," Rodolphus said apologetically, giving the small blonde an awkward but comforting hand on her non-broken arm. "Just don't kick the bucket, alright kid? Your sister would never forgive me."

Narcissa smiled shakily despite the growing pain in her arm. "No promises, Rod, but I'll do my best." The man smiled before stepping back to apparate, and the three of them remaining began to make their way up to the castle, Lucius holding Narcissa as carefully as he could.

Her arm had taken nearly no time for Madame Pomphrey to set and heal, however the mediwitch wished to keep her in the hospital bed overnight to be sure that no lasting damage had been inflicted to her head. "To have fallen that far onto frozen ground, she's lucky she's young," she had said with a shake of her head when Amanda had first explained what had happened. Narcissa was later grateful that she had been with it enough to decide against mentioning the figure she had thought she'd seen, as she had not wanted them to think her head more damaged than it really was.

Lucius had stayed by her bed even after Amanda had left for dinner. He stood back when Madame Pomphrey needed to tend to her patient, not saying much however providing a simple sort of comfort to the semi-conscious Narcissa. When it became clear that he would not be shooed away, Madame Pomphrey had eventually conjured a chair for him to sit on, which he did with a soft thank you.

It was late at night when Narcissa woke up from yet another nap and finally no longer felt tired. Her head felt much better, thanks to the sleep and various medicines administered earlier, and she ever so slowly sat up. The hospital wing was empty and dark, the only light coming from the small, dim lamp by her cot.

She sighed, wishing she had a book to help pass the time, when a voice saying her name beside her nearly caused her to fall out of bed in fright.

"Sorry, Narcissa, I didn't mean to startle you," said Lucius quietly from his seat in the shadows. He shifted the chair forward slightly so that the light fell upon his face. A red mark was pressed into his cheek from where he had fallen asleep leaning on his hand.

"No, it's okay," she replied, her voice groggy from disuse. "I just didn't… know you were still here. You've stayed the whole time?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Madame Pomphrey must have forgotten about me or something, for I didn't expect her to let me stay the night. But I'm glad she did. I didn't want you waking up and being alone."

When she continued to stare at him in silence, he continued on. "I wrote a quick letter to your parents telling them briefly what happened but not to worry. I just felt like they should know and didn't know if Amanda planned on doing so. I hope they're not too startled by the news. They know you're tough."

As he rambled an inexplicable anger began to bubble inside Narcissa. How dare he be so thoughtful, so caring? How dare he defy his stereotype and act so sweet towards her, how dare he break the rules to stay the night with her so she wouldn't be lonely, how dare he look so adorably sleepy?

Narcissa sniffed haughtily, looking away from the boy beside her. "Well, I've woken up, and I'm not alone. Now you can go. I expect _Amelia_ is missing you in bed, anyways."

Lucius seemed at a loss for words for a moment, before shaking his head. "She's never spent the night in my bed. I've always just told her that I have issues with sleeping next to anyone… which might not be a lie, I have no clue, I've never actually _slept_ the night with anyone."

"Well why would you tell her that? You're such a devoted couple now, after all, everyone knows it. I do hope you invite me to the wedding just so I can come up with a lame excuse as to why I can't attend."

 _"Narcissa_ , stop, I just – I just wanted to be with you – "

 _"Why?"_ She finally snapped, turning around to glare at the boy. "Why do you want to be with me right now, when you have barely talked to me for over a month? Once I'm feeling better again is it back to pretending I don't exist? Well that's just fine, because I'm doing wonderfully without you. I'm busy and I don't need your friendship, so you might as well just leave now and get that over with."

"I'm not going to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to, Cissa. No, look at me." He stood and moved closer to her bedside, reaching out to gently shift her head towards him. He removed his hand even before she could swat it away. "I want to be with you, Narcissa, I'm so, _so_ tired of not being with you when I want to be so badly. I'm sorry for everything that's happened, that I let Amelia blackmail me into not talking to you, not even once to explain myself."

"W-what?"

He continued without pausing to elaborate. "Don't just turn away from me, please. As you were sleeping all I could think about was how much we bloody well belong together – surely you _must_ see it too, being as logical as you are. I don't care how desperate I sound; I can't let us drift apart again. What must I do to get you to see how sincere I am, beg on my knees?"

Narcissa stayed frozen for a moment before snuffling noisily, feeling an awful lot like she was in danger of crying, before nodding. "…Yes. That could help, I think."

Lucius only stared with his mouth slightly agape for a moment before, to Narcissa's immense shock, he sank to his knees.

She slowly swung her legs out over the edge of the bed looked down upon him – this enormously proud young man, physically on his knees for her – with pale eyes wide. Narcissa wasn't angry with him, not really. Both of them had been ridiculously headstrong and stubborn, never wanting to be the first to show a glimmer of emotion – they were extremely similar in that way. Both had made mistakes and had each contributed to the prolonging of their union.

"Lucius…"

He shrugged his shoulders and showed his empty hands in defeat. "You've got me, Cissa. I didn't mean to fall for you like this, but here I am. Either accept me or put me out of my misery with a clear rejection. You're all I want. Or rather, I want you to feel the same way about me, though I don't expect to be that lucky. I know, I know, I'm pathetic, and far too dramatic, and I'd die if anyone besides you was seeing me like this - But there it is… Please."

Narcissa was quite sure she was dreaming – in no reality would Lucius Malfoy get on his knees for anyone, let alone for a heartbroken girl. And yet here he was, staring beseechingly up at her, realer than anything she had ever seen.

She was still for a moment longer. The tears in her eyes had halted as a small, almost painful hope bloomed in her chest. They had much to talk about still - about how exactly such a simple situation had grown so out of hand, how both of them had behaved and how they each felt about such actions. But here and now, Narcissa knew, she could not afford any more waiting, and neither could he. Slowly and with the utmost care, she knelt down to his level. She felt as if there shouldn't be a hierarchy – they were equals in every sense of the word.

As she hesitantly moved one hand to brush aside a stray strand of his fair hair, the wide-eyed Lucius watched in awe as the wonderful girl in front of him said with a small, newfound smile, "Of course I feel the same way about you, Lucius. I have for so long." – and kissed him.


	19. Retribution and Debauchery

Narcissa grinned to herself as she rushed down the hallways from the owlry to her predetermined rendezvous spot with Lucius. It had been a couple weeks meeting in secret after he had explained the situation with Amelia. _Bloody cow,_ the blonde rolled her eyes. They hadn't had a clue of what to counter her blackmail with, that is until the letter which Narcissa currently clutched in her hand had arrived that morning.

Slipping into a hidden space behind a large tapestry of a choir of house-elves being conducted by a haggard looking warlock, warm arms immediately wound their way around Narcissa's waist, causing her grin to grow even larger. She raised herself to her tiptoes so that she could reach Lucius' jawline an plant a kiss there, and he responded by kissing her lips with his smiling mouth. Meeting in secret wasn't so bad when this was their reward for sneaking around.

"Good afternoon, Miss Black," Lucius drawled, the smile just audible in his voice behind it's usual cold lilt.

"Afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," she replied equally coolly, nuzzling her face into the fabric of his chest. "I have something that I think will please you just as much as it does me."

"Oh?"

Narcissa retrieved her wand from her robes and muttered _lumos_ so that the cool light illuminated their faces, then handed the letter to Lucius and waited as he read.

 _Narcissa,_

 _Thank goodness you told Bellatrix of your troubles and she happened to mention them to me – in the future you should cut out the need for a middleman and simply tell me yourself._

 _To get straight to it, Amelia Selwyn's grandmother was in my year at Hogwarts and after graduation we married our respective husbands around the same time. Agatha, was her name. She was a daft piece of work, not very bright, and the most interesting thing she ever did was have a rather scandalous affair with her mudblood gardener._

"Oh no way." A wicked smile had formed on Lucius' face.

"Keep reading," Narcissa smirked as she fiddled with his tie.

 _To make this even more suitable to your needs, the secret also came out around nine months before Amelia's mother was born… there was never any proof for either man being the real father, and so her husband naturally took the rightful role and pretended to have no doubts over the matter._

 _Now, the family did all it could to cover it all up, her husband included, for you can only imagine the shame that comes with your pureblooded wife needing to be satisfied by some muggle-birthed hired help. Only a small number of us knew, and for the good of the Sacred Twenty-Eight we hardly spoke of the mishap._

 _This was before, however, her ditz of a granddaughter decided to get in the way of a Black. I try to shy away from needless gossip, however you are free to do with this information what you will. I suggest you use it to get exactly what you want._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Grandma Black_

Looking up at Narcissa once he was finished, Lucius let out a low whistle. "I like your grandmother."

Narcissa chuckled, taking the letter bac and tucking it into her pocket. "I do too. I should have thought to go to her for help – she's kidding herself if she believes she is usually not one for gossip. Amelia should have done some family research before threatening me."

"She should have never threatened you, period," he growled as he leaned down and tucked his face into the crook of her neck. "I'm so tired of not being able to act like a couple with you. You deserve more than this sneaking around. Amelia is about ready to destroy me anyways, what with how I'm avoiding her."

"Well soon she will have actual reason to wish to destroy you, however she won't dare. I'm thinking I'll find her tomorrow morning, after you seventh-years have transfiguration."

"Sounds good, Cissa. With you on the warpath, I'd hate to be in her place," he kissed her forehead as the bell toll, signalling time for the post-lunch classes to begin. Narcissa winked at him before she slipped out into the gathering crowd of the corridor, Lucius waiting a minute with a grin on his face before doing the same.

Narcissa leaned daintily against the stone wall outside of the transfiguration room the next morning, smiling at several friends as the class filed out. Lucius gave her a brilliant smile as he passed, which she returned gladly. Her stomach was in a bit of a knot over what she was about to do, however when Amelia came racing out after Lucius, any nerves she once had fizzled away. A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh Amelia, I just need a quick word with you," she called sweetly, Lucius never even looking back at the girl as he hurried away.

Amelia turned sharply at her name and sneered when she caught sight of Narcissa. "Oh, Narcissa, _dear_ , what can I help you with? Dating advice, perhaps? You seem lonely."

"You're too kind," Narcissa's voice only held a slight edge of malice. "However I actually have some advice to give _you_ this morning."

"Ooh, alright," Amelia said breathily, exaggerating her eagerness to a point of obviousness. "Do tell me your coveted advice, dear."

Narcissa's smile hardened, a vicious joy brewing in her stomach. "As someone with a grandmother who was careless enough to get involved with a mudblooded gardener and give birth to her daughter – your mother – nearly exactly nine months later, I would be more careful with who you're threatening. It takes the edge off your work if you're so easily attacked."

The colour drained from Amelia's face as she stared, all resemblance of a smile gone. "H-How…?"

"In the future, you shouldn't be so thick as to assume that members of previous generations will not aid whoever you are threatening. Especially if you are daft enough to take on the Blacks."

Amelia seemed to come to her senses slightly, shaking her head with a deathly glare. "You go too far, Black. You cannot threaten _me_ , I – I did it first, to you, to Lucius – "

Narcissa laughed. "Of course I can, Amelia. You've held this over Lucius for far too long. He deserves better."

The girl looked as though she was about to slap Narcissa. "You little slut, you can't – "

"I can. I have my grandmother's details to flesh it out and plenty of people who would be more than willing to go along with whatever I say. It would be believed; you know it would be. Imagine something as trivial as a Hogwarts crush being the thing to bring your family to ruin."

"How dare – how do you even know he hadn't already asked me to _marry_ him as soon as we graduate?" Amelia was losing her touch, simply trying to make Narcissa question herself. "We're out of here a whole year before you, _together._ You think you know everything, but Lucius is more than a crush!"

"Not to you he isn't, you ridiculous girl," Narcissa snapped viciously, entirely fed up with keeping her cool. "Even when he's tried getting to know you, as shallow as you are, he was greeted with nothing other than your raging libido. Don't think he hasn't told me all about it, how pathetic you make him feel. He would never marry you, even if he wasn't a seventeen-year-old boy with no desire for such things. You will leave him _and_ me the bloody hell alone, Selwyn. Or mark my words, I will ruin you, and entirely enjoy doing it."

Without a second glance Narcissa turned on her heel and walked away at an even pace, leaving Amelia to absorb the weight of her words. The blonde felt lighter than air as she made her way to her second period. Revenge was entirely underrated.

"I wish I was there just to see her face," Lucius chuckled as he sat on a leather commonroom couch, Narcissa nestled next to him under his arm. The pair had acted wholly oblivious to the curious glances cast their way by the rest of their house, and before long everyone had settled with the new development – indeed, plenty of them had merely shrugged and muttered to their friends, _"About time"._

"You would have loved it nearly as much as I did," Narcissa agreed, smiling into the book on her lap. Becoming aware of how empty the commonroom had become, she shut the volume and looked up into his face. "So, how does it feel being a free man?"

He sighed with a grateful smile, tilting his head sideways to rest it atop hers. "Wonderful, Cissa. She was draining the life out of me – I'm so glad I now get to be rid of her and not pose as a threat to your reputation. Besides, I can finally do this." He caught her lips with his own, shifting so that he could wrap his arms around her form and lean her into the couch. She laughed into his mouth, the weight of him on top of her body sending thrills through her limbs. She shifted so the book she was reading slid slowly to the floor and out of their way, and the pair was completely enwrapped in each other for quite some time before pausing for breath.

When they parted Narcissa couldn't help returning his care-free smile, still in awe over the fact that this boy was now, finally, hers. He was thoughtful, and clever, and ambitious, and _so_ handsome, and her best friend, and _hers_. She wanted all of him, then – more than she'd ever wanted Augustus, and purer than the way she'd wanted Nicklaus. What was more, besides being so enraptured with this particular boy, she mused, the thought of disobeying her strictly chaste role in society never failed to excite her.

"So," she murmured after clearing her throat, and watched her fingers as they drew circles on his chest. "Now that we are more of an _official_ couple… Do you think we could, er…"

Lucius raised his eyebrows, unsure of what she was alluding to. He could not think of much else besides this wonderful girl who he was holding so close to himself, how lovely she was in the firelight. She looked up at him through her lashes and he could feel her warm breath as she said the next four words, immediately understanding what she meant.

"Go to your dormitory?"

He stared at her for a brief moment, a hesitant smile playing on his lips. "Miss Black, a little eager, are we?"

She smiled impishly and shrugged, her fingers now pulling at his collar. "I just see no reason to wait when we're both wanting the same thing…"

Lucius, being seventeen and dizzy with desire, was not about to argue. He kissed Narcissa's nose before he rose from the couch, pulling her up with him and guiding her by the hand to the staircase that would lead them to the seventh-year boy's dormitories. They both had grins to rival those of children on Christmas morning as they ran up the stairs two by two, and nearly didn't notice that one of the boys was still awake as they burst through the door.

"Ah no, I knew this would be coming eventually," Walden groaned from his bed where he was reading a Quiddich magazine. "And to think I was keen on getting a good night's sleep."

"This is why silencing charms exist, Macnair," Narcissa twittered as she climbed onto Lucius' bed, blushing slightly. She had never had sex at Hogwarts before, nor even spent a night in a boy's dormitory. As Lucius clambered onto the bed after her and ran his wand along the edges of his drawn curtains to seal them, Narcissa raised her own wand and cast a silencing charm around the bed.

Once the pair was done with their work, they sat down across from each other, a shyness threatening to overtake them both. Neither one was even close to virginal, however the thought of the other person undressed and moving with them was nearly too much to bare after such a long time of secretly dreaming of this moment. Lucius finally took a deep, steadying breath and crawled forwards to kiss her, Narcissa quickly melting into him. Robes were swiftly removed as hands roamed what was finally theirs to touch and explore, mouths planting increasingly forceful kisses all over each other.

"Ready?" Lucius murmured warmly as he looked down at Narcissa, her golden hair fanned out on the pillow around her head, ironically like a halo.

"You bet your ass, Malfoy." And with that, they fell headfirst into their teenaged lust, neither focusing on anything but each other for the rest of the night.


	20. The Final Black Debutante

Her gown was heavy, the full skirt falling in thick folds to the floor, scarcely leaving her satin-shoed feet enough room for dancing. The fabric was as black as her name, as was their ancient tradition (all traditions were ancient with them). It contrasted wonderfully with her hair which somehow shone both silver and gold that night from where it was wound into elegant coils atop her head.

Each Black daughter turning seventeen was given their own stone to wear in their jewelry on the night of their ball. Bellatrix's had been onyx, flashing as darkly and dramatically as her eyes. Andromeda's was deep orange topaz, and it had brought out the rich, warm tones of her thick brown hair. That evening, Narcissa's throat and earlobes and fingers were adorned in opals, and even without a star-born name she felt as ethereal as those stones appeared.

Narcissa's breath was cut short by the tight lacing up her back. She wasn't sure if she found the thick material and boning wrapping around her comforting or restricting. She at least had no worry about holding her stomach in when it was so already with such force.

"Cissy," came Andromeda's admonishing voice from the doorway. "Stop admiring yourself, dear Merlin, have I ever met someone so vain."

Narcissa smiled into the tall mirror which she was standing before, turning slightly to gaze upon every angle of perfection. "Well you've met Lucius, so I'd dare say that you have."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, finding more fault in this fact than her little sister, however she smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind and rested her chin on Narcissa's shoulder. Both she and Bellatrix were dressed in gowns of similar cut to Narcissa's but in a deep cream colour – respectful and lovely, but not as striking as the black.

"You _do_ look wonderful, Cissy," Andromeda murmured and kissed her cheek. "Bella's nearly as beside herself as mother is, believe it or not. You really are the only one to bring out that side of her."

As if on cue, Bellatrix burst into the room, throwing her arms wide and running at Narcissa, who squealed and unsuccessfully tried to duck the older girl's embrace. "Oh, _Cissy,_ you're so grown up!" she yelled dramatically over Narcissa and Andromeda's laughter. "Soon you'll be _graduated_ and then into _university_ and then _married_ and then giving me little blonde nieces and nephews, _oh_ this is _too much!_ You're supposed to be a _baby!"_

"Bellatrix, stop ruining her hair," barked Aunt Walburga who had just suddenly appeared in the door. "She's _not_ a baby anymore, so stop treating her like one. And hurry up, it's nearly time for you to be presented, Narcissa."

Bellatrix made a face at her retreating form and hardly waited until she was out of earshot before saying, "Old bat. She must just be jealous that you look so _beautiful_."

"Thank you, Bella. And Andy." Narcissa was positively beaming at her sisters despite her nerves over the up coming evening. "I guess it _is_ time to go, though?"

"I think so," Andromeda nodded, grasping both her sisters by the hand. Narcissa was pleased over how Bellatrix and Andromeda seemed to be getting along for her birthday, as they hadn't had so much as a spat since she had arrived from Hogwarts the previous night. Many of her fellow classmates – those whose families were invited, anyways – had also returned from the school for the weekend in order to attend the party.

The din grew ever louder as they reached the doors leading to the upper balcony of the ballroom, which the girls halted in front of. Narcissa took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Her feet were having difficulty keeping still, for no matter the nerves in her stomach they were practically aching to dance the night through.

"Ready to take every single person's breath away?" Bellatrix murmured in her ear, her warm breath tickling Narcissa's neck.

"Come now, Bella," the blonde smiled brilliantly, her eyes twinkling as if already shining under the chandelier light of the ballroom ahead. "I regularly do just that."

"My son seems to be quite taken with your daughter," Abraxas remarked lazily to Cygnus as they watched the pair in question spin circles over the polished floor. The ball was fully underway by now, Narcissa having made (Abraxas would even admit) a stunning entrance and begun the dancing over an hour ago.

"And my daughter with your son," Cygnus nodded, a small, amused smile playing around his mouth. It had crossed his mind that the two of them may have more than just friendship between them, especially after he had interrupted what seemed suspiciously like a kiss that day before the Solstice.

However, such affairs had a habit of slipping his notice, and he had no idea in the slightest if this coupling was a brand-new phenomena or one that had been established some time ago. Better to let his extremely able wife keep track of such matters - all he found himself caring about was if his daughter was content, and by the looks of her at that moment she definitely was. "They seem to make quite the pair. Very impressive for so young."

Abraxas sniffed, swirling his drink. "Not so young, are they Black. My marriage was settled when I was barely older than Lucius. Yvette was of course still fourteen, but it was sealed and out of the way by the time I graduated."

Cygnus startled slightly, raising his eyebrows at the man beside him. "Surely two teenagers showing interest in each other is no grounds for immediate thoughts of marriage?"

"Of course not," the blond man drained his glass of bourbon and set it on the tray of a passing elf with just enough force for the elf to stumble. "I couldn't care less if the boy has any interest for his future wife. However, knowing Lucius, he is more likely to obey orders if he feels like they benefit him, so if he desires your daughter I'd feel inclined to give her to him. You understand."

Cygnus' face had grown steadily colder as Abraxas spoke until it appeared to be made of stone. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Abraxas, seeing as my daughter is not something to be "given". Even if her marriage is to be arranged her wishes will be considered as legitimately as any boy's will be, whether he's your son or not."

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "Oh, Merlin, Black, I hadn't taken you to be one fighting for women's rights. You're no saint yourself, if I can remember correctly... Your young wife was not necessarily considered by you upon your marriage, not with you also bedding that French-"

Cygnus' wand was suddenly at the slightly taller man's throat, their faces inches apart. "You listen here, Malfoy," he spat. "I don't believe a man with such a battered wife should be condemning my actions of over twenty years ago."

In contrast to Cygnus' slightly-drunken fury, Abraxas' face remained cool, a small smile pulling at his thin lips. Druella had already noticed the altercation from across the room and was rushing over as fast as she could without drawing much attention, and for all of the Black's infamous instability Abraxas knew the man wouldn't dare do anything to ruin Narcissa's party. "I'm sure I have no idea of what you're talking about," he said smoothly, a greater smile forming at the snarl Cygnus gave. "My darling wife has a... weak constitution. She often falls so ill that she cannot be out and about for a while, and she becomes so tired that the bags under her eyes nearly look like... bruises, don't you think?"

Druella has reached the pair of them by now and grabbed her husband's arm as she hissed, "What are you doing?"

Abraxas backed away from the offending wand and gave a bow to Druella that was slightly too flourished to be sincere. "Simply discussing business. Congratulations, Druella - your daughter is radiant."

"Thank you," she replied politely, allowing herself to remove her cautious eyes just long enough from her husband to incline her head at her guest. "Do enjoy the party, Abraxas."

"Indeed..." and with a final smirk and nod to Cygnus, the man turned sharply and made his way to the balcony, heavy dark dress-robes snapping behind him.

"What were you thinking Cygnus?!" Druella whispered furiously. "This is our youngest daughter's ball, where she presents to society. She doesn't need a psychotic break from her father to start off her first season! What were you _thinking?"_

Cygnus, although still glaring, slid his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer, which she resisted until he replied, "I think, witch, that you're quite wonderful and you often don't get enough credit for it, especially from me. I suppose I'm just lucky."

Druella blinked, her scolds catching in her throat as she processed what he just said. "You're drunk," she finally stated.

The man sighed, nodding simply. "Yes, I suppose, quite."

"Well..." Druella spoke grudgingly, shifting closer to her husband so her head met with his upper arm. "I suppose I can't fault you for that on an occasion like this. Just don't threaten anyone else."

"Yes, dear."

As Cygnus returned to watching the dancers, a very small, somewhat self-conscious smile made its way onto Druella's face. With her husband beside her, intoxicated as he was and all, and her girls all dazzlingly beautiful and joyously waltzing circles around the room precisely as she had taught them, she felt that she was lucky too.

"How are you so beautiful, Cissa," Lucius moaned from a garden bench where he was watching Narcissa spin with her arms held out in the frosted air. The pair of them were exhausted, it being the wee hours of the morning, however both were filled with drink and adrenaline and infatuation and barely registered the time.

"Oh, I don't know. Inbreeding has its perks, apparently," she spun twice more before falling into Lucius' lap, tossing her arms around his neck. They were kissing then, entwined in each other in a way that seemed endless.

"Anyone could simply look out a window and see us," Lucius muttered against her mouth, evidently not worried enough to halt his hands as they ran up and down Narcissa's back.

"Let them," she sighed back. The night was perfect, and so was this boy, and so was _she_ , and nothing was about to stop her from finishing her birthday in whatever way she chose. "They should know by now that no one here is as virtuous as they pretend to be."

Lucius grinned against her lips, pulling away to kiss her nose, chin, then neck where he began working his way down. "Especially not gorgeous blondes like yourself, hm?"

"Especially not."


	21. Beltane, 1962

Sparks of every colour were floating into the inky, star-strewn sky, the occasional few making their way low enough for the gathered children to squeal and tuck their feet in under their skirts and blankets.

"How do the black sparks glow, Bella?" Seven-year-old Narcissa gazed in awe up at the shower of dark sparks which, in deed, did glow even against the night.

"Blacks are the brightest, Cissy, that's how," Bellatrix said matter-of-factly, dark eyes equally as alight as the fire, she too staring transfixed.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "That's not a real answer."

Andromeda laughed from Narcissa's other side, pulling at the blanket the three of them had draped across their shoulders. "You're right, Cissy."

"Then what's the real answer?"

"Well, Bella's also right."

 _"That's_ not a real answer."

A huge peel of laughter came from some little ways away from the fire, where she knew her parents were sitting. The adults had been downing a dark drink since sunset that Narcissa had heard several names for, all of which she couldn't remember. All she knew was that the grown-ups became just as loud as her Aunt Walburga because of it, however everyone (including her aunt herself) were more cheerful than she was accustomed to seeing them. Looking over her shoulder at the group she saw that her mother even had her head rested upon her father's shoulder. Perhaps that was why she enjoyed this night so much every year.

Or perhaps it was more than that - it was everyone here together, the magic that even someone as young as her could feel sizzling in the air and on everyone's lips. The Sacred Twenty-Eight families had been gathering in such a fashion since the beginning of magic itself. She knew that not every one of the twenty-eight gathered every year - some families had recently chosen to abandon the rest for selfish reasons, so she was told, and also that once there had been many more than twenty-eight. Narcissa could barely imagine that - already nearly every person she knew was gathered around her right now, and it was hard to picture even more.

"We gather to protect us all," her mother had explained years ago when she had asked why they needed the festival every year, since she knew spring would end the bleak winter whether or not they celebrated it. "To remind us who we are and where we come from. There is safety in us coming together and remembering." Narcissa didn't know what they needed protection from, but she liked the thought anyways. Every adult fawned over her, the littlest Black daughter with such peculiar colouring, and she got to see her friends and cousins all in the same place.

"There are my princesses," the voice of an intoxicated Cygnus boomed from behind the girls, causing them to giggle as he wrapped his arms around all three at once and kiss them each on the top of the head. "My star, my flower, and my galaxy. What a fortunate man I am!"

Bellatrix stopped laughing to do her best at appearing bothered by her father's attention. "Father, don't treat us like children."

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows, for a moment looking entirely serious. "I'm sorry, I forgot –" he suddenly swooped Bellatrix into his arms and whirled her around as if she was much smaller than she was at eleven years old. Bellatrix couldn't stop the screech of laugher she let out, and Cygnus laughed along with her. " –My little star is all grown up and starting school! Can you believe it?"

"To the next generation of Slytherins, of our kind!" A large man Narxissa knew to be Monsieur Lestrange exclaimed upon the sight of Cygnus and Bellatrix. The other adults copied his words just as loudly and raised their glasses to the sky.

Narcissa grinned as she snuggled her head down onto Andromeda's lap, her sister subconsciously running her hands through her golden curls. The fire had grown taller with the enthusiasm from the adults, and Narcissa's insides felt just as warm as the flames.

"I'm so glad we're who we are, Andy," she murmured, blue eyes swimming with the multi-coloured gleams being spat from the enchanted logs.

"I am too," Andomeda agreed wholeheartedly, leaning down to plant a kiss on Narcissa's temple. _"Toujours pur."_

 _"Toujours pur_ , together." Narcissa settled into an easy sleep sometime after that despite the noise of the adults still reminiscing passionately. She woke the next morning smelling of wood smoke and sage, with no memory of her mother returning her from the field to her bed early that morning with a simple incantation of wellbeing murmured before the door was shut.


	22. Diverging Dogmas

Spring had officially arrived that early May morning, and the cheery disposition of the students as they headed down the path to Hogsmeade reflected the pleasant weather. Narcissa was walking and chatting with Amanda and Walden, thoroughly enjoying the smell of warm earth and pine that wafted around her. After so long of the ground being frozen, the land could finally breathe again. Lucius was staying up at the castle for extra studying time, what with his NEWT exams already fast approaching, and Narcissa took advantage of this by making plans to meet up with Andromeda for tea in the village.

"What's Andromeda been up to, anyway?" Amanda asked as she plucked a fuzzy dandelion from beside the path and blew the seeds, resulting in them landing in her hair.

"I really don't know," replied Narcissa as she and Walden laughed and attempted to remove the fluffs from Amanda's head. "As I've said, both my sisters are being annoying reclusive these days. I'd hoped they'd get better after Christmas, or at least my birthday, but they've both lapsed into silence again." Indeed, Narcissa had all but given up fighting for information on her sister's lives, forcing herself to be content with what little she found in their letters and focusing her attention on Lucius and her friends at school – who, she might add, bothered to keep her in the loop.

However bothered she was with her sisters' behaviour, she couldn't help be excited as she parted ways with Amanda and Walden and made her way into Madame Puddyfoot's. Wrinkling her nose slightly at the abundance of frills about the place – this was her sister's choice of venue, and she couldn't very well argue seeing as Three Broomsticks hardly offered tea – her eyes quickly found Andromeda seated by a window. Upon spotting Narcissa Andromeda stood, flinging her arms out for a hug, which Narcissa happily returned.

"Cissy," Andromeda beamed, taking her hands and pulling her down into the small booth. "I swear you look older every time I see you."

"Well it's been since my birthday," Narcissa pointed out, raising her eyebrows with an air of mock wisdom. "Two months is a long time for a blossoming young woman such as myself."

"Oh, and I suppose I'm past that point now that I'm an aged nearly-nineteen."

"Extremely so. You should be married with a child and another on the way by now."

Andromeda laughed heartily, making Narcissa smile. She loved how her sister laughed; throatily and deeper than a lady was supposed to, yet not as maniacal as Bellatrix's.

"I'm sorry, Cissy, I hardly set a good example do I?" Andromeda grinned as she absentmindedly waved to someone past Narcissa's shoulder.

Turning around, expecting to see a fellow Slytherin, Narcissa's brow wrinkled at the sight of a small group of Hufflepuffs. Two of the unknown seventh-years clad in yellow had waved back at Andromeda before returning to their drinks.

"You know them?"

"Oh, not well," Andromeda twittered as she poured the each of them tea from the pot that had just floated over. She was seemingly entirely unbothered. "We have mutual friends." Narcissa could not for the life of her guess which mutual friends these could be, and sensed she may not want the answer anyways. She pushed these thoughts from her mind.

"What's Sirius up to today?" Andromeda asked, smiling over her tea.

Narcissa shrugged, honestly having no idea. Being in separate housing really did make it difficult to keep tabs on the boy, even though she was always instructed by his parents to do so. "Probably setting fire to something or other."

"Oh, even if he is he's barely as bad as Bella was at his age. He gets too much flack from the family for simply being a mischievous little boy."

"A mischievous _Gryffindor_ little boy," Narcissa pointed out as she sipped daintily. "I do believe that if he had managed to get into Slytherin he would barely be under as much scrutiny."

It was Andromeda's turn to look a little uncomfortable. She shrugged. "Now Cissy come on, it's not his fault where the hat decided was best for him. _You_ were almost put into Ravenclaw, don't forget."

Narcissa smiled sheepishly, nodding. The hat had indeed debated placing her into Ravenclaw before deciding she was a snake at heart, much to the young girl's horror (Ravenclaw was not as awful as it could be, however all her eleven-year-old self had wanted was to not disappoint her parents and to join her sisters). "Yes, but in the end it didn't, just like it didn't put you into Hufflepuff."

"And thank goodness for that, or Bella would have murdered me by now," Andromeda laughed sardonically. "Anyways, Cissy, tell me – which universities are you thinking of applying to next year? And what are you wanting to focus on? I remember you once saying how fascinating you find wandlore."

If Andromeda had wished to drive conversation from the touchy subject of housing, asking Narcissa about her post-secondary plans was a sure-fire way to do it. "Oh there are _so_ many possibilities! I do still find wandlore intriguing, and most schools have a major for that although after two years I would have to take an internship rather than more schooling, which would be interesting. Slughorn wants me to go into potions of course, which I would absolutely love, and Dumbledore says I could go far in transfiguration – both of those could be studied sufficiently at the School for Advanced Wizarding Academia in Wales. The Field Institution of Scotland would be a good place to go for the study of magical creatures, which I never thought I would find interesting enough to pursue but I am becoming more and more enamored with. It'd also be a good place if I wanted to do some herbology work on the side; I've heard their greenhouses are extensive. Both of those are still within the United Kingdom, but perhaps it might be best to take my schooling abroad if mum and dad don't take the news well – no where as far as America, but I think I have a fluent enough command of French that France is an option, or maybe an English speaking school further east? I'm sorry, I'm rambling," Narcissa blushed as she realized that she had barely stopped for a breath in the last couple minutes.

Andromeda was grinning ear-to-ear, however, as she loved how Narcissa so dramatically lit up when speaking about her aspirations. She shook her head as she poured her sister a hot spot of tea. "Don't apologize, Cissy, it's wonderful to hear you talk so excitedly about all this. Honestly it's refreshing for someone to speak about a future that includes more than 'duty'."

"Mother wearing you out?"

"Believe it or not it's Bella who's even more guilty of it. She hardly takes her own advice, but she just _won't stop_ chattering my ear off on how I must make a good marriage that reflects well on the family, and that I will have to make decisions for the 'greater good' rather than purely for myself – all while she refuses even considering marriage to Lestrange and is hardly home often enough for mother to bug her about it."

Narcissa crinkled her nose. "Really? She's never lectured me on such things... Merlin, what's gotten into her that's suddenly made her the spokesperson for married life? I honestly thought she'd maintain her stance on it all until her dying day."

"She'll at least be hypocritical about it until her dying day I'm sure," Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I think she just feels above all that somehow. As for her not lecturing you, I'm much more of a lost cause to all this than you are, and older than you to boot. Your time will come too though, I'm sure. At least you'll have school as a proper excuse to shield you from being married off early, whether they like it or not. I hope Malfoy isn't giving you too much trouble for it."

"Trouble for what?"

"For not wanting to be his young bride as soon as you graduate, and going off to become educated instead."

Narcissa shrugged noncommittally, stirring honey into yet another cup of tea – the small, proper teacups never held enough to sustain her for any amount of time, she felt. "Well he's not really wanting marriage right away either. He's only seventeen, after all, and has his own ambitions. I think that while I'm off at school he'd just be working his way up in the Ministry – it works out rather well, really."

"Well on paper, yes, but surely you'd… never really want to marry him, no matter your age? And he most likely… wouldn't want you?"

The blonde stopped stirring. "I mean, we have hardly been dating for any length of time, so of course we shall just have to see, but… why wouldn't I, and why wouldn't he?"

Andromeda scoffed, setting down her own teacup. " _Because_ , Cissy, he'll expect a perfectly docile pureblood wife. One who doesn't hold a greater degree of education than him; one that will just plan the parties and deliver the babies. You'll just be too great for what he's been conditioned to want in a spouse."

The tone of Andromeda's voice suggested that she meant her words to be gentle, however Narcissa could hardly help but have her temper flare at her sister's unjust prophesizing. "Merlin, Andy, how on _earth_ can you claim to know what he wants? You barely know him – you've made it rather clear that you don't _want_ to know him. I am not with him for his status, or his compliments, or his money, or anything other than the fact that we get along wonderfully and he supports me in all that I want to do. Of course he knows about my plans for school, and he loves them! Why can you never believe that he actually cares about me, no matter how many times I tell you – no matter how you've witnessed it yourself? And bloody hell," Narcissa's voice had grown loud enough for a couple heads to turn from the tables closet to them. "Why can't I be educated _and_ the most flawlessly perfect pureblood wife to ever exist?"

Andromeda had looked somewhat abashed during Narcissa's speech, however her face hardened at her last exclamation. "Because," she stated vehemently, "Any educated person would reject the closed-minded pureblood dogma and rhetoric with which we were raised!"

A stony silence set itself down over their table which was impermeable by the pleasant chatter of the teashop around them. Narcissa stared at Andromeda, her mouth slightly agape and her brain processing the severity of her sister's words. Andromeda stared back at Narcissa warily yet determined – it was evident she had blurted out the words without thinking in the moment, but also that she had mulled them over for some time previously.

"I…" Narcissa blinked finally and shifted her gaze to the table in front of her. "Thanks for the tea, Andy, but I should be getting back to the school."

"No, Cissy, don't just – "

"Really, I have an awful number of papers to write before Monday and I told myself I wouldn't leave the majority for tomorrow. Thanks again for the… chat."

Before Andromeda could protest anymore the younger girl had whirled from the shop into the sunshine, leaving some coins on the table to cover her share of tea. Andromeda sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair as she watched Narcissa disappear up the street back to Hogwarts, knowing fully well that her youngest sister was by far the most progressive member of her immediate family. The brunette sat there for a few minutes longer before tipping Madame Puddifoot and making her way home, all the while hoping that Bellatrix would not be there when she arrived.


	23. Abraxas' Proposal

Druella had not been expecting visitors when a heavy, commanding knock sounded from the front door, and startled enough to spill some tea from her cup into its saucer. She had been fully engrossed in her letter writing, as she often was – it was one of the many tasks dictated by her role as a wife of her status, and she felt only more suited to her station as the years hurried forward. Calling sharply for an elf when the door was not opened immediately, Druella stood and straightened her skirts as the small creature pattered its way into the drawing room.

"A Mister Malfoy to see you, Mistress–"

"Ah, Druella," Abraxas Malfoy stalked into the room, nearly bowling over the elf. He didn't seem to notice its squeak of fear. "Just the lovely woman I was hoping to see."

"Abraxas, what a pleasant surprise," Druella smiled gracefully despite the uncomfortable knot the had begun to form in her stomach, and offered her hand out for him to lift it to his mouth in the customary greeting. She had no issue being around the formidable man when with her husband or other members of their social circle, however she was suddenly keenly aware that the house was empty save herself, the elves, and her aging mother-in-law. "What brings you to Black Hall today?"

"Business, Druella, business that will most definitely prove beneficial to yourself more than I," Abraxas drawled as he invited himself to have a seat. Druella followed suit on the chesterfield opposite his, slowly lowering herself down and maintaining her placid smile as she kept her gaze fixed steadily on the man in front of her.

"Surely any matters of business should wait until my husband is home," the woman pointed out, eyes flickering over to the grandfather clock ticking away in the corner. "He should be back in less than three quarters of an hour, if you'd like to wait. Tea?"

The blond man airily waved her habitual question aside. "No need for this to take so long as that, I don't think. The truth of the matter, Druella, is that I have mentioned a number of times to Cygnus my plans and wishes over the past few months only to have him seem… less than enthusiastic. It really was _you_ I came to see today."

"And what is this business you're eluding to?"

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed it," Abraxas raised his eyebrows in precisely the right manner for the act to appear slightly patronizing. "The business I'm interested in right now is marriage, specifically between my son and your youngest."

This _had_ indeed been what Druella had been expecting from the moment the man appeared, yet she knew better than to not act along in well-mannered, lady-like shock. "Marriage, for my Narcissa? Oh, Abraxas, however lovely that idea is – and with your charming son, to be sure – she still has another year left in school after this one. I know she's turned of age, but only this past February, after all. Surely she has at least until she graduates before an engagement should be set in stone?"

"I must say I disagree," Abraxas shrugged with the air of having only half-listened to her words. "The sooner this is out of the way, the better – plenty of us, especially you women, were promised to one person or another before we graduated, and Lucius will be entering the real world in less than a month anyways. He cannot be expected to wait around forever."

"I do have two other daughters to think of first, Abraxas," Druella reminded him, doing her utmost to ignore both the way he said 'you women' and his apparent opinion that his son waiting a mere year for her daughter would be such a burden to Lucius. "It wouldn't do to have my youngest engaged to be wed before Bellatrix and Andromeda, you understand."

Abraxas rolled his eyes at her – a testament to how loftily he viewed his worth, to do such a thing directed at a lady of her stature. "That, Druella, is not my problem. If your two other daughters are so untameable as to prove impossible to marry off, it is of no fault of my own. I do not see why this should therefore get in the way."

The woman's insides turned icy. "I cannot imagine why you would be so eager to solidify this union, Abraxas, if you are of the opinion that my daughter marrying into your family would be so much more beneficial to us Blacks than your line." Druella said calmly yet coolly, the smile that had been present throughout their entire meeting falling. It wasn't as though she didn't find the thought of her beautiful Narcissa becoming the next Lady Malfoy a wonderful one – surely a mother could barely hope for better, next to having her daughter marry a Black or Rosier cousin. Solidifying a match between the children would surely be talk of Wizarding Britain for multiple seasons, and she would be lying if she claimed to not have been planning her pretty blonde daughter's wedding day since the girl was old enough to walk. Rather than having any issue with the union, it was much more the fact that Abraxas had attempted to go around her husband with his plan that set her on edge, coupled with that she'd be damned if she'd ever let this horrid man feel as though he was doing the Blacks a favour by offering a marriage contract.

He shrugged again, although he appeared to be having some difficulty in concealing his growing frustration under his usual guise of indifference. "I'm a giving sort of man, Druella – a philanthropist in our society, as you know. I've made a habit of helping people, and I have no reason to not wish only the best for my fellow purebloods."

"Then you understand that I must first talk this matter over with my husband as _well_ as Narcissa before giving you any sort of answer."

"The girl's opinion hardly matters in this, Druella," Abraxas stated, finally letting his voice sound as exasperated as he felt.

Voice hardened with emotion much unbecoming of a lady, Druella pressed onwards as calmly as she could, "Narcissa's opinion will always matter in every situation that has the capacity to shape the House of Black, Abraxas, which is much more than I can say about yours. My blood will always come before your comfort, as it will with any Malfoys' ever to exist, your son's included. The very last thing I want is for my daughter to enter a marriage mirroring yours and Yvette's." She knew even as she said the words that she had gone too far.

Abraxas' face turned utterly stormy then, and he suddenly stood, towering over the rather petite and still seated Druella who could not help but cower in something awfully close to fear. He practically growled, "Now _see here–"_

"What is this?" An aged yet forceful voice preceded the Black matriarch as she entered the room, to Druella's immense relief. "Abraxas, sit _down_. What's going on, Druella?"

Druella pointedly did not look at Abraxas' enraged face as she replied softly, "Mr. Malfoy came over in attempt to persuade me to give Lucius Narcissa's hand in marriage, for it appears that Cygnus has been less than agreeable about the matter in the past."

" _What?"_ the elderly woman snapped, rounding fully on Abraxas as her infamous Black temper flared. "How could you possibly think that _this_ is the only sort of formality Narcissa's wedding arrangement deserves, sneaking behind my son's back to get permission from his wife? All while ignoring the fact that their daughter is not of the common stock. Narcissa is a beauty and grace beyond your measure, Abraxas, and a sharper mind than you could comprehend to boot. My granddaughter will be fought over tooth and nail within the circles of eligible men, not bartered off behind closed doors before she even has a chance to properly grace society!"

"Of course, of course, Irma, Narcissa is a _wonder,_ " Abraxas backpedalled slightly, his drawl and smile back in working order.

" _Don't_ be calling me anything but Lady Black, boy." She banged her cane on the ground her emphasise. "You Malfoys think you're the centre of all those who surround you, but never is this less true than when you're in the House of Black. Malfoy blood and money is in its infancy next to that of the Blacks, I will have you remember. What is more, you deem yourself a man of high society and yet you have the audacity to speak in such a casual manner to me, not to mention behaving so horribly towards my daughter-in-law. Simply _pitiful."_

Abraxas Malfoy stared in stony silence at the matriarch for a few long moments, a muscle in his jaw pulsing before he gave an exaggerated bow. "My sincere apologies, Lady Blacks. I meant no ill-will, and never would upon your _esteemed_ family. I only hope that some day very soon we can indeed agree to join Lucius and Narcissa in matrimony and further the pureblooded line we all serve. _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper."_

With that, he turned and stormed from the room, breezing by an alarmed looking Bellatrix without so much as glancing at her as he whirled out the front door which she had just come home through. She had silently stood in the foyer just long enough to overhear the man's exiting speech, and hurried into the drawing room to both ask her mother for details and grab parchment on which to write her little sister a warning.


	24. The Cusp of Adulthood

Narcissa could not help but feel uneasy after receiving her sister's letter, no matter how gorgeous of a day it was or the fact that Lucius was in contagiously high spirits along with the rest of the seventh years, as it was the day of their convocation. The year-end feast the following week would see the seventh year's proper send-off in the boats across the Black Lake, as a way of completing the circle which was started upon their first arrival to Hogwarts, but today they would receive their diplomas. The occasion was traditionally celebrated with roaring parties in each common room late into the night, and this year would bare no change to the trend.

Classes were over for the year and only a couple examinations remained to write for those not having taken OWLs or NEWTs that year (which always occurred earlier than normal exams in order for the grades to be calculated in time for those graduating), resulting in the majority of the school having found their way outside to enjoy the sun rather than staying closed up in the library as they all had been for the last month or so. Narcissa had snagged the perfect spot under a large beech tree by the lake, dappled sunlight filtering gold and green down to where she lay with her head on Amanda's lap. She had just read the letter out loud to her friend, who was trying her best to comfort the blonde as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"This is Abraxas Malfoy, after all, of course he'll be vying for whatever he feels like will benefit himself – Lucius isn't like his father, however, at least not with you. _He's_ not going to pressure you into an engagement right away if that's not what you want."

Narcissa sighed heavily, eyes closed to the world and thoroughly enjoying the warm breeze around her despite the stress brought by her sister' warning. "I know, you're right, it just serves to remind me yet again that it's not as though I can just… _live_ , you know? Everyone around me is always going to be waiting to see if we're engaged yet, if I'm acting the proper way, if he's doing what he's supposed to… and what if he _does_ want to be engaged sooner than I do? What if I give him the wrong idea by acting too enamored or something?"

Amanda shook her head in exasperation at her worries. "You are one of the only girls I know who is dreading giving her beau the wrong impression that might lead him to proposing. Most of us would be thrilled at the thought."

Narcissa opened her eyes to raise her eyebrows at her friend. "You're telling me that if Walden proposed to you _today_ you'd be alright with it?"

"Well we would still have to wait a year for me to graduate anyways," Amanda shrugged. "And it'll probably happen anyways as long as we remain together a little longer. The majority of our parents met through school – it's just sort of what you _do."_

Narcissa closed her eyes again and nodded glumly. Perhaps she shouldn't be so bothered by the fact that the father of the boy she was dating wanted them to be wed so badly. Better than the opposite, she supposed. And yet she simply couldn't ignore the sort of man Abraxas was – it was far less likely that he wanted his son happy than it was that he simply wanted all this out of the way; a suitable match made so he could ignore Lucius again knowing that the line had an heir on the way in the near future. She shuddered – even if Lucius' father was a more pleasant man, she was years away from wanting children, and being married so soon would most definitely put a crashing end to her dreams of university.

"At least it sounds like my grandmother and even my mother gave him an earful. Just wait until he starts spouting bullshit in front of my sisters."

"Mhm, that'll be the end of him – oh, look out, a stampede is coming our way."

Narcissa sat up only to laugh as what indeed appeared to be a herd of seventh-year Slytherin boys ran down from the direction of the Quiddich pitch to the lake, whooping and hollering as they went. Lucius was among them, looking more casual than usual in the simple white shirt he wore under his Quiddich uniform, and when he spotted Narcissa he raised an arm in greeting. She waved back just before Nott pushed him into the water, and when he emerged spluttering from the inky depths she could hear his laughter ringing out across the water.

She wouldn't tell him what his father had tried to do today, she decided. His spirits were far too high for her to bare ruining them with talk of the man – she would write a letter back to Bella before the ceremony and ask her to keep an ear out for any further developments (she didn't put it past her mother to be thrilled with the thought of such a union even after feeling threatened by Abraxas), and would only tell Lucius about his father's visit the next day.

Lucius had swum closer to the tree under which Narcissa was sitting and hauled himself up the bank, running full-force towards her. Only when it was too late did she realize his intent, and shrieked as she was toppled over in a dripping wet hug.

 _"Lucius!"_ she gasped as Amanda laughed and ran off to meet Macnair. "You're _freezing,_ you horrid boy!"

He grinned at her, planting a kiss on her cheek before releasing her. "Now Cissa, I'm no longer a horrid boy, I'm a horrid _man!_ Graduating and everything – don't tell me I don't look older than I did yesterday, or at least taller, because I swear I do."

Narcissa smiled warmly at him – she admired so much how he had worked at relaxing over the last several months. Not long ago he was the boy who felt it was inappropriate to play in the snow even when at home amongst family, and now he could run and kiss while smiling about it. "Perhaps you _do_ look a little different," she conceded, leaning forwards to kiss his cheek in return. He turned his head and captured her mouth with his, smiling against her lips.

"Why can't you just graduate with me, Cissa?" he muttered when they broke apart. He hated the thought of not being around her every day, and even though they had the summer stretching out before them he couldn't help but already dread September.

Her thoughts mirrored his own and she sighed, "Believe me, I wish I could… you're going to have a whole ten months where you can barely use me as an excuse to ward off Amelia – and no doubt countless others, I might add."

Lucius pulled back and frowned at her. "You're not an _excuse_ , Cissa, don't talk that way. Just because I'm not physically with you all the time doesn't mean I'm suddenly free for the picking, not by Selwyn or anyone else. You'll have me as long as you want me. So hush, and kiss me more."

Narcissa readily obliged, her insides like warm butter at his words of assurance, however she shied away when his arms reached around to encircle her. "Ugh, I'm sorry mate, but you're still sopping wet."

Lucius sighed in mock defeat before he suddenly swooped her up in his arms and began carrying her down to the water, grinning at her laughing yelps of protest. "If you're wet as well it'll hardly matter! Shh, Cissa, you're making a scene."

Narcissa continued to laugh and slap his shoulder, finally giving in as they reached the bank. The stress from before was melting away with Lucius splashing water at her and coaxing her to come swimming – the looming plans of the future were nothing compared to how Lucius smiled at her, and she was content, for now, with the moment she was in.

It was late enough at night that most Slytherins below year five had retreated to their dormitories, however Lucius reckoned they were having a hard time actually getting any sleep what with all the noise they were still making in the common room.

Just as soon as that thought flittered across his mind, however, it was gone, replaced entirely with thoughts of Narcissa as he caught sight of her on the couch across from him. With his blood being mostly alcohol by now, his attention span was dreadfully short, except when he was gazing upon that particular girl-shaped wonder.

Slughorn yet again proved that he really was the best head of house to have, even if you weren't part of his club – Lucius could hardly imagine Dumbledore being so willing to turn a blind eye to the antics of his house that night. Honestly, he felt as though if he had extended the invitation to Old Sluggy the man would have showed up with a couple bottles of mead. As Lucius looked around at his laughing friends and the grandeur of their common room that so perfectly suited any party they ever threw, he was even more certain than usual that Slytherin indeed was a top-tier house.

Returning his blurry focus to Narcissa, his brow furrowed as he realized that Rookwood had just slid himself in next to her and appeared to be trying to strike up a conversation with the clearly uninterested blonde. Rising from his seat just enough so he was able to reach across and grasp Narcissa's hands, he swiftly pulled her over onto his lap, much to Rookwood's obvious frustration and everyone else's amusement. Narcissa laughed as well and kissed her intoxicated boyfriend's forehead gently.

Narcissa wasn't quite as drunk as the majority of those present since she felt that, as a sixth-year, she should take it upon herself to look after those celebrating their graduation. The night was no longer all that young and everyone had settled onto various pieces of furniture. Slytherin parties were never quite as eventful as they had been since Bellatrix had graduated (she had a habit standing on any available tabletop when drunk enough, and only got louder with alcohol), however the house still knew how to through a good bash.

"Hey," she murmured to Lucius, who she realized was still glowering at Rookwood. "Having fun? Ooh, looks like Rabastan is; Amelia just led him upstairs."

"Poor bloke," Lucius snorted, his head falling forwards so his forehead rested on hers. "I'd _very_ much love to take you upstairs, blondie."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows playfully, excitement taking form in her stomach. "I don't know if that's a good idea, _blondie_ – you're highly intoxicated. I'd hate to take advantage of you."

" _Please_ take advantage of me." At his girlfriend's tinkling laugh Lucius grinned. Merlin was she pretty. He whined a little more before she conceded, and rose from his lap to lead him to his dormitory. Lucius' grin didn't falter as his mates behind him whistled, and he laughed with them when Narcissa turned her head to give them all a cheeky wink.

The dorm was empty besides them, and Narcissa pulled him down onto the bed with her without bothering with their usual privacy-enchantments. As she began to kiss him he swore they were in the clouds – _this could be heaven, surely_ – and he didn't need to open his eyes to know that the world consisted of her and him alone. He was falling into her, warm and more comfortable than he had ever been in his life, her lips soft, almost part of him…

"Lucius!"

His eyes blearily snapped open. "Hmm?"

She was laughing, shaking her head incredulously. "You fell asleep on me! Oh, how it stings."

"No!" he tried to sit up and shook his head in attempt to clear the fog from his mind. "No I didn't, I want you – "

"I want _you_ to sleep." Extracting herself from his arms and legs, she did her best to get the covers up and over her – now pouting – boyfriend. "Oh come now, I promise you'll live through the night without me in your bed, silly man."

Lucius only stuck his bottom lip out further – Narcissa shook her head, thinking what his friends would think to see him in such a state. "I don't know, Cissa, this may _kill_ me."

She sighed dramatically as she filled a glass on his nightstand via _aguamenti._ "Then that is a chance we will just have to take."

 _"Please_ stay…"

"I'm sorry," she smiled at the bleary-eyed boy in front of her. He was so obviously not in the right mind to do anything besides sleep that his protests were adorable if not commendable for effort. "I have an exam tomorrow morning."

Lucius waved his hand wildly in dismissal, nearly smacking Narcissa in the face. "You'll do perfectly well; you _always_ do well."

She laughed softly, "If only the examiners thought like that. 'Ah, you always do well, so you can just show up half asleep and clueless and we'll still give you full marks'. I'm going to be tired enough as it is, thanks to you lot."

"If we paid them enough they would think like that."

"You know I actually don't doubt that would be true for at least some of them. But, seeing as we don't have that sort of money just on hand here at school, I'm going to head to bed now."

She stood, and in a last-ditch attempt Lucius grabbed her wrist and spoke with what he thought to be the utmost sincerity, "But Ciiiiiiissa, I _love_ you."

At this Narcissa laughed outright. "Merlin, sweetheart, I didn't know you were _that_ drunk."

Lucius looked comically stricken – in his past experiences, telling a girl that usually worked. "It's true!"

"Alright, Lucius."

"This is when you say it back," he muttered grumpily. Curse this witch for being so clever. Still laughing, she leaned forwards to plant a kiss on his forehead. "How about I'll say it back once _you_ can say it sober, hm?"

"…I suppose."

"Good. Sweet dreams, you Casanova." Before he could even argue what he felt to be an unjust use of the term, she was gone with the door shut softly behind her. Even in his intoxicated state he knew she was right in her actions and words, however he wondered whether or not he should have felt _quite_ so hurt when she didn't declare her undying love and devotion back. Before he could mull this over for long sleep was upon him, having been just as tired as Narcissa figured he was, and his dreams were filled with her laughing and kissing him while still remaining tantalizingly out of reach.


	25. Small Reunions

The claustrophobic hallways of Number 12, Grimmauld Place rang with shouting the moment Narcissa stepped through the front door. The dark entryway seemed unnaturally cool compared to the broiling sun outside, and would have been a relief if more quiet. Having had been alone with her thoughts on the journey into London the sudden noise startled her, although she supposed she should have been expecting it. Nearly falling flat on her face as she tripped over the hideous troll-leg umbrella stand and cursing under her breath, she quietly made her way into the narrow house. The yelling was coming from the drawing room, and without looking in she could tell that it was Sirius and Walburga – at no surprise to Narcissa.

Ducking into the kitchen she plunked herself down with a sigh onto the long benches which stretched on either side of the wooden table. For all that Bellatrix was causing a raucous more often than not and her father had a temper, her house never held the angry volume which seemed forever present in that of her aunt and uncle. Regulus dealt with it by retreating to his room whenever he could and staying quiet in order to avoid prosecution. Sirius dealt by yelling back.

Narcissa physically jumped at the sudden _smack_ that resounded from the drawing room, and stood up in the silence that followed. A moment later the footsteps of her aunt could be heard stalking down the hall and up the many flights of stairs, and just when Narcissa had decided the woman was far enough away that she could go investigate, Sirius whirled into the kitchen with his hand pressed to the side of his face.

They stared at each other for a small moment - He seemed shocked to see her standing there, and subconsciously turned his head to hide what appeared to be a blossoming purple bruise. "Guess it makes sense that I didn't hear you come in, over that."

The blonde grimaced. "What did you say to her?"

"Many things, though honestly they all paled in comparison to her language," the boy shrugged as he sauntered over to perch himself on the bench a few feet away from Narcissa, still cradling his already-swollen face. "I think calling her a boorish hunk of lard is what made her hit me."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Sirius, you can't _say_ things like that, as we can see it'll only make her do this sort of–"

"She'll hit me anyways!" Sirius snarled, his nonchalant attitude finally cracking. His face cleared a moment later and he looked dejected, shifting his gaze to stare at his feet. "She'll always get mad at me anyways, and if I don't call her names back then it's like she wins every time."

Narcissa was still before nodding slowly, accepting his way of dealing with the situation. It wasn't her place to scold him, nor was it anyone's when he faced a mother so cruel. "I'm… sorry, munchkin." Sirius smirked a bit at the use of his old nickname. "Let me see your face?"

"It's nothing. I'll fix it."

"Mm, you haven't learned your healing charms yet kiddo, that's in two years. With Bella as my sister I've gotten very good at them. Come on."

Finally obliging, Sirius shifted towards her and lowered his hand. The bruise was deep and dark already, the swelling causing his right eye to squint. Walburga had obviously back-handed her son, for a gouge made by a gemstone-encasing ring marred the young boy's cheek, his blood seeping forth slowly. Narcissa pulled a face as she stood to gather a rag and the Essence of Dittany she knew lived in a nearby cupboard. "She really did a number on you, the old hag." For all that she was generally respectful towards the adults in her family and rarely saw eye-to-eye with Sirius, the thought of treating one's own child in such a way boiled her blood beyond compare. She saw this treatment too often, in Severus, in Lucius, in countless other peers. Besides, Gryffindor or not, he was her own cousin.

"Eh, she tends to," he muttered darkly, gingerly touching his fingertips to his skin. Narcissa sat back down beside the boy, straddling the bench to face him best, and began dabbing at the wound. She knew from experience that being gentle would do nothing to help the Dittany not sting, and so focused on getting the job done as sufficiently rather than as softly as she could.

"Sorry I'm not Andy," she murmured after a moment of silence She knew Andromeda was his favourite. "She's coming soon, as is the rest."

"Andy would have chased after her and made her madder," Sirius shrugged – he was trying valiantly to not flinch when the medication touched his angry flesh. "I just don't know _why_ she's so angry all the time – I know I'm in Gryffindor and that you all hate me for it, but I would have thought she'd have gotten over that at least a bit by now."

"She's probably angry over being named _Walburga,"_ Narcissa smirked, and Sirius laughed, smiling properly for the first time all day. After the worst of the cut was healed up with the Dittany, she past her wand over his face and the swelling went down before her eyes. The deep purple was reduced to a pale greenish-yellow, as if the assault had happened days ago. "There, you won't be scaring anyone with that face now. At least no more than usual."

Sirius sneered back at her, however he couldn't hide his grin. "Thanks, Cissy. I should go let Reg know that he can come out of his room now."

The two had just made it to the hall when the front door burst open and in streamed a number of other Blacks, Andromeda leading the away to tackle Sirius in a bear hug. He fought her off, claiming she was ruining his hair, but he laughed the whole time and eventually squeezed her back.

"Reg! Your favourite cousin is here!" Bellatrix bellowed up the stairs after plunking her bag on the floor. Walburga was already coming down to greet them and Narcissa couldn't help casting her a glare that could curdle milk. Regulus came scooting down after his mother, his face alight at the sight of his cousins.

Narcissa swept the rather small boy into her arms in a hug. "Bellatrix was referring to me, of course," she teased, knowing it was only partially true – Regulus was definitely closer to Narcissa, however he looked up to Bellatrix in something akin to awe. He laughed and Bellatrix scowled, raking him into a hug of her own and rubbing her knuckles roughly on his head so he winced.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it for dinner," Walburga drawled after hollering for her husband to join them and giving Druella a rough kiss on the cheek. "Good thing I lost track of the time. _Kreature!_ Get these things up to their bedrooms and set the table for nine."

The sisters had always shared a room while at Grimmauld Place, partially owing to the limited number of rooms in the townhouse and also that Andromeda had been too scared of the dozens of house-elf heads as a child to sleep alone. Three single beds were usually pressed up against the wall in the rather dingy room, however when the girls were over they pushed them together to form one large bed in the centre of the floor. Being grown did nothing to stop this tradition.

"We should make a fort," Andromeda laughed, throwing the sheets over her and Narcissa's heads. "We always used to do that, remember?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, flicking the pages of her _Witch Weekly's_ lazily. "Yes, but now we're no longer ten."

"Come off it, Bella," Narcissa laid her head in her eldest sister's lap, forcing Bellatrix to put down the magazine. "No need to act so high and mighty. Act too grown up and they'll marry you off tomorrow, remember."

Bellatrix's nose wrinkled as she began absently playing with Narcissa's hair. "They'd have to find a willing husband, first, to which I wish them good luck."

Andromeda shrugged a blanket around her shoulders and crossed her legs. "When are you planning to stop pretending that Rodolphus wouldn't marry you in a heartbeat? I overheard you two the other day from the kitchen when you were sitting in the gardens. He all but professed his undying love, as much as someone like him could."

Narcissa couldn't quite imagine what sort of conversation between her sister and Rodolphus that would have included the latter professing love. She knew the man was quite smitten with Bellatrix, but he was never really a person of many words. Besides, admitting affection to Bella was something that no one besides her sisters was ever brave enough to do.

To the blonde's surprise Bellatrix blushed ferociously. "He doesn't know what he's talking about," she muttered, dark eyes focusing intently on her braiding. "He doesn't _actually_ want to be stuck with me forever, he just… thinks he does right now. Probably cause I'm such a good shag." It was Andromeda's turn to roll her eyes, but Bellatrix didn't see as she looked down at Narcissa. "You're much more wife material than I am, Cissy."

"Merlin, I am really growing tired of how often I am the subject of marriage conversations recently," Narcissa groaned and sat up with a huff. "And I'm the youngest! What about Andromeda? You'd make lovely 'wife material', Andy, you're much nicer than either of us." The two of them had done their best to forget the meeting they had in Hogsmeade a couple months ago, and Andromeda had seemed relieved when it appeared that Narcissa had no intention of interrogating her on what she had meant by 'rejecting how they had been raised'. However, the topic of marriage was a dangerous one, and both girls sensed it.

"I suppose I could be a good wife," the brunette said slowly. "Granted I was married to a good person."

"I agree," Narcissa nodded quickly, casting a meaningful glance at Andromeda. "Someone of loyalty, who's supportive and treats you as their equal."

"Someone of similar morals," Andromeda added quietly, gaze falling away from Narcissa's and onto her own fiddling hands.

Bellatrix looked between her sisters for a moment before shrugging. "Well, good luck with that girlies, I'll just be making the rounds of everyone's _loyal_ and _morally sound_ husbands then. There has to be at least one homewrecker in every generation, and I believe I'm well equipped for the job. I'll skip your husbands, of course."

"How thoughtful of you," Narcissa said dryly as she climbed under the covers in between her sisters. "Just be sure your own husband doesn't mind too much."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Oh, how excited I am for our married lives," Bellatrix sighed dreamily and waved her want to plunge the room into darkness before snuggling into Narcissa's side.


	26. Harmonious Beliefs

_**A/N: Hello! Just a little note to let y'all know that I am going camping for a little less than two weeks as of tomorrow and thus will have to leave you here until I am back. I hope you all have been enjoying my version of Lucissa's story so far. I'm afraid things are about to take a turn for the darker very soon. Thanks so much for your continued interest!**_

"You're my hero," Narcissa sighed as she lifted her face up towards the hot sun and took a deep breath in – after the gloom of Grimmauld Place the air of bustling Diagon Alley seemed positively sweet. "I thought they were going to keep me inside our whole visit. I know mum doesn't like me tanning, but it was getting ridiculous."

Lucius smiled down that the pleased girl by his side and, noticing her eyes were closed, placed his hands on her shoulders to guide her out of the way of an oncoming wagon. "I don't think I'm quite a hero. It wasn't all that hard to get you out for the day."

"That'sjust because you're you – they'd let me go to a strip bar if Lucius Malfoy was going to parade me on his arm there."

"Mm, we should definitely test that claim," the young man waggled his eyebrows and pulled Narcissa in close as they walked, enjoying the sound of her laughter even more than the sunshine. "Where'd you like to visit first, Cissa?"

"Oh Flourish and Blotts, please," she replied to no surprise of Lucius'. Holding the door open for her once they reached the shop, they entered the cool and book-cluttered interior and both immediately began to browse the shelves. Lucius' attention was partially on the historic-political section (or rather pile) and partially on the rapt expression that had overtaken Narcissa's face. He'd never known anyone to be as interested in so many varying genres as she, and he found her thirst for knowledge – for escapism, for adventure, for anything to make her think – one of the most attractive things he'd ever seen.

After a small number of minutes Narcissa's eyes fluttered over to his, as if she had sensed his watching of her. "See anything you like?"

Lucius smirked and looked her up and down pointedly, and she rolled her eyes even before he'd answered with a teasing "Oh, _yes."_

"You dreadful flirt," she sneered, sounding all too fond for the full affect. She rounded a corner so that they were facing each other with a shelf in between them. Gaps in the books allowed glimpses of the other as they slowly made their way down the shelf. The thick carpet muffled their steps, the air full of floating dust which shone in moats where it crossed with the sunshine.

Narcissa couldn't help but smile softly at the comfortable silence that enveloped them. When it came to most of the people in her life there seemed to be a constant need for noise. Her family was such that if one was silent for a moment too long they were basically left behind. Their society demanded idle small-talk (especially among its women) that had slowly grown to be the bane of her existence. But Lucius – Lucius asked for none of that from her, and for what seemed like the first time in her life she had time to breathe.

After a few more long moments of this blissful silence, she broke it to speak what had been stirring in her mind for the past while. When she spoke it was with a healthy amount of hesitation, even though she trusted Lucius to contain any possible temper. "…So Lucius, I… I've been thinking a little, recently, about some things we've been…taught."

"Hogwarts things or pureblood things?"

Narcissa grimaced – too quick, this one was. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, since she was speaking to someone who was in such a similar societal situation to herself. "Pureblood things. For so long I have merely taken what I have been fed without much thought. I feel as though only recently I have bothered to actually think about any of it – the roles of muggles and muggle-borns, and our own roles in turn, et cetera."

Lucius peered around an especially thick tome at her. He couldn't say he had been expecting such a loaded conversation on a sunny afternoon outing. "What prompted this shift of thought? Current political climate getting to you?"

She shook her head. "Just something that Andy said. Nothing too drastic," she hastened to say at the look on Lucius' face. "Just enough to make me think. And I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a bad thing to question one's beliefs once in a while."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully, agreeing – with his interest in politics, he had observed many a politician go down in flames due to stubbornness and an unwillingness to even entertain the notion of change. He had to admit, something such as blood purity was not usually among the things he saw necessary to re-evaluate, however he could see where Narcissa was coming from. "Well, what are your thoughts? Your own, not your family's."

Narcissa continued along the bookshelf, her fingers trailing over the top of spines. "My thoughts… I can't say I like muggles or any people associated with them very much. The most prominent experience I have had with them was when a couple of their offspring saw me and Andy playing around with simple magic as children and started throwing rocks at us." Lucius made a scathing noise and she smiled. " _However_ , I don't think… I think that they have a place in the world and it's important that they're around to fill it. There must always be common folk to do less desirable tasks and simply fill the void. Without them we'd have nothing to be above, and lord knows how important that is to us."

Lucius let out a silent breath of relief – he didn't relish the notion of fighting with Narcissa about such an important set of values, however her views were similar to his own. "I think I agree in some ways. The ideas that some have had about actual eradication are preposterous and fanciful. Muggles outnumber us nearly three to one, now, and even more if we're only talking about purebloods. It's obvious they're here to stay, and as you said they _do_ have roles to fill. I just feel as though, in light of all this current activism around them… why _should_ I want muggles and the like to attain the same rights as me? They killed thousands of our ancestors – and thousands of their own I might add, the idiots – in their bloody _hunts_ and we're supposed to just not mind anymore? When did those magical deaths become old enough to not carry weight? We stunt our growth, remain hidden for _their_ peace of mind. Maybe once long ago it was for our own safety, but we're stronger now. If the Statute of Secrecy was overthrown tomorrow, we could run their world better than they do. We have _so_ much legislature that is in place to protect _them_ and not us, much more than the average witch or wizard is even aware of if they don't do their research. How are we supposed to thrive if our government isn't even working with our own best intentions in mind?" He stopped himself to take a breath, realising he had rambled. "Sorry… I took a simple question a little far."

Narcissa chuckled, facing him properly as they came around the end of the shelf and were no longer parted. "It's alright. Now I know where these political aspirations come from."

Lucius grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "That and I want to be known for _something._ Once I realized how ridiculously charming I am, I reckoned politics was the way to go."

"Well you're right, you are _far_ too charming," she murmured with a rather goofy little grin on her features. She couldn't describe her relief in learning that Lucius was not an impassioned pureblood fanatic like her sister or Rodolphus. The ways she had heard some of her friends and family speak seemed all too extreme for her taste (not to mention the era they lived in), however she also didn't appreciate Andromeda's wish for her to forgo everything they had been taught. She had thought that Lucius' opinion on the matter might be similar to her own, however they had never really discussed to topic before. The importance of blood purity was always something to be preached but never analysed, she mused.

Standing up on her tiptoes and making sure that they weren't visible to the store's clerk or any wandering customers, she slid her hands up to Lucius' shoulders and kissed his throat, his jaw, and his grinning mouth. He backed her gently up against the end of the bookshelf, allowing his hands to find her waist as her fingers played with his hair. Just as Narcissa parted her lips and pressed her body flush against his did he suddenly pull away with a bright smile that only partially obscured his playfully mocking gaze. "Now to Fortescue's! Perfect day for ice cream, don't you agree love?"

Narcissa all but growled as he pulled her by the hand out of the shop and into the dazzling bright day once again, smiling despite herself as Lucius laughed at her reaction and kissed her temple.

"So, Lucius," Orion inquired over dinner later that evening. The diminishing light had done little to nothing when it came to cooling down the sizzling day. "How is your father doing?"

Lucius sighed inwardly – never was there ever a dinner that didn't include questions over his father. "Quite well, I'm sure. His business is thriving as always."

"A wonderful businessman, your father," Cygnus added after a long sip of wine. Narcissa had to give him credit – he looked much less than pleased at giving out the compliment. She wondered if it had anything to do with how hard the man had been vying for her and Lucius' engagement to be settled and the drama that had come along with that.

"Well, I certainly hope you have a higher respect for Blacks than him," Grandma Black spoke up from her spot at the head of the table, setting down her goblet in indignation. "I've hardly met a man more ignorant to the inferiority of his station when in the company of my family. It's a shame he'll probably outlive me."

 _"Mother,"_ Druella scolded, her voice coming out as a gasp and her eyes wider than the plate in front of her as she looked from Lucius to her mother-in-law and back again. Aunt Walburga chuckled darkly deep in her throat and Cygnus' mouth twitched up at the corners. "Mum, that's enough… although it _is_ a shame about him outliving you, perhaps he may fall ill–"

"Cygnus, _please,"_ Druella implored, positively mortified at her husband 's family for not the first and certainly not the last time in her life and glaring at Andromeda and Sirius who were grinning down at their food. Narcissa was trying her best not to crack a smile (and failing) and peeked over at Lucius, who seemed unsure whether to be insulted or amused.

Before he had a chance to reassure Druella that he did not think Narcissa a heathen for her father and grandmother's words – he could hardly tell her that he morbidly rather enjoyed the idea of his father being sick – a previously-absent Bellatrix sauntered into the room and spoke to make her presence known. "How _dare_ you lot be making fun of Malfoy without me."

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa and Druella exclaimed at the same time, the latter snapping her fingers for Kreature to come take her cloak. The aged elf sagged under its weight – it looked surely too heavy of a thing to be wearing in such heat, and certainly over her peculiarly long-sleeved robes. After shrugging it off Bellatrix sat down across from Narcissa and beside Andromeda.

"Sorry I'm late," the dark-haired witch drawled before downing her wine in one go, the glass refilling immediately. She nabbed the last remaining roll and began wolfing it down without buttering it as if she was half-starved. "Busy night."

"Doing what?" Andromeda asked quickly, looking at her sister for the first time since she arrived.

"Picking flowers, dear sister," Bellatrix sneered back, rolling her eyes before winking across the table to Regulus, who grinned at the attention. The adults had struck up a conversation between themselves, leaving Bellatrix to knock back another glass before narrowing her eyes at Lucius. "So, what were we saying about Malfoy here – could it possibly be something about how the lack of pigmentation in his hair probably indicates poor breeding? I mean with it being so much paler than Cissy's, obviously her lineage is fine."

"Do you not have a second uncle on you father's side?" Lucius asked Narcissa pointedly, turning his entire upper body towards her and away from Bellatrix.

Narcissa was just as willing as he was to change the topic of conversation from him to anything else. "Yes, Alfard, you met him briefly at my birthday. He avoids family gatherings at almost all cost, which is why you usually won't see him at Christmas or the like."

"Does he not get along with your father?"

"More like our aunt is constantly just waiting for an excuse to curse his balls off," Bellatrix shrugged, quite obviously not caring that the conversation she was intruding on only existed to shut her up. "I barely blame her, he's practically a blood traitor."

"I _don't_ see what makes you say that, Bellatrix, seeing as he's a respectable man with the same blood as you and me," Andromeda quipped softly, eyes trained on her food as Bellatrix's gaze snapped back to her.

"Same blood as _you_ maybe, however I'm starting to doubt the many supposed similarities between you and I, _Andy."_

 _"Okay,_ " Narcissa said rather loudly. Her smile was pleasant but her eyes shot daggers at the two women across the table. "How's about we stop this conversation here and all go have some tea. It's plenty warm enough that we could even sit outside to drink it, hm? Mum, may I be excused?"

Druella waved her hand idly. "Yes, yes, you're all excused. Make a whole pot of tea while you're at it."

Nodding, Narcissa swiftly stood and led a grateful Lucius into the kitchen. He was still not used to such a boisterous family and he had accepted that he never would be, however if it wasn't for Bellatrix's constant need for attacking his every characteristic he would be quite comfortable with the lot of them. If only Bellatrix wasn't somewhat a package deal with her (in his opinion, quite preferable) youngest sister.

"Mum always says that tea is the best distraction to uncomfortable situations," Narcissa sighed. Only her family could take a casual dinner and make one as exhausted as if they'd tamed a dragon.

"Oh, speaking of tea," Lucius said as he followed her over to the stove. Narcissa quickly shot down Kreature's protests of her boiling her own water and lit the element with her wand. "My mum wants to have a visit with you at the manor. Perhaps on one of the upcoming days I could pick you up to see her?"

Narcissa smiled, leaning her hip against the counter to face him – the thought of the large, open manor with calm Yvette and Lucius around her seemed like heaven compared to the stifling cacophony that was Grimmauld Place and her relatives. "That sounds wonderful, yes please. I'm free for whenever works best for your mother–"

"Ooh as long as it's not next Wednesday!" Bellatrix bounded over to them from the other room, kissing Narcissa on the cheek and leaving a wine-red mark behind. "I have to take Cissy out that day, and I'm afraid your mummy doesn't even come close to having priority over this."

Narcissa frowned – she couldn't remember the last time Bellatrix had felt the need to bring her little sister along for the ride, wherever it was that she frequented so much. "What? Take me where?"

Bellatrix's grin turned maniacal, doing nothing to ease Narcissa' apprehension. "Somewhere wonderful. You'll see, trust me." Narcissa declined to comment and only nodded as she retrieved the teapot. Loving her sister was one thing. Trusting the witch was something entirely different.


	27. The Man on the Throne

"Cissy, we _cannot_ be late."

"We _won't_ be, Bella. Goodness, when did this obsession with punctuality start?" Narcissa spoke through the hairpins that she held between her lips, hands in her blonde hair as she fashioned it into a simple do. "You were nearly late to your own seventeenth birthday celebration, and I guarantee you'll cut it close on your wedding day."

Bellatrix shrugged, facing herself and her sister in the large mirror in front of them, idly prodding at her untameable mess of black hair with her wand. "You're probably right, but that is because a wedding is just an overrated party. As you will soon see, some things are more important than balls and galas and therefore worth being on time to. Now let's _go."_

Sighing harshly, Narcissa finished her hair and took the black cloak Bellatrix held out for her. She followed the darker witch through the house and out the front door into what was the first overcast day in what seemed like months.

"Where are we actually off to, Bella?"

Bellatrix shook her head, holding out her arm and gesturing for Narcissa to grab hold. She had been acting stern and almost anxious all morning; more like their mother than the Bella Narcissa knew. "I can't tell you that, Cissy. Just hold on to me; I'll take us there and back. We won't be long – he is quite interested in meeting you however he is a very busy man and surely doesn't have all day."

"'He'?" Narcissa's eyebrows raised, her hand hovered above Bellatrix's arm. "We're going to see a _someone?"_

"Yes, now be a good girl and shush, and only speak when spoken to."

The gut-wrenching sensation of apparating tore the snappy retort from Narcissa's lips, and before she knew it they were standing in a dark, low-ceilinged hallway that had the distinct feeling of being many metres beneath the ground. The walls were a grimy, dark stone, glistening slightly in the dim green light cast from periodically placed wall sconces.

"Bella," Narcissa hissed. "Where in Merlin's name–"

"Narcissa, I said shush." Bellatrix's voice had taken on an authoritarian tone which she had rarely if ever used when talking to her sister, and Narcissa frowned at the use of her full name. Bellatrix's demeanour and the surrounding corridor had Narcissa feeling exceedingly uneasy, however she followed obediently down the hall and halted before two ornately carved oak doors. The wood's design contained what Narcissa immediately recognized as extremely dark, ancient runes. _For the love of Merlin,_ the blonde's mind raced, _where am I?_

Narcissa only became increasingly confused when Bellatrix raised her left arm, pulled up her sleeve, and pressed the skin of her forearm against the carved wood. After a moment of stillness, a _clunk_ signalled the unlocking of the doors and they swung forward, revealing a vast chamber and thirty or so cloaked, hooded figures. Only the centre of the room was lit – the same green light as in the hallway, although this time its source was unidentifiable – and the rest of the space was lost to an inky blackness, its size discernible only by the echo of their feet as Narcissa followed Bellatrix forward.

She was sure her breath was also echoing around the room as well as the rapid pounding of her heart, however she tried to appear as un-phased as possible to the room of strangers. Except, she suddenly realized as they drew forward – plenty of those present were not strangers. Rodolphus' face was the first she recognized, his eyes lustily following Bellatrix's form, and beside him stood Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle – and just behind them, _Evan._ Narcissa's mouth nearly fell open as her cousin nodded solemnly yet reassuringly at her.

Only then did her gaze shift to the throne-like chair at the head of the crowd, positioned as if an alter, and her pale eyes widened in something akin to horror as they beheld the figure seated there.

It was a man – at least a creature that mostly resembled a man, or that had fully been one once. Long limbs stretched spider-like from a lithe body cloaked in black, his fingers also long and twirling a thin, bone-white wand. Aristocratic cheekbones pressed through impossibly pale skin, and the full head of dark hair seemed misplaced on what was an incredibly reptile-like face. His _face –_ his nose was merely two slits, much like a snake's, and Narcissa's insides ran frigid as his bright, crimson eyes locked onto hers.

So transfixed by his gaze that Narcissa hadn't noticed Bellatrix lowering herself to the floor in a bow, and startled when Bellatrix cleared her throat and glared up at her sister. Hesitantly Narcissa lowered herself as well, however she did not bow her head as Bellatrix did, and kept her eyes keenly fixated on the strange man before them.

"So this is the youngest Black sister…" the man's voice was soft and lilting, however it cut through the silent room like a blade and he held his 's's ever for so slightly too long. "Very bold, she is, to be staring upon me so brazenly." Narcissa's gaze dropped quickly to the floor.

"Forgive her, my lord," Bellatrix spoke from her bended knee. Narcissa couldn't help but look over at her sister, for the emotion Bellatrix's voice held caught her off-guard. "She is simply awestruck by your visage."

"And so one would expect her to be," he nodded slowly, eyes still fixed upon Narcissa. "However… can she speak for herself, I wonder?"

"…Yes," Narcissa finally breathed out, swallowing to clear her throat before continuing on firmly and lifting her gaze back to the man's. "Yes, of course. I do apologize, I was, as my sister said… awestruck."

The man smiled horribly. "Easily forgiven, Miss…?"

"Narcissa, sir."

"Narcissa…" he hissed out her name, tilting his head slightly to the side before motioning for her to rise and walk towards him. There was hardly anything in the world Narcissa wanted to do less, however she forced her legs to straighten and carry her forward. His red eyes grazed her face and body as she stood stalk-still, not wanting to let her discomfort at his attention show. "She's a lovely little thing, don't you think?" he addressed the room at large. A couple men grunted in approval, however no one said a word. He smiled again. "An excellent example of proper, pureblooded breeding."

At this there were murmurs of agreement around the group. Her toes curled inside her shoes. "…Thank you, sir."

"You will call me 'my lord' as your sister does, Narcissa," he said loftily, leaning back in his high-backed chair. "I must admit to you, I have seen you before… last February or so, I believe."

Narcissa heard Bellatrix's breath hitch and Narcissa prayed for her face to remain cool and collected. "O-oh?"

"Indeed, in Hogsmeade Village…" he rose from his seat to slowly circle Narcissa, still twirling his wand. She remained staring straight ahead. "I was in the area on… business, and I watched you climb a wall…"

The winter day flashed back into Narcissa's mind.

"And I watched you fall. I think you may have heard me when you awoke?"

Throat dry, Narcissa nodded. She had forgotten completely the moment of panic she had gone through before Amanda, Lucius, and Rodolphus had arrived, when she had heard someone moving just outside her line of sight and unable to move.

The man had a long moment of silent contemplation before he glided back to his chair. "It is a good thing you survived that ordeal, for I have been very curious to meet the fairer version of Bellatrix… you are still in Hogwarts, I take it?"

"Yes, s- my lord. I am starting my seventh year this fall."

"Yes, Bellatrix has said as much… also that you receive top marks. Is this true?"

Narcissa hesitantly nodded. "There are surely some with higher marks than I, my lord, however yes, my marks are very good."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Unusual for a young lady of your stature to make a point of achieving so well in school, however commendable nonetheless… do you not worry that you will feel as though all your effort was for not as soon as you marry?"

Growing impatient of the interrogation – all while she knew _nothing_ of this strange, pale man she was now forced to call her lord – she gritted her teeth before she answered, her voice remembering the edge with which it normally spoke. "Not at all, my lord, for I do not believe that being intelligent and a wife are mutually exclusive states of being, no matter what the men of previous generations tell me."

The sound of a pin dropping would have reverberated around the room. Narcissa could practically feel the tension in Bellatrix behind her, as if she was ready to either slug Narcissa or fling her out of harms way. Everyone was staring not at her, but at the man on the throne, including Narcissa, for although she was literally biting her tongue and cursing her temper she couldn't bring herself to seem demur in front of the man.

Finally, and to the entire room's relief, the man slowly curled his thin mouth into a smirk. "Indeed, Narcissa. With a head like that on your shoulders, I now see the similarities between you and your sister…" His bloody gaze shifted past Narcissa to where Bellatrix was standing. "You will come back here for eight o'clock tonight, understand?"

Bellatrix nodded fervently, eyes wide with delight. "Yes, my lord, of course."

"Good. You may leave now, Narcissa," he returned his focus to her. "I am glad to have finally met you. I hope to be seeing more of you in future years."

She said nothing but gave a small, tight smile, dipping into a graceful curtsy. "Thank you, my lord, for your audience."

Turning around sharply she did not so much as glance at Bellatrix, her mind already racing furiously with all the things she was going to ask her sister. Neither did she look towards Rodolphus or Evan as she passed them. She made her way back across the cavern floor as swiftly as she could without looking hurried, Bellatrix close behind her. They were nearly to the door when his calm, cutting voice called out once again.

"Oh yes, Narcissa… you are in close relations with a young man named Lucius Malfoy, are you not?"

Narcissa stopped walking and turned back to face the room. She stared silently at him for a long moment before, despite everything in her being screaming for her to deny it, nodding slowly. "…Yes, my lord, I am."

His thin mouth curled up into a smirk again, eviler this time, and his eyes narrowed into pleased, blood-red slits. "…Interesting." He nodded his head towards her as if in a mocking toast, signalling for her to leave, and Narcissa did so gladly.


	28. The Cause and An Ally

As soon as her feet hit solid ground Narcissa snatched her hand away and whirled to face her sister, blue eyes alight with fury. "What the _fuck was that?"_

Bellatrix' eyes widened at her anger. "Merlin, Narcissa, what was what?"

 _"That!"_ Narcissa practically hollered. They had apparated to the back gardens of the manor. The clouds from earlier had begun to disperse, allowing a golden late-afternoon sun to bring the colours of the surrounding garden to life, however none of the warmth seemed to penetrate Narcissa's skin. "That entire thing, Bellatrix! Who were all those people, and why were some of our friends there? Is this where you have been disappearing to all this time? Who and what _is he,_ why do I have to call him 'my lord' of all things? And why could you have not given me a bloody warning, just a _little_ one, that I was going to go meet some mysterious, judgemental, _terrifying_ man–"

"Alright, Cissy, enough." Bellatrix raised her hands in a sort of truce, sitting down on the edge of the bubbling fountain and patting the space next to her. Reluctantly, Narcissa took a seat. "All the people there, that was a handful of his followers. He has many more, however not everyone is invited to every meeting, and out of _those_ people only a couple of us are granted the honour of the Dark Mark and the title Death Eater."

Narcissa's eyebrows rose. "Dark Mark? Death Eater? Goodness this is dramatic. He hasn't gotten you lot cannibalistic or something, has he?"

Bellatrix laughed, shaking her head as she rolled up the sleeve of her left arm to the elbow. "No, it's more metaphorical than that. We are coming more powerful than death, under him, if you can believe it… he talks about himself becoming the master of death, as to create a new world for us to prosper in… I am getting ahead of myself. Oh, you have so much to learn! For starters, Cissy, _this_ is the Dark Mark."

Narcissa looked down at her sister's bared and lifted forearm – the same one she had opened the door with – and there, imprinted on her sister's otherwise unblemished skin, was a dark, twisted snake winding out from the mouth of a skull. The mark appeared to have an altogether different quality than any of the tattoos Narcissa had seen on her classmates; this seemed deeper than that, the skin around the pigmentation puckered as if the image had been branded into it with hot iron.

"S-so, it's… Bella you still haven't really answered any of my questions," Narcissa stood back up and began pacing in front of her sister, glancing every so often at the darkly marred flesh. No wonder she had been wearing long-sleeved robes.

Bellatrix sighed in frustration, which was rather rich in Narcissa's opinion. "Alright. Ask me anything. Well mostly anything. He has given me permission to tell you _most_ things."

Narcissa nodded, plunging straight in. _"_ Okay, _who_ is he, really? And… what is he?"

"He's a man, silly. He's the Dark Lord."

"Well alright Bella that is rather vague. Does he have a _name?"_

At this Bellatrix squirmed slightly, dropping her gaze from Narcissa's. "It's disrespectful to call him by his name, Cissy..." at the look on Narcissa's face she conceded before long. "Fine, come closer. His name," her voice became hushed and strained. "Is Voldemort."

Narcissa straightened up and stared, thoroughly unimpressed, at the witch before her. "You are telling me this man's mother looked at her darling baby boy and thought to herself, 'you know what, I think a suitable name would be something in French about fleeing death. _Voldemort_ will do' –"

"Cissy I _just said_ not to say that name! He's the Dark Lord to us, and that's final. I'm sure one day long ago he had a different name, however it isn't important is it? Not when he's so… _so…"_ Bellatrix's face held more passion than Narcissa was sure she had ever seen it hold before, and the darker witch let her eyes fall to the mark adoringly. She basically cradled her left arm in her right one, as if the mark was an infant. Narcissa could not help her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Alright, so he's the Dark Lord. Surely there have been plenty of 'dark lords' in the past –" Bellatrix snapped her head up and glared at her sister. "But I digress. Just what makes him so dark, then? What is this group of yours all about?"

"He is titled such because we do not shy away from the darker, most ancient strains of magic in our work. The Dark Lord has opened up an entire new world to us – he has torn down the outdated stigmas around such magic. Magic cannot be _evil,_ you see. Labelling things as evil is simply a trend created by the weak to protect their pathetic existences. There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it." Bellatrix smirked, announcing the last sentence word-for-word as one recites a speech from memory.

"As for what our work _is,_ exactly… we are the beginnings of a new world order." Bellatrix looked over her shoulder as if to make sure no one was around to listen – Narcissa vaguely wondered if it was merely done for dramatic effect. "Our families have always spoken of the muggle and mudblood filth that threatens our way of life. Always _spoken_ but never actually taken action on the issue."

Narcissa's insides slowly clenching even tighter than they had been already. "Action?"

"Action," Bellatrix said calmly. "Our purpose, mostly, is to take care of those threats. You surely heard of the… _disappearance_ of Genevieve Burbage? She was a mission of mine and Rod's."

The long-forgotten memory of the radio in the Slytherin commonroom was brought to the forefront of Narcissa's mind – more specifically, how the reporter had described the horrific state of the flat where the woman had lived. Her voice would not raise above a whisper. "…They've still not found her."

"No," Bellatrix murmured, eyes keenly reading Narcissa's reaction. "And they won't."

Narcissa sat back down on the fountain, the colour draining from her face and the fight from her body. She stared at the ground in front of her feet, watching an ant dutifully carry a leaf across the cobbles. There was a lengthy pause filled only with cheerful birdsong and the trickle of the fountain before she asked the last question she could think of. "Why did he ask me about Lucius?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "Probably had the thought of recruiting him in mind already, and he simply finds your relationship with him convenient."

" _Recruiting…"_ Her eyes slid shut.

"That's the main focus right now, building our numbers."

"Was that what _I_ was brought to him for?" She opened her eyes, finally looking back at her sister. "For recruitment?"

For the first time that day Bellatrix's brow furrowed. The passionate light flickered out of her eyes and she slowly shook her head. "I… No, I don't think so. You're so young –"

"Lucius is only a year older than me."

"Yes, but you're still in school. And it's… different with you. It's dangerous work. He was just curious about my life, you know, as friends tend to be."

Narcissa scoffed – if there was one thing a man sitting on a throne above a room full of follows suggested, it wasn't friendship. "Yeah, alright."

If Bellatrix heard the sarcasm in her sister's voice she ignored it, and the worry fled from her face as she patted Narcissa's clasped hands. "So, now you know the basics. _I_ for one feel better that you do – I hated being so secretive with you, however I had to convince the Dark Lord that you could be trusted."

The blonde witch wasn't quite sure if she could say she was glad for knowing all this, however she only nodded. "Does mother or father know?"

"I haven't told him. I believe father has heard of the Dark Lord by now, being one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and all. There are a small number of men his age involved, however the majority of the fun stuff is left for those of us with a little more spunk."

"Er, yes, and this… fun stuff… Bellatrix, is there any way it can be traced back to you? They're still looking for her, you know, she's a prominent figure. And as you say there are going to be more of these missions…"

"Oh Cissy," Bellatrix smiled reassuringly at her little sister, taking her chin in her long fingers. "You don't have to worry about me. I am learning _so_ much from the Dark Lord – he gives me private lessons, you know. Says I really have something special…" her voice trailed off and she stared wistfully past Narcissa's face. She shook herself slightly to bring herself back to reality. "I'm very good, and we're careful. I won't get caught."

"And…" Narcissa searched her sister's face. "And mentally, Bella, morally… whatever you are doing, the… violence…"

Her eldest sister shook her head kindly, letting Narcissa's chin go. "But there is no need to feel badly about anything, Cissy. Just remember," Bellatrix smiled brilliantly before standing and striding jauntily off into the house, leaving Narcissa sitting rigidly still on the fountain's edge. "There is only power."

Ever since her meeting with the Dark Lord and Bellatrix's enthusiastic explanation of the cause, Narcissa felt rather like she was coasting through the days, not quite touching anything as she went. Yes, it was hot, but the heat didn't fully reach her core. Yes, it was exciting that her final school year was fast approaching, but her elation could not touch the small, nagging part of her brain that could only imagine Bellatrix in close contact with and doing the bidding of such a strange, dangerous man. _Not just Bella,_ she reminded herself glumly. _Evan and Rodolphus, and Avery, and Crabbe, and Goyle… and if their goal is recruitment there will surely be more –_ Narcissa rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Do you have a headache, Narcissa?" Yvette's soft voice brought her attention back to the decadent room surrounding her. The older woman was gracefully pouring the two of them a second cup of tea, gazing at her in concern.

Narcissa forced herself to smile. "Only a small one, Mrs. Malfoy. Tea will help."

"Tea helps all things," Yvette smiled, sitting down daintily across from Narcissa. Teas with Lucius' mother had become something of a weekly occurrence now. Lucius joined them whenever he could, however he was already busying himself within the ministry, making the appropriate connections and filing paperwork that those in higher positions saw below their station. He was rising fast, however, especially considering it was only mid-August.

"I whole-heartedly agree with that," Narcissa nodded, gratefully lifting the delicate cup to her lisp. "I suppose I simply find myself stressed with the idea of going back to Hogwarts for my final year," she added when she noticed the woman still gazing worriedly at her.

Yvette nodded knowingly, sipping her tea. "Understandable – there is a large amount of pressure on a young lady leading up to her graduation. Are your parents thinking of sending you to finishing school?"

Narcissa winced inwardly, ever cautious of conversation that brought up her post-Hogwarts plans. "Well, they tried sending Bellatrix to finishing school in France, Madame Clerisseau's."

"Splendid place, my good friend went there."

"Yes, however, Bellatrix wasn't exactly a… good fit. She was send home within two weeks. Then Andromeda said she'd run away from any school they tried to send her to and find a job in the nearest muggle town, and she seemed so serious my parents didn't want to risk it."

Narcissa took another sip of her tea – she would never be discussing such things with just anyone, however for all that Mrs. Malfoy was the picture of elegance there didn't seem to be anything the Black family could do that would make her reconsider Narcissa as suitable match for her son. If anything to woman always seemed to thoroughly enjoy these stories. "So, when it comes to me, I believe my family is just figuring they should settle for what they've got and endure the snide looks over the fact that not one of their daughters is properly 'finished'."

Yvette smiled graciously. "Well then they are awfully lucky that you just happen to already hold so much poise. I have no doubt that you will become one of the most graceful ladies of our class."

Touched by such high praise coming from a woman of Mrs. Malfoy's prestige, Narcissa spoke naturally and without thought. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, that truly means a great deal coming from you. Now I hope my grace will be enough to soften the blow of me–"

She halted her speech and was about to begin back pedaling when Yvette finished her sentence. "Of your going onto post-Hogwarts education?"

Narcissa froze, her teacup midway between her mouth and the table. Yvette stared calmly at her as she cleared her throat softly. "How – how did you know?"

Yvette smiled kindly, reaching across the table to pour Narcissa more tea. "Oh, don't look so worried dear. I've been guessing it for a while now, just from how you speak of your studies at these teas we have and also the absence of conversation there has been about an engagement to my son."

This time Narcissa winced outwardly. "I am so sorry; I don't mean to suggest that I _don't_ wish to maybe marry Lucius some day, or that further schooling would make me a poor wife if I end up getting married during my studies."

"Goodness, child, there are many worse things than a young woman wanting to better herself through education, no matter what you've been told." Narcissa was reminded of the very words she had said so boldly to the Dark Lord – she just would have never guessed Yvette Malfoy thought the same way too.

"Besides," Yvette continued. "I do not think Lucius would like to be married right away. He has too many plans of his own that don't necessarily leave room for a wedding, or a marriage for that matter. Someday he will find a balance between the two, but he's young and horrendously ambitious."

Narcissa hesitantly smiled. "That he is. And so am I."

"I am guessing Lucius knows of your plans?"

"He once said that if my parents refused to fund me he would do so himself."

Yvette's face flitted briefly to what could only be immense pride. "He's got a good head on his shoulders, Lucius. A stubborn one, but good. He tries to hide it but his heart is usually in the right place."

The clock in the adjacent drawing room chimed noon, signalling the end of their tea. The two women stood and made their way through the house, Narcissa thanking Yvette for the visit as they walked.

"Now, Narcissa," Yvette said seriously as she bade her farewell at the door. "When it comes to what my husband will think of your schooling, it will be a different matter all together. You have no need to keep your plans secret from me any longer, but I believe keeping Abraxas in the dark for now along with your parents may be the more prudent course of action."

"I agree," Narcissa nodded. She could not imagine Mr. Malfoy being all too pleased whatsoever at a further prolonging of her and Lucius' marriage. "Thank you again, Mrs. Malfoy. I cannot express how much your support means to me, truly."

When Yvette smiled this time there was a glimmer of what was perhaps a mischievous determination. Narcissa wondered if quietly doing things to displease her husband was what kept the woman going some days. "My support for you is undying, Narcissa. We will get you to whichever university you please, you will see."

While walking away from the manor to the apparation point Narcissa took a sudden comfort in realization that she was smiling. Since meeting the Dark Lord she hadn't done it very often – it was a hard thing to do when one's thoughts were consumed by such an ominous presence. However now she smiled. Narcissa was aware that she had no clue what the upcoming year could possible hold and the knowledge of what her sister was doing still haunted her, but knowing she had an ally in an advantageous place took a fraction of the weight off of her shoulders, and she found herself enjoying the sunshine on her walk down the drive.


	29. In Parting

_**Well surprise, I'm still alive! Barely, thanks to this past semester, but here I am. I'm so sorry for being rather MIA but it turns out I can't really write this and be fully devoting myself to uni at the same time. As you can tell by the start of this chapter, I began this way back in the end of August when I was melting. I'm on Christmas holiday now so I hope to be at least a little more active than I have been! The next chapter will jump forward in time a little bit jut to get the ball rolling again. xx**_

It was altogether too hot to be indoors, but with the cooling spell Druella had placed on Narcissa's room it was bearable enough for the mother and daughter to do the necessary packing for the new school term. Druella had been prattling on for some time and Narcissa was perfectly content to let the words wash over her, giving a small "mm" or "oh yes" whenever appropriate.

Her mother was currently using her wand to neatly fold and pack the garments Narcissa chose from her wardrobe, floating the pieces across the room in a graceful assembly line. Andromeda was just as adept at the folding spells as their mother – much more so than Narcissa or Bellatrix – and had been willing to help, however Druella claimed to have wanted this last bit of alone time with her youngest before sending her off to her last year of school.

For all that this sentiment of her mother's was sweet, Narcissa could hardly help herself from fixating on how in less than forty-eight hours she would be further away from Lucius than she had been in over a year. It was silly, she knew (and kept reminding herself), to get so sentimental about physical distance. It meant nothing other than they would see each other a little less than they were used to for the past while, which would be best for the both of them – absence makes the heart grow fonder, the old saying went, and time apart also served to prolong the time before people started properly hounding them about marriage.

 _Of course logical thought on this means nothing¸_ Narcissa sighed to herself in frustration, pulling her school robes out from the back of her wardrobe. She would miss him, and that was that.

Words from her mother finally broke through her veil of thought, and they snapped her attention back to her room.

"…and sweetheart, _do_ try to make friends this year."

Narcissa looked over at her in surprise – out of all three of the girls Andromeda was by far the best at making friends, however not always with people her parents would approve of. Narcissa had forever been the best with _who_ she remained close friends with. "Mum, you sound as if I'm a hermit in my room all year. I have plenty of friends."

 _"Female_ friends, Narcissa."

She shrugged. "I mean I suppose many of my friends are boys, but I do have female friends. I have Ama –"

"Other than Amanda Burke and your sisters. Soon you will be in the real world, in a society which calls for you to spend a great deal of time visiting other ladies of your class. Well," Druella paused, her wand in midair. "As close to your class as they can hope to be."

 _"Mother –"_

"All I'm saying is that you should get your head out of those books. Your grades are superb; they don't need any more work."

Narcissa turned away from her mother once again so that the older witch could not see how hard she was trying not to grit her teeth. Surely packing had never taken so long before. "My grades are 'superb', mother, _because_ I work at them."

"Yes, and it is high time for you to shift your focus to something that will benefit you in the future. Who you know will do so. Grades do next to nothing to help a lady's status." Druella guided the final piece of clothing into the trunk and magically closed the heavy lid with a _thunk._ She stood up and straightened her skirt, walking over to Narcissa. "Now, I take it you plan on seeing Lucius this evening?"

"Yes, mother," Narcissa nodded, her voice quiet.

"Oh child," Druella took her daughter's face in her hand, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I truly am sorry about some realities in life. I wish you could do just whatever you please. But you know why you can't – why none of us can."

"I do, mum."

Druella appraised Narcissa's face, her smile becoming softer yet more sincere. "You are so beautiful, petal. Lucius better believe that you lit every star in the sky, for no matter what your namesake is you surely shine as bright as all of them combined."

Narcissa couldn't help but smile at the use of her old nickname along with her mother's praise. Druella, a very beautiful and proud woman herself, was not someone easily impressed by other women's looks. This included her daughters. Narcissa, however, had always seemed to be closer to their mother's version of perfection than her sisters – her fairer colouring paid homage her Rosier genes while her facial and bodily structure was all Black. She was a walking representation of the two bloodlines her mother thought to be the purest in the world. Now only if Druella took such pride in her daughter's intellect and academic prowess as she did in her looks.

"Speaking of him, I should get going," Narcissa finally spoke, forcing herself to stop basking in her mother's approval.

Druella cleared her throat, blinking as she came back to the present. "Yes, of course. You're all packed and ready for tomorrow – it will just be your sisters dropping you off at the train as your father and I have brunch with the minister and his wife."

"I know, mum, it's no issue."

With that, Druella gave a curt nod before turning and exiting the room. Narcissa could hear her heels clicking down the hall until she was left in silence. She sighed before donning what she knew to be Lucius' favourite perfume and also made her leave without a backwards glance at the room.

"Now, don't study _too_ hard, Cissy," Bellatrix drawled as the three girls strode arm-in-arm down the train platform. "Your seventh year is about making the most fun of your remaining time – any question over whether you run the school is now negated that you hold seniority. Don't waste it on such a trivial thing as grades."

Narcissa snorted, replying before Andromeda could snap back, "Careful – you're sounding like mother now, Bella."

"Am I?" Bellatrix's brow creased and her gait slowed. "Well then fuck that, study harder than ever."

Narcissa laughed appreciatively as Andromeda smiled and squeezed her little sister's arm with her own. "She's right, Cissy, study harder than ever. This year is about really… finding yourself more than anything, and if that is through grades for you then so be it."

She rolled her eyes – for all that her sisters whole-heartedly meant well, she hardly felt as though she needed their words of 'wisdom'. "Both of you stop it with the advice, honestly. I'll go to school, I'll study, I've act as I always do. I was without either of you all last year too, remember?"

"Yes, and you wound up attached at the hip to _Malfoy_ ," Bellatrix sneered. "You obviously have deep-seeded emotional issues and should not be left on your own. I'll help you get over him, don't worry."

"Speak of the devil," Andromeda gestured with her head to behind Narcissa, and when the blonde turned around she gasped to see Lucius walking towards the three of them, dressed in a smart black suit despite the heat of the day. He was never one to let something has trivial as the weather dictate what he was to wear.

"I told you not to come," Narcissa admonished when we drew close

"Oh, I was in town anyways." His reply was cool however his grey eyes held endless warmth for the girl in front of him. Narcissa needn't know this was a lie, and that he in fact had the day off and no reason to come to London other than to see her. He had spent the previous evening in her company – with a considerably amount to privacy, thanks to the angel of a mother he had – but already he had begun to miss her something awful. In all honesty, he wasn't all too sure of just how he'd fare over the next nine months of being apart.

"Well then, as long as it was convenient for you," Narcissa sneered back, eyes twinkling mischievously. Her mind was drifting back to the previous evening, which they had mostly spent alone in each other's company, and suddenly her already thin blouse was much too warm for her.

Bellatrix made a scathing noise in the back of her throat as she examined her nails. "Stop fucking with your eyes, would you."

"That's not _fucking_ , Bellatrix, that's having genuine human emotion. I understand you're foreign to the concept," Andromeda quipped. Bellatrix stuck out both her tongue and her middle finger, Lucius' face remained entirely impassive, and Narcissa couldn't help but smile fondly at them all. It was funny, she mused, how three of the most important people in her life could be so inexplicably different from one another.

"Well thank you, all of you, for putting up with each other long enough to see me off." The train's whistle blew loudly just then, and she pulled her sisters tightly to her, burying her face in their thick hair before kissing their cheeks and turning towards Lucius.

As she and Lucius shared their kiss Andromeda looked away politely, equally pleased to see her sister so happy as she was uncomfortable with the match she had chosen. Bellatrix just stared at the two of them, evidently bored and not able to care enough about their privacy to avert her eyes. At the train's second whistle Narcissa hurriedly boarded, turning around to wave as the train began chugging into motion. They all waved until Narcissa was a small blonde shape amidst the other waving students, and as the train rounded the bend in the tracks the three of them stared after it a moment longer before they all turned and walked back towards the barrier, each of them an uncomfortable amount of distance apart from each other.

"Well," Andromeda smiled politely – unfailingly polite, she was, Lucius noticed, especially when she was less than pleased with her company. "I'd best be off. Will I see you at home, Bella?"

Bellatrix snorted. "Unlikely. But then again, you're never really there yourself are you deary?" She cocked a dark, angled eyebrow and stared Andromeda down with a look that could turn you to stone.

Andromeda looked at her sister, un-phased and unimpressed, before turned to give a quick nod to Lucius, which he returned. Bellatrix glared at her sister's back as she walked away, and only when she was fully out of earshot did she turn to Lucius. She spoke low and quickly.

"Alright princess. You are to report to this location at six-o'clock," Bellatrix pressed a folded piece of parchment into his hand. "This will burn itself to nothing within the hour, so memorize it."

Utterly bewildered, Lucius spluttered, "What? Whatever for?"

"You'll understand when you get there, however if you value your life you will be there at six sharp. …. I personally don't give a damn if you decide to not show, however if you were to suddenly, miraculously disappear my sister would be beyond distraught, and I can't have that. So _be there."_ With no further explanation she turned and strutted away, winding through the crowd like smoke.


	30. A Happy Halloween

Lucius was exceedingly grateful for the facts that the Floo Network existed and that Hogsmeade was fully within the system, for he could simply not picture himself sitting on the train as if he was a schoolboy once again. In fact, it would have even been worse than that, he grimaced, considering the only thing that made the long trek from London to Scotland bearable was being surrounded by one's mates. As he stepped from the large fireplace in the back of the Three Broomsticks, an overwhelming sense of nostalgia swept over him. Had it really only been less than five months since he'd last come here on a Hogsmeade weekend with Narcissa and Nott? It felt as if a lifetime had passed since he wore a Hogwarts uniform.

Speaking of that particular witch, it had certainly felt like three lifetimes since he had seen Narcissa. Craning his neck to peer around the pub, his gaze was suddenly snatched by the sight of a gorgeous young woman walking through the door. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. _His_ gorgeous young woman.

Narcissa smiled out from under her honeyed hair, which she had left down and flowing. No doubt she had done so with the fact that he so loved it down in mind, Lucius smirked, for that witch never did _anything_ that didn't have several layers of forethought behind it. Somehow she looked ridiculously more mature compared to the last time he had seen her, he mused as she wound through the tables towards him.

She all but voiced his thoughts as she neared. "Happy Halloween, stranger. I almost didn't recognize you – wherever did my boyish lover go?"

Lucius frowned, restraining himself from reaching out and snogging her senseless right there in the middle of the room. The blasted woman seemed perfectly composed. "Since when have you seen fit to deem my romantic advances 'boyish'? You have always seemed rather satisfied by them, or else perhaps you are simply an exceptionally good actress."

"No, I suppose I worded that poorly," Narcissa's eyes flashed as they grazed down his black-clad body in a way that made Lucius' collar suddenly far too constricting. "You were boyish yourself. Your lovemaking has never been."

 _Merlin's shorts,_ Lucius grinned down at the blonde, finally allowing himself to touch her as he led her to a booth towards the back of the pub with a hand on her lower back. _Been in each other's company for all of two minutes and the tension is bloody palpable._

The booth they occupied was blessedly out of the way and practically out of sight from the majority of the pub. It was thanks to this that he allowed himself to raise his leather-gloved hand to her flushed check and pull her to him in a kiss which as undoubtedly too passionate for a public setting. She responded in full, snaking her manicured fingers into his hair and succeeding in taking his breath away by the time he pulled back. "Merlin's balls I've missed you, Cissa."

Her laugh was throaty, much unlike anything she usually sounded like in front of others. But Lucius, as always, was a different story. He helped her in shrugging off her outer robe before doing the same with his own, gesturing to the new barmaid for two butterbeers. "I've missed you too, you have no idea how much."

"Oh, I probably do. Here at least you have plenty of our friends; at the ministry it's just me amidst countless dusty old officials." Their drinks arrived at that moment, and Lucius removed his hand from where it had been resting rather high on Narcissa's thigh.

"Thank you, Rosmerta," Narcissa smiled prettily at the barmaid.

"No worries, Narcissa," she smiled widely. "And this must be your famed Lucius Malfoy, aye?"

Lucius smiled and held out his hand for a shake, which she returned firmly. The witch's attention was much more taken up by Narcissa than himself, Lucius noticed, his smile turning into a smirk.

"She's wonderfully attractive, don't you think?" Narcissa smirked as well, raising an eyebrow towards Rosmerta's retreating form.

"Goodness, Cissa, you really have been suffering without me hm?" Lucius leered, pecking her on the temple. "I mean if you're desperate to go after some poor barmaid."

Narcissa scoffed. "I'm not _going after_ her, don't make me sound creepy. She admires me too; I notice every time I'm in here."

"Well I can hardly blame her for that," Lucius said as he took a swig of the warmed drink. His eyes lost much of their teasing quality as he appraised his girlfriend over the rim of his mug.

"And besides," Narcissa's smile softened as well, reaching up to sweep a stray piece of hair back from Lucius' face. "You know I'm yours."

"I do."

The pair became somewhat lost in the gaze of their partner for a long moment, each drinking in what they had missed for so long now.

Finally Lucius remembered himself, clearing his throat. "How's the 'friend-making' mission that your mother sent you going?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her butterbeer. "I suppose dismally, although I can't say I'm too stressed about it. There are plenty of girls here that I get along with just fine, but _they_ tend to always be in the company of the few I cannot stand. Why should I torture myself by surrounding myself with useless people?"

Lucius chuckled. "Highly undiplomatic of you, Cissa."

She shrugged, finishing her drink. "And this is why you're the one in politics, deary. Potions don't care who your friends are."

"How's Severus doing, speaking of potions?"

"As solemn as ever," Narcissa sighed. For all that she never saw much point in bending over backwards for the mere comfort others, the boy was someone she was always careful to include in conversations and activities whenever possible. "I'm afraid there is a full-blown rivalry between my cousin's little gang and him. He's skipped to fourth year potions, though, and makes for much more interesting conversation than many of the students older than him."

Lucius smirked again, having caught wind of Narcissa's frustration through her letters. "Did you ever end up snapping when Ethel Bulstrode yet again brought up her engagement compared to your lack of one? I'm tempted to give you a ring just to get her to lay off."

"Oh, I ended up pointing out in front of a packed commonroom how, unlike with her and Basil Macmillan, a silly band of gold isn't all that's keeping you and I faithful to each other."

Lucius let out a low whistle, shaking his head and grinning. Each day seemed to prove to more of the world that you did not want to get on Narcissa's nerves. He knew he probably shouldn't find her ruthlessness so attractive, yet here he was, entirely enamoured.

As Narcissa smiled at him, however, his stomach squirmed as he remembered the question he had been meaning to ask her. He finished his drink before speaking, attempting to sound as nonchalant as possible. "So, have you heard anything from your sisters recently?"

Narcissa grimaced and shook her head. "Nothing of value, anyway. Andy has written a couple times with simple, sparse updates form home – I feel as though she is not there often – and Bella hasn't bothered whatsoever."

Inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, Lucius motion for another round of drinks. "I'm sorry, Cissa, that's frustrating." _And for the best_ , he thought. He was not sure how to bring up to Narcissa the meeting he had had with the strange, mysterious man all those weeks ago when she had just left for Hogwarts. Hell, he hardly even knew _himself_ what everything was about – the man he was instructed to call his lord had mentioned needing someone good and familiar with the legal system working for him. Someone to make things official, to explain the inner workings of the ministry to him and the group at large. He had agreed, for this man practically screamed exclusivity and prestige (for all that he was terrifying), and thus had begun the weirdest kind of internship he could have imagined. So far he had merely looked over paperwork – strange, intimidating paperwork, but nothing too different from his everyday at the ministry – however he was vaguely aware that there was much more happening below the surface of this organization. And what an odd organization – Rodolphus was part of it, as were Evan and Avery, and a couple other of his former peers. Including, and this is where things got tricky, Bellatrix. He didn't trust her to not be telling everything to her baby sister, especially if she thought it might cause distance between Narcissa and himself. But, it appeared as though she had neglected to mention anything yet, and for this he would be grateful. He smiled as he clinked glasses with Narcissa, who smiled back at him brilliantly.

Narcissa too, however, was not being entirely truthful, and her insides squirmed slightly at the thought. It was fact that Andromeda's letters had been few and inconsequential, but Bellatrix had actually bothered writing within the last month or so. Multiple times, in fact. For all that her letters never said anything so explicit that they would lead to a direct association between her and the recent attacks, every single letter had been full of sly updates on her continued involvement with the Death Eaters. Narcissa had not mentioned her meeting with the Dark Lord to a single soul; she flat out refused to even discuss the situation with Bellatrix, which left her letters to her sister to consist only of updates of Hogwarts life. She especially did not want to mention the man to Lucius, seeing as the Dark Lord had asked after their relationship back in the summer. She desperately wished to keep Lucius and the strange man separate as long as possible.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa eventually clearing her throat and shifting closer to the man, not wanting to tarnish their visit with such dark thoughts. "I must admit I was surprised you would miss out on the first All Hallows' Eve Ball of your adulthood for a silly visit to Hogsmeade."

"I would have been surprised too, if silly Hogsmeade did not happen to be the place I am able to see a girl as delectable as yourself," Lucius leaned in to kiss Narcissa again – he had quite a few missed kisses to make up for. "Dancing is significantly less enjoyable when it's not with you."

Narcissa's whole body melted as she always did when he spoke so sweetly, however she kept her face as impassive as she could. She tutted and shook her head mockingly. "What an awful sap you're turning into without me, Malfoy; you'd rather sit in a crowded pub just staring at me than be waltzing with other women, hm?"

"I mean yes, I would. You simply make everyone pale in comparison. However," his grin turned rather predatory, causing Narcissa's pulse to pick up. "I did not plan on just sitting and staring at you tonight, darling."

Narcissa's lashes fluttered as he leaned towards her. "O-oh?"

"We _are_ in an inn, you see love. Right above us are multiple empty beds, just waiting for a couple like us to grace them with our bodies."

"That is horrendously trashy," Narcissa admonished, sniffing in disgust. "Makes us seem like a one-night stand, or adulterers."

"Are you refusing?"

"Not at all, in fact I already have such a room arranged. It pays to flirt with the barmaid."

Lucius' smile looked like it would split his face in two as Narcissa drained her mug and took him by the hand. On his way past the bar Lucius placed an exceedingly generous amount of gold on the counter, not missing the knowing smirk Rosmerta sent their way as they hurried through the back door and up the narrow, rickety staircase behind it. Thanks to Narcissa's enthusiasm the couple barely made it through the first open door, let alone onto the bed, and Lucius felt all the stress that had been knotting up his body draining away as she began unbuttoning his shirt, her deft fingers quickly followed by her sweet mouth. Despite the growing political tension in the world and the daunting presence of this new Lord, the two of them had a very happy Halloween indeed.


End file.
